


Obsession and Affection

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient Egypt - Middle Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood Magic, Bottom Jensen, Breastfeeding, Concubine Jensen, Consensual Underage Sex, Conspiracy, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Electra Complex, Extreme Age Difference, Fuck Hole Jensen, Happy Ending, Incestuous Society, Innocent Jensen, Jared is 29, Jared's Personal Whore Jensen, Jealousy, Jensen is 11, Lactation, Let me know if I need to add more tags, Lies, Love at First Sight, Loyalty, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Master Jared, Minor Character Death, Mummification, Murder, Murder in Cold Blood, Necromancy, Obsessed Jared, Older Jared, Omega Jensen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paedophile, Parent/Child Incest, Pharaoh Jared, Poisoning, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Promiscuous Jared, Psychopath, Resurrection, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Sex Addiction, Sex Toy Jensen, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Slave Jensen, The Golden Book of Amun Ra, Top Jared, True Love, Underage Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Jensen, Witchcraft, Worldbuilding, Younger Jensen, black magic, oedipus complex, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 1600s B.C. Middle kingdom of Egypt.<br/>Twenty nine years old alpha, pharaoh Jared wore disguise and went out with his friends to have erotic encounters with several beauties, which he has been doing since they were eighteen.</p><p>One night, while they were riding back to the palace. They saw an eleven years old freckled little boy getting abused by three men.</p><p>Jared saved him and took him to his palace.</p><p>The boy went willingly, trusting the alpha for saving him.</p><p>But what he didn't know was that Jared had his own intentions of putting his tiny little body to service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> This is an extremely underage and extremely incestuous fic. So if these things are yucky to you, then hit back.
> 
> To the rest of you who are as kinky as I am, enjoy. ;D
> 
> This is set at around 1600s B.C. Middle Kingdom Egypt.
> 
> Most of the facts are taken from Wikipedia, so reliability is not guaranteed.
> 
> I don't have any original knowledge about Egyptian history, except for what I gained from all those mummy movies. So bare with my historical mistakes and enjoy the fiction.
> 
> Let me know whether you liked it or not. :D <3  
> Suggestions are always welcome. <3

  


It was a new dawn in ancient Egypt.

After the avaricious reign of the Theban Nomarch called Mentuhotep, a new era began in the golden land of Egypt, which united the upper and lower Egypt to begin the middle kingdom.

The rulers of the previous line of pharaohs were centred in Herakleopolis. These rulers were unable to provide for and subdue the people of Upper Egypt and allowed a vicious fate over Upper Egypt by their violent allies in the province of Asyut. The Asyut destroyed sacred tombs, temples and corpses. These acts of sacrilege sparked a devastating conflict between the rulers in Herakleopolis in Lower Egypt and Thebes in Upper Egypt

Thebes was triumphant under the leadership of Theban Nomarch called Mentuhotep I and the power of the Herakleopolitans declined and the rulers in Thebes were established in 2134 B.C. by Mentuhotep I. 

There were three pharaohs called Intef who continued to be embroiled in conflicts with the Herakleopolitans in Lower Egypt. The country was unstable and there was no established government.

Pharaoh Mentuhotep II reigned after the Intefs. He was a strong military leader and a responsible ruler who worked to suppress the Nomarchs and Nomes who opposed his rule and united the country. 

The Theban pharaoh, Mentuhotep II subdued his adversaries, and Upper and Lower Egypt was united as the Middle Kingdom.

Egypt was one, it was a peaceful land of gold and prosperity. 

The only disappointment that the pharaoh had, was that their was no heir to his throne. 

Mentuhotep II had several ḥmt nswt wrt (royal wives) and concubines to breed. But all of them gave birth to nswt (daughters). 

By 1652 B.C. The beloved pharaoh had a hundred daughters and no alpha son, to take over after him. 

It was in the Proyet (winter), when one of the concubines gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. _An alpha._

The entire country rejoiced at the birth of their future pharaoh. 

After a hundred beta and omega girls, an alpha was born. 

The boy was born with the eyes of a warrior and charm of a prince. The pharaoh stood at his royal palace's balcony and raised the baby boy towards the moonlight. The entire kingdom watched and cheered, seeing the young boy. They prayed to the mighty god Osiris for good health and well being of their new alpha and future pharaoh. 

At last Mentuhotep II was satisfied with his life. He finally had an heir to take over his beloved kingdom after he was gone. 

The concubine, who gave birth to his son was promoted to be ḥmt nswt wrt and was given one of the most ostentatious rooms of the palace. The concubine Geneviève, turned into queen of Egypt overnight. 

Gen was the pharaoh's most beloved wife and the mother of his only heir. She lived the most extravagant life in the palace and enjoyed the comforts of various servants, which she one's was. The pharaoh stopped making love and breeding with his other wives. The only person who captured his heart now, was the mother of his son.

All the other royal wives had lower status than the concubine turned queen. They were all jealous of the affection she got from the pharaoh, and soon one of them decided to poison her and remove the rotten apple from the basket of royal apples. 

Little Jared was only a year old when his mother was murdered. 

The pharaoh was heartbroken and furious. 

He knew one of his other royal wives has done it out of jealousy. So he put his most trusted confidants undercover, to find the culprit and put them through the nastiest and deadliest of the Egyptian curses.

But the guilty royal wife was extremely intelligent and excellent in covering tracks, so she was never caught. 

No one ever found out that which one of his wives had a heart, dark enough to take a mother away from a year old child. 

Soon all the confidants gave up their investigation. 

The pharaoh had gone insane with the thought of avenging his beloved. So after hearing that none of his confidants could find the culprit, he decided to kill all his royal wives.

The kingdom was surrounded with the clouds of doom when all the queens got beheaded. 

But the pharaoh felt his heart filling with content, when his beloved's murderer got killed amongst the others. 

After all the ḥmt nswt wrt were killed. The king realized what he had done. 

Blinded by love, he killed all his loyal consorts just to kill one murderer. 

Now his son was truly motherless.

He needed a new ḥmt nswt wrt. But who would love him like his trusty consorts. He killed all his loyal companions just to find one traitor. 

He could never forgive himself for what he has done. But he needed a mother to take care of his son.

The only person who was capable enough to be his new ḥmt nswt wrt, was his beloved omega daughter, the fifteen years old Sierra. So he married her and made her the new queen.

Sierra loved her little brother and step son Jared and grew quiet affectionate with him. Soon Sierra was pregnant with the pharaoh's child as they consummated the marriage.

Pharaoh's life felt complete again, when Sierra gave birth to a beta baby boy, Misha.

Pharaoh couldn't be happier. Soon his beloved Gen and all other wives were forgotten as Sierra became the sole queen of Egypt. 

The kingdom was once again fulfilled. They had a powerful pharaoh, a kind queen, their future alpha pharaoh and their future beta commander. 

Everything went by smoothly for years. 

The times changed and the middle kingdom thrived, under the leadership of Mentuhotep II. 

The young prince was trained and taught by the best in the kingdom. Jared grew like a weed. He was a fast learner and exceptionally skilful warrior. 

He defeated several expert swordsman at the tender age of eleven. 

By the time he turned fifteen, he was the sole undefeated swordsman of his kingdom.

The pharaoh couldn't be more proud of him. 

Mentuhotep II was old and wanted to retire as soon as Jared turned eighteen. 

He asked Jared to choose his first ḥmt nswt wrt to loose his virginity with, then he could have any princess or whore or concubine he wanted. 

The thing that no one knew about was that prince Jared was far from a virgin. 

Whenever the tall, broad and handsome Jared went to survey his kingdom, he found the most beautiful cockwarmers around, to warm his bed for that night. 

He enjoyed his erotic moments with the finest omegas of the kingdom. 

He knotted and bred them, filling them up with his seed and then left them after taking his pleasure. 

He didn't even care to ask their names. Never remembered their faces.

He didn't even know the name of the omega he lost his virginity to. 

_It was a few months back, when Jared went on a horse riding trip with his half brother Misha and best friends Chris and Tom. All three of them decided to go to a public hammam in disguise._

_No one knew they were the young princes and their friends._

_There were beautiful women providing massages and relieving them of stress using their many talents._

_One of them, a blonde omega relieved Jared of his tension and made him feel the ecstasy of erotic pleasures._

_Jared didn't ask who she was, he didn't bother to. She meant nothing to him. The only thing that caught his attention was _sex.__

_Jared didn't look back to his virgin life after that, and enjoyed the company of beautiful women and physical pleasure._

_But he was always discreet. He made sure to wear simple clothes and least amount of jewellery to appear one of the most common of men. Misha, Chris and Tom did the same._

He had lost count of how many women have kept his cock warm in the past few months, when it was time to loose his virginity.

He married his half sister Adrienne and consummated their marriage, making her the ḥmt nswt wrt.

Soon after his marriage, he was coroneted, the new pharaoh of Egypt, after the king died of old age.

After that Jared married his step mother and half sister Sierra making her ḥmt nswt wrt as well.

He married five more of his sisters, giving them ḥmt nswt wrt position. Whereas all his other sisters remained his secondary wives, until the day his little brother Misha would be old enough to claim some of them as his ḥmt nswt wrt.

 

He took turns and choose among his hundred wives and even more concubines. 

But his favourite way of achieving physical ecstasy was to go out with his little brother and friends, wearing disguise and breeding as many beautiful omega and beta women as they could.

Soon enough most of his wives were pregnant and gave birth to beta boys and omega girls. 

The kingdom rejoiced at the new births. King Jared was just twenty and he bred so many women already. 

Sure enough there were loads more to come.

 

 

 

 

Jared was twenty nine now and had tons of legitimate sons and daughters. 

Jared was very fond of his children and had close relationship with all of them. 

He was also fairly close to his little brother Misha and his friends.

Since he was the young and powerful pharaoh of Egypt, he still found time to spend with his brother and friends to go to their usual _horse riding trips._

They went to new places every time, to explore new cockwarmers. 

 

 

One evening, after their little trip they were returning to their palace when they heard noise coming from the back of a shop of herbs and medicines. 

They stopped and decided to make sure everything was alright.

They got off of their horses and discretely went towards the shop.

Jared and the others soundlessly walked to the back and saw three men surrounding a shivering kid.

"Hey, hey" Jared yelled startling the men.

"What are you doing? Get away from him" he asked in a firm tone, dominating his authority. 

They figured, that this man was an alpha but didn't bother listening to him and continued pulling and tearing at the boy's clothes.

"I said get away" he went into full alpha mode and pulled his sword out.

The men looked horrified and fluttered like chicken about to be slaughtered. They ran away, leaving the half naked boy at the mercy of Jared and his men.

The boy tried to cover himself with the shreds of his long petticoat and the threadbare shirt. 

Jared walked closer to the scared, shivering boy who couldn't have been more than eleven and said. "What are you doing here? All by yourself?".

"I... I was going home with some herbs. My mother asked me to get them for her massage oils" the little boy said, calming down at the nice alpha's closeness.

Jared noticed the distinctive smell of the little boy and realized that he was a male omega.

Jared has never taken a male omega before. Hell he hasn't even seen one. Male omegas were the rarest and the most fertile thing in the world., ones they were fully mature.

This boy was only about eleven but the smell was so strong that Jared's each breath took the heavenly odour straight to his cock. 

His dick pressed against his riding robes and was half hard now.

This never happened before. He never had a hard on for a child, that too a boy!

But the boy was so beautiful. He had milky white skin and slight brush of freckles that spread across his face. 

His eyes looked dark at night, in the presence of only a few lanterns. 

And those lips. Those pouty lips. Jared just wanted to suck and bite that fat lower lip until the boy's mouth was puffy and ruined. He wondered how beautiful those lips would look wrapped around his already hard cock.

He shrugged the filthy thoughts from his head and asked. "What is your name kid?"

Even he couldn't believe his ears. Since when did he care about his cockwarmer's names? 

"I... I am Jensen" the boy said reluctantly.

"Jensen... Jensen" Jared repeated, tasting the name in his mouth. It was so sweet. "Jensen" he said again.

"Sir, if you don't mind, would you take me home please?" Jensen asked, trusting the alpha to take him home safely, after saving him from getting raped. 

_He knew what rape was. His mother has warned him. If only he has listened to her and returned home soon, instead of playing with a stray puppy. He wouldn't have been late and those men wouldn't have found him. But it was okay now, this brave man would take him home safely._

"Of course Jensen. I will take you home" Jared smiled brightly and Jensen missed the hint of lust in the corner of his eyes.

Jensen's eyes brightened in relief, hearing this and he grabbed Jared's hand as it was offered.

Jared turned, holding Jensen's hand in his and gave a slight smirk to Misha, Chris and Tom. 

They understood his _This one is my cockwarmer_ smile and smiled back.

They climbed on their horses, with Jensen sitting in front of Jared. His back pressed against Jared's chest and they started riding.

"Sir, my home is that way" Jensen pointed when Jared rode his horse along some other way, followed by the other three men.

 

"Yes, but since you are such a nice boy, I thought you deserve something special. A gift" Jared said, gently trying to rub his cloth covered cock against Jensen's back.

He snaked a hand around Jensen's torso in a show of holding him so that he doesn't fall, and pulled him closer to feel the warm body against his.

"But my mother will be worried" Jensen said and Jared could imagine the pout of that fat and sinful bottom lip, even though it was turned away from him.

"Do you think your mother will say no to the pharaoh?" Jared asked cocking an eyebrow, although the boy couldn't see.

"Pharaoh? Are we going to see the pharaoh?" Jensen asked in surprise, almost turning to look at Jared. 

Jared didn't reply for a moment. Just brought his lips closer to Jensen's earlobe and gently rubbed it, while trying to keep his attention on horse-riding as well. 

He looked at the road and took deep breaths against the back of Jensen's ear. 

_God he smelled so good. This is pure temptation. Sin in his lap._

"Watch it" Jensen almost screamed, but Jared took control before the horse was gonna hit a dog. 

The dog ran away whining and Jared got Marcellus back on track. 

_This boy would be the death of him. Even immature and fully dressed, he still had so much control over Jared, that even the great pharaoh lost control._

"Yes. You are going to see and service the pharaoh" he said, brushing Jensen's earlobe one more time.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jared and his men reached their palace in the central region of the city of Waset(Thebes). It was almost dawn and Jensen was asleep in Jared's lap. 

Jared climbed off of Marcellus, holding Jensen with his left arm while the boy's head rested on his shoulder. 

The sounds of soft snoring and the gentle breeze of Jensen's breath on his neck was doing something to the pharaoh that he has never experienced before. 

"Jensen"... _Jensen_

It was like a prayer in his mind, providing him all the comforts and calm which he has never felt before.

The pharaoh never thought that there was something left to feel. He had all kinds of comforts, riches, respect, everything. But one thin trail of Jensen's drool dripping on his neck provided him the kind of euphoria that he didn't know existed.

This was complete bliss. 

Jared was excited and extremely scared. 

This is temptation. The gates of hell. _Or heaven._

The pharaoh felt like the goddess Qetesh disguised herself as this little walking talking sin and crossed paths with him. The impossible ecstasy that he was feeling, in the presence of the fully dressed, little boy was heavenly.

It's a toxic addiction, his mind told him. But his heart was ready to take all the toxins just to have a night with the kid. And his cock showed a little twitch to show his support for his heart's decision. 

If he was to die and go to hell, at least he should have something worth dying for.

_Jensen. My Jensen..._

"Brother, are you alright?" Misha asked and all three of them looked at him in concern.

Jared realized that he was still standing next to Marcellus, hugging Jensen's sleeping form tight.

"I am fine, lets go in" Jared said and walked into the palace, while Misha, Chris and Tom followed. 

Jared reached inside and went to his library. He laid Jensen on the elegant feather soft couch and called for Felicia, one of the caretakers of the concubines of the harem. 

It didn't take a minute, before Felicia was already in the library.

"My pharaoh" she greeted and bowed down, on one knee. She kept her head down and avoided eye contact in respect for her pharaoh. 

"Take the concubine to the harem and make him as comfortable as you can and make sure no one, NO ONE touches him inappropriately, FAAHIM(understood)?" Jared said in his dominating tone, pointing towards Jensen.

"Hadir(yes sir) my pharaoh" Felicia said, still looking down.

"Imshi"(go away) Jared ordered and Felicia quickly walked towards the couch and carefully picked the sleeping boy in her arms. She carried him bridal style, with so much care like he was made up of flower petals. Then she walked out of the library.

Jared was already feeling an emptiness in his heart as Felicia carried Jensen away from him. He needs to take the boy soon, but first he needs some rest. It was dawn already and he had a meeting with his wuzaṛa(minister) in a few hours. 

So he decided to go to his room and rest.

Jared removed his riding attire and wore a long petticoat. 

He walked to his table where there was a bowl of water with rose petals floating on it. He splashed some of it on his face. 

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face, removing water and a few petals stuck on his well trimmed beard. 

He placed the towel on the table and sighed. The thoughts of Jensen never leaving him the entire time.

He was about to go to bed when his door knocked.

_Who the hell dared to disturb him at this time?_

He swallowed his irritation and said "It-fad-dal"(come in).

"Sabah al-Khair(Good morning) pharaoh" ḥmt nswt wrt Sierra entered.

She was wearing nothing but gold jewellery. Her breasts, buttocks and pussy was completely exposed for the pharaoh's sight. A heavy necklace passing through her cleavage separated her tits and the ruby at the end of the long necklace reached down to her clitoris. That was all she was wearing on her torso. Her legs and arms however were completely covered with gold jewellery and precious stones. 

Her entire body had designs painted with galena, which made sure of her loyalty to the pharaoh.

_If the designs were spread or ruined then that would mean, the ḥmt nswt wrt or the concubine has been touched by another._

"Mother" Jared smiled and nodded.

"Jared, you look tired my son. Is everything okay?" She quickly walked closer to her step son and half brother and cupped his face, pressing her naked breasts against his chest.

"I am fine mother, just had a night out with Misha and my friends. I just want to get some rest before the meeting" Jared said and turned to walk towards the bed.

Sierra stood there dumbfounded as Jared ignored her body for the first time and gave sleep a higher priority. 

She quickly grabbed Jared from the behind and pressed her entire body against his back. Then she slowly snaked her hands down to his crotch and grabbed his cloth covered cock. 

"Mumkin(maybe) I could help you relax. Blow off some stress" she breathed against his neck and kneaded his shoulder with one hand. While the other groped his cloth covered cock. 

The breath against his neck reminded Jared of Jensen. He gently released himself from her grip and said "I need to be alone for a while mother, there are things I... I need to understand". His mind dragging him back to the aftereffects of Jensen's closeness. 

"Okay son as you wish. Maybe I could just give you a massage to release the stress?" Sierra offered. 

"I would love that" Jared said and laid on the bed. 

Sierra grabbed a goblet of body oil from the pharaoh's desk and climbed on the bed.

Jared laid face down on the bed.

Sierra poured a substantial amount of oil on Jared's back and started kneading all the pressure points.

Jared moaned in relief and comfort as her hands traced his entire back. 

He didn't even realize when he fell asleep.

_Jensen. Jensen..._

_Jensen's face. Jensen's eyes. Jensen's skin. Jensen's freckles. Jensen's warm body. Jensen's breath. Jensen's drool. Jensen's lips..._

_God that fat bottom lip. Just made to be wrapped around my cock. So warm, so wet. Ohh god Jensen._

_I... I am gonna. I am gonna_

"mhmm you taste so good son".

"Wha...?" Jared raised his head and looked down. It was his mother licking the cum off of his cock.

"What's happening?" _Where's Jensen?_

"I wanted to relieve you of your stress. You were moaning in your sleep while I sucked your stress off" she gave another lick on the head of Jared's overly sensitive cock.

Jared slowly pushed her away, while trying not to look rude and sat up. "Is it time for the meeting yet?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Before Sierra could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"It-fad-dal" Jared said.

One of Jared's caretakers, Kosterman entered and said "Sabah al-Khair my pharaoh, it's time for the meeting". 

Jared was sitting naked, with his cock completely on display. While his mother sat between his legs, face covered in cum. 

"Yes give me a few moments" Jared said and Kosterman stepped out of the door.

Jared got out of bed and walked towards his personal hammam attached to his room. 

"You need me in there son?" Sierra asked. 

"No mother. I shouldn't keep you busy here" Jared smiled and walked away from her for the second time today. 

_This never happened before. Jared never denied sex or any kind of physical pleasure. Especially not from his favourite ḥmt nswt wrt Sierra._

_After Jared's mother Geneviève died, she was the one who took care of him. Her father Mentuhotep II married her and made her the sole ḥmt nswt wrt of Egypt. She loved Jared like her own son._

_Even after she gave birth to Misha, Jared was her first priority. Whenever baby Jared was hungry, she would breastfeed him. Then after Jared was done she would feed Misha. She always loved Jared more than her own son._

_Jared loved her too. He always gave her the highest priority, among all her other ḥmt nswt wrt._

_Jared made love to her the most. Out of all the women in his life, she was his favourite. And he never once denied her sex whenever she asked for it._

_Then what happened today?_

"What is Jensen?" 

Jared froze on his way to the hammam hearing the name.

"What?" Jared turned his head a bit and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't face her, he doesn't trust his expressions when it comes to that little boy. _Jensen._

"You were saying Jensen in your sleep. What is Jensen?"

"Umm... It means uh... God's grace. I am worried about the kingdom, mumkin I was praying in my sleep" Jared shrugged and entered the hammam without another glance at Sierra, closing the door.

"Okay, Ma’ salaama(good bye)" she said and turned to leave the room.

_Perhaps she is being paranoid. Jared is just stressed because of the management of the kingdom. She is still his favourite. Isn't she?_

She buried the spec of doubt and left the room.

Jared swallowed his fear and scrubbed his body to remove the black remains of galena left by Sierra on his body _and his soul._

It's not a big deal, Jensen is just another concubine. He can have sex with anyone he wants to. Then why was he worried about the fact that Sierra knew his name? And why did he lie to Sierra and not tell her that Jensen was a who, not a what? 

Jared scrubbed harder and washed his body with burning hot water, leaving rashes on his skin.

He tried to calm down and called his servant Kosterman to dress him into his official attire.

Kosterman wrapped the Shendyt across Jared's body counter clockwise and tied it on the front. Letting the folds hang in the front of Jared's body, between his thighs.

Then he placed the golden headdress Nemes on his head, covering Jared's shoulder length hair and tied the band of the Nemes just above his brows.

He put royal fragrance on Jared's body to complete the attire. 

Then they left for the meeting that was to be carried out over breakfast. 

Jared entered the dining room of the palace and everyone stood and bowed in respect.

"Sabah al-Khair my pharaoh" came a sound in unison.

"Sabah an-nuur" Jared responded and took his seat on the dining table. Everyone else followed.

Various delicacies were placed in front of the pharaoh and the ministers, as the meeting started.

"My pharaoh, we have started the construction of the pyramids along the edge of the Nile just like you asked. But we need more manpower" one of the ministers spoke.

"These pyramids are the most important priority at the moment. It's for the protection of the middle kingdom against the outsiders. Take as many men as you want" Jared replied.

"Hadir" the minister replied.

"My pharaoh, should we start building the temple of Karnack as planned or should we delay it until the pyramids are finished?" Another minister asked.

"We need protection of the mighty god Amun Ra, from the enemies. Building temples is as important as pyramids. And more work would mean more employment for our commoners. Start building the temple" Jared replied.

"Hadir my pharaoh. May Osiris and Amun Ra protect your soul for all eternity" the minister said.

"Allah Yasalimak"(May god bless us) everyone spoke in unison.

The meeting ended and Jared went to his throne room. 

He sat on his huge iron throne and called Kosterman.

"My pharaoh" Kosterman greeted.

"Ask Chris to come and see me now" Jared ordered.

"Hadir my pharaoh" Kosterman bowed and left.

A few minutes later Chris entered the throne room. 

Jared was sitting on the throne with his legs crossed and elbow resting on the hand rest of the throne. One hand was under his chin while the other was holding a goblet of wine.

"My pharaoh" Chris greeted and Jared smiled.

"I want you to find Jensen's mother" Jared said.

"Who?" Chris frowned.

"The boy we found last night?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that one. But why do you want his mother?" Chris asked in confusion.

"I wanna buy him" Jared said straightforward.

"Yes of course. I will find her as soon as possible" Chris bowed and turned to leave.

"And uh" Jared spoke and Chris stopped to hear him, turning back.

"Umm make sure no one here finds out his name. Always address him as 'concubine'" Jared said.

"Umm okay, we always address them as concubines anyways" Chris shrugged at the obviousness and left.

Jared sighed. 

He couldn't help but worry about the little boy. Especially because he moaned the boy's name this morning. 

_Jensen._

The name echoed in his ears. He needs to see him. He needs to touch the kid. He needs...

"Felicia" he called.

Not a moment later, Felicia rushed into the throne room.

"My pharaoh" she bowed. 

"Get the boy ready" Jared said and downed the entire goblet of wine, then he placed it on the side table.

He got up from the throne and walked towards the door, crossing Felicia on the way.

"I will have him tonight".


	3. Chapter 3

_His back hurts. Probably he slept wrong._

Wait.

Is he moving?

"What's happening?" Jensen slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of it.

"Where's my Ommee (mother)?" He asked the red headed woman who was carrying him and he struggled to get away.

"hadi a3sabak (calm down)" Felicia said and held him tight. "I am not gonna hurt you".

Jensen continued to push away and kick his legs in air, but Felicia maintained her grip.

"Stop fighting, your struggles aren't gonna help you" Felicia said, now holding Jensen's legs tightly under her arms while her hands gripped his hips. "Stop fighting it".

"Let me go to my Ommee, yrja (please)" Jensen started sobbing hard.

"Asif (sorry) but there is nothing I can do. You are a concubine now and you will live here and pleasure the pharaoh" Felicia said in an empathetic way. 

"Concubine?" Jensen asked wiping his tears and looked questioningly at the red headed woman. Pharaoh had a job for him, and he could never deny the pharaoh. His Ommee told him that pharaoh is like their god. After Amun Ra, we should worship our pharaoh and if someone go against their pharaoh then that person suffers the worst curses in hell. The underworld never forgives the people who betray their pharaoh, traitors burn in their afterlife.

"The person who makes a pharaoh happy" Felicia said, entering into the harem. She loosened her grip on the boy since he wasn't struggling anymore. 

"Okay. Ommee said I make her happy always, so I think I can make the pharaoh happy too" he nodded to himself as he spoke. Felicia giggled hearing this, the little boy was too cute for his own good. His eyes were beautiful and innocent and so hopeful. No doubt the pharaoh chose him. 

Felicia wondered when the pharaoh might claim him. He was too young to be bred, probably ten or eleven years old at most. Maybe pharaoh just wanted to keep him for future use. 

Jensen looked at the beautiful inscriptions on the ceiling. As Felicia carried him, he stared at the carvings of naked people on the ceilings. It was beautiful.

"Where are we going?" He asked turning his head sideways to look at the long corridor they were walking through.

"To your room" Felicia replied and kept walking.

"Where is that brave soldier who saved me last night? He told me he would take me back to my ommee" Jensen asked, hoping to see the brave alpha again.

"What brave soldier?" Felicia asked in curiosity.

"He was very wasium (handsome) and so brave. He pulled out his sword and made the bad men run away" Jensen said pulling out an imaginary sword and swinging it in air, imitating his hero. 

"Okay okay, I get it" Felicia said, holding him properly despite his air sword fight and said "I am sure your batal (hero) will come back someday but right now all you need to think about is making our pharaoh happy".

"Oh you don't worry about that, I will tell him so many funny alnnakat (jokes) that he will not stop laughing. Ommee says I am the funniest boy she has ever known" Jensen's smile dropped at the thought of his Ommee.

"Ommee must be worried about me, I need to tell her that I am okay" Jensen pouted. 

"Don't you worry kid, the pharaoh will find your mother and tell her that you are perfectly safe here. I am sure she wouldn't worry after that" Felicia smiled reassuringly at the boy. 

_She knew the boy would be safe from everyone else, the pharaoh strictly ordered to keep the boy safe. But who will save him from the pharaoh, the boy thinks he's here to make the pharaoh laugh. What will happen when he finds out what the pharaoh is planning to do to him?_

Well it would be fun to watch the adorable boy grow. Pharaoh will not claim him for at least two years until the boy hits sinn albulugh (puberty) so it would be kinda nice to have Jensen around. 

They reached a room which was at the end of the harem, next to Felicia's room. It was lit by a few lanterns, but since it was dawn already, the morning lights have started seeping through the multiple windows. 

"This is your room" Felicia put him down and Jensen looked around. It was a dark room with nothing but a small bed, a chair and a table. A lantern was hanging down the ceiling but Felicia put it out. The sunlight was illuminating most part of the room and it would keep it bright when the sun came up completely. There were many small openings on the walls that functioned as windows, but they didn't have any shutters. 

"Okay so first of all, there is the common hammam so you take off your clothes and take a bath there" Felicia pointed outside the window to an open pond like area. Jensen noticed a few naked woman and men sitting at the sides and washing themselves.

"What? I am not bathing with them, I am a big boy" he said pulling his threadbare shirt to cover himself more properly, as Felicia tried to take it off.

"That's why I am telling you to go now, the rush is less. After other concubines wake up that place is gonna be filled with naked people" she pushed his hands away as gently as she could and untied the strings of his shirt to remove it. 

"Come on, let me" she said when Jensen resisted. 

"Look boy, this is what you have to do so accept it" she said and Jensen started sobbing again. 

"Ommee I am sorry, I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have played with the puppy, I should've returned straight back home" he cried to himself and Felicia sighed. 

_God this boy is gonna so much work._

"Alright enough" She grabbed him and pulled his shirt off of him, then she untied his petticoat and it fell down, leaving Jensen completely naked in front of Felicia. 

Jensen tried to cover his tiny little prick with his hands but Felicia caught a glimpse of it. _It was gorgeous. Pink and tiny and so soft and perfect. If Jensen goes out like this he was bound to get raped by one of the male guards or other betas. The pharaoh had ordered her to protect him at all costs and if something happens to this boy then she was sure that she would loose her head._

"You know what, why don't I take you to the private hammam? I am sure the pharaoh wouldn't mind when I tell him it was for you" Felicia said, her eyes trailing all over the little boy's body. The omega was doing something to her beta self that she had to think about Gordon Walker, _the person who beheaded the traitors,_ to calm herself down.

"Umm you should wear your petticoat" Felicia said and Jensen quickly bend over to pick it up and wrap it around himself. 

But it was too late, Felicia caught another glance of the heavenly sight of the pink little, useless omega dick.

She swallowed hard and looked away as Jensen wrapped himself with that piece of cloth.

"Come on" she said and Jensen followed her.

She took him to an indoor hammam that had a big bath and various scented oils and other liquids placed on the side in goblets. 

Felicia said "Take it off". Looking at Jensen's cloth covered little dick. 

"Not with you watching" Jensen furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lips. 

"It's either me or all of them" Felicia said looking challengingly into the boy's eyes.

"You are so mean" Jensen said furrowing his nose and took off his petticoat. 

Felicia's mouth watered.

"Why don't you sit here" she guided him towards a small stool and Jensen sat on it. She grabbed a bucket filled with cold water and sat next to him. She picked up a goblet of dark green paste and poured a substantial amount on her hands. Then she gently spread it over Jensen's torso.

"That's cold. Ommee puts this on me too, it tickles" Jensen hissed and squirmed as Felicia spread it over his body. _Trying not to feel him up._

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, you will have a new name here" Felicia said still rubbing the stuff on Jensen's torso.

"What? I have a name, it's Jensen" Jensen said looking angry and confused. 

"I thought I would name you Ross but now I have decided on Rose" Felicia said, her hands slowly snaking down Jensen's abdomen to between his thighs. 

Jensen moved uncomfortably, "I think I can bath myself" he said. "Oh don't be silly, if I don't do it then those people will" she said reminding Jensen of those naked men and women outside. 

Jensen cooperated and let her touch wherever she wanted to. 

"Bend over Rose" she said.

Jensen hesitated for a moment but then did as he was told to. Felicia manhandled him on his knees and hands, so that his ass was completely exposed to her. 

Her hands slowly found their way to his hole. She gently traced his rim, spreading the green stuff on it. "It tickles so much" Jensen jiggled his hips, trying to get away. 

"Relax boy, you don't want to go near the pharaoh with stinky ass, do you?" She said in a firm tone.

"No..." Jensen said still feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Then stop moving Rose" Felicia said and continued cleaning the boy's hole.

"Don't call me Rose, I am Jensen" he pouted. "I am a boy".

"Oh yes you are, but you are as pink as a rose" Felicia said referring to Jensen's pink little dick but Jensen didn't know that. 

"What is your name?" Jensen asked. 

"It's Felicia" she answered, pouring cold water on Jensen's ass. 

"Do you make the pharaoh happy too?" Jensen asked.

"Umm... No I am not the pharaoh's type. Pharaoh likes omegas" Felicia said.

"Oh like me?" Jensen asked sitting down so that Felicia could wash his hair.

"You are the first boy omega. Pharaoh only has girl omegas for his pleasure" she said pouring the green stuff on his head.

"Yeah Ommee says I am the only boy omega she has seen" Jensen said as Felicia lathered up his head with that green paste. 

She poured water on top of his head, washing his entire body. "Now you look clean and pretty like a beautiful Rose" Felicia smiled and grabbed a towel. 

She wrapped it around his waist and grabbed another to dry off his hair.

They walked back to Jensen's room and another servant Anna came in with fresh petticoat. 

"Put it on" Felicia said, taking the petticoat from Anna and giving it to Jensen.

Jensen tied it around his body quickly.

"Good boy, now come with me lets get you something to eat" Felicia smiled offering her hand.

Jensen grabbed it quickly with a bright smile, thinking about food. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, he hoped there would be some pie. Swan pie was his favourite, his Ommee always made swan pie on special occasions. Jensen made it to the concubine's dining room and sat on the mat. It was still too early for breakfast so nobody was there. But Felicia managed to find some last night's leftovers of rice and fried duck. 

Jensen stuffed his face shamelessly like he hasn't eaten in years. He ate much more than what Felicia anticipated, judging his thin frame. Felicia watched him eat and couldn't help but smile as Jensen moaned while eating.

After eating Felicia took him to the common room and introduced him to everyone so that he could make some friends.

Jensen was sitting with someone who's name was Josie here. But she secretly told Jensen that her real name was Alaina. They became very close friends as he realized that they had a lot in common. Josie was twelve and she laughed at all his jokes. She told that she came here three years ago and she still hasn't seen the pharaoh. Probably she would see him when she turns thirteen. 

"Three years, I cannot stay here for three years. I have to go back to my ommee" Jensen panicked but Josie told him to calm down. "The pharaoh chose you so I guess you don't have to wait that long. None of us have been chosen by the pharaoh, most of us were offered to him as gifts and he bought some of us to help our families" Alaina said.

"Help your families?" Jensen asked, frowning his eyebrows.

"You understand right, how tough it is to raise children, especially omega girls? So the pharaoh bought us to relieve our family from the burden of raising us" she explained him.

"No, my ommee loves me. I am his only son, she would never sell me. I am NOT a burden" Jensen yelled and stood up.

"No. Your Ommee didn't sell you, the pharaoh chose you because he is interested in having you" Alaina said and pulled him back down, gently rubbing his back to relax him.

"But... But how does the pharaoh know I can make him happy?" He asked her in confusion.

"Maybe he saw you, I don't know. But you don't have to worry about that right now, you are too young" she said. "Come on lets play, catch me if you can" Alaina giggled and ran away, Jensen got up and followed her with a chuckle.

Felicia was watching them play when a guard yelled from outside "Felicia, now throne room". 

Felicia rushed to the throne room. 

Minute later she reached there and saw the pharaoh sitting on the iron throne, enjoying his wine.

The pharaoh said he's gonna have the boy tonight and walked out of the room.

_Tonight._

_Tonight?_

Oh my god, she needs to prepare the boy.

Felicia rushed back to the harem and saw Jensen throwing mud balls at Alaina. He was dirty and covered in mud, as he laughed and played.

"Rose" she called but Jensen didn't reply because he wasn't used to that name.

So Felicia just walked to him and grabbed him from behind. She picked him up and said "What do you think you are doing?" 

"Put me down" Jensen yelled and struggled but Felicia just carried him on her right shoulder and took him into the private hammam.

"You need a shower and preparation" Felicia said and put him down. "Sit" she directed towards the stool.

Jensen threw a bitchface but sat anyways. "I was this close to winning" he showed, bringing his thumb and index finger closer. "Yeah yeah mud fight champion" she taunted. "The pharaoh wants to have you tonight so you need to be prepared".

This caught Jensen's attention.

"What? But Alaina said..." Jensen started but got cut off. "Her name is Josie and doesn't matter what she said, it's the pharaoh's decision". 

"But I haven't prepared alnnakat" Jensen furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"I highly doubt it that you are gonna need alnnakat" she said with a slight smirk and started washing Jensen.

"What do you mean?" Jensen asked, not understanding the situation.

Felicia looked at his beautiful innocent eyes. So green, so childish.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. You will be fine" she gave him fake reassurance and continued washing his body.

"Bend over" she said.

"Seriously I can clean my butt..." Jensen spoke.

"You need more than cleaning, now bend over we don't have much time" she ordered.

Jensen bent over. He didn't wanna be late for the pharaoh.

Jensen could feel Felicia's fingers tracing his rims. It felt so weird, so ticklish. Then suddenly he felt a finger entering him.

"What? What are you doing?" Jensen tried to get away.

"It's for your own good boy, you don't wanna get ripped open" Felicia said, holding his hips closer and adding another finger.

"What? Ripped open?" Jensen panicked, trying to maintain his balance as Felicia added a third finger.

Jensen was so slick. Even though he was too young but still just a slight touch was getting the boy all wet. Felicia has never seen such a fertile omega. Well she never saw a male omega before Jensen. Guess the rumours about male omegas being the most fertile creatures is true. 

"Nothing, just relax and let me prepare you" she said and continued twisting and stretching his inner muscles. But she avoided his prostate. She didn't want Jensen to squirt. If the pharaoh found out that someone else made Jensen squirt then, well she doesn't wanna think about that. 

_When an omega squirted for the first time, his or her slick was mixed with blood. That confirmed that the omega is a virgin._

She pulled out her fingers after being convinced that Jensen was loose enough. Then she washed his hole off the green paste, with cold water and poured some rose scented oil in it. Then she shoved a short yet thick cylindrical shaped silver butt plug in it. 

"Keep that in" she said and turned Jensen around.

That's when she noticed that Jensen's eyes were red rimmed and wet.

"Hey, did I hurt you?" Felicia asked in more fear than concern. She couldn't risk getting that kid hurt.

"I am gonna get raped, aren't I?" Jensen asked as another teardrop escaped his eyes.

Felicia could feel her heart break, hearing that. 

"I... I am sorry" Felicia said, "You won't get hurt if you cooperate".

Jensen buried his face in his hands and sobbed hard.

Felicia pulled him in for a hug and rubbed his back.

"You can't deny the pharaoh, the only thing you can do is let him do whatever he wants to. You will be okay then" she said kissing the top of his head.

They stayed like that for a while until Jensen calmed down a bit. 

Felicia picked him up and held him close to her. Jensen's arms were wrapped around her neck and he passed out after crying too much. 

Felicia carried him to his room and laid him on the bed, on his back.

She brought a bowl of galena and started drawing patterns on his chest. 

It was evening and Jared finished his dinner, he was sitting on his throne. It was alttarfih (entertainment) time so all the ḥmt nswt wrt, nswt and many others were sitting in the throne room as well. 

Their were many half naked concubines dancing and showing several tricks and talents to keep the pharaoh entertained. But Jared couldn't be less interested.

All he wanted to do was see _his_ Jensen. 

Jensen's thought hasn't left his mind, _his soul,_ even for a moment. It has been just one day since he met Jensen but the control that boy had over him was inconceivable. 

He was least interested in watching the naked concubines dance but Sierra was sitting near him. And he couldn't afford anymore abnormalities in his behaviour after what he did this morning. So he watched and pretended to enjoy. Although it was surprising to him as well. Last night he couldn't have enough of naked concubines and whores but tonight all he wants is that kid.

He sighed at the frustration of his heart _and his cock_ and continued watching.

Suddenly Chris arrived the throne room and stood at the doorway. Jared saw him and said "Imshi".

It didn't take a minute before all of them cleared the throne room, leaving Jared and Chris alone.

Chris walked in the room and Jared stood up from his throne.

"Did you find her?" He asked hopefully.

Chris smirked and called "Cassidy".

A pretty blonde woman entered the throne room. 

She was tall, taller than most women he has seen and she had very pale skin. No doubt she was Jensen's mother. A beautiful thing like Jensen had to come out of a woman this pretty.

"Masa' alkhayr pharaoh" Cassidy bowed without making eye contact and got on her knee.

"Masa' alkhayr Cassidy" Jared smiled and walked towards her.

 _That voice._

Cassidy's eyes widened in realization and she looked up.

"You".

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter is here.  
> Let me know if I made any mistakes. :)

"You"

Cassidy stared at Jared with shocked expression.

"Do I know you?" Jared asked, trying to jog his memory and failing.

"No... No ignore me. Forgive my disrespect pharaoh" she bowed her head in respect.

Jared couldn't remember her but the only thing he could think about was _Did he have sex with her? He sure as hell doesn't remember her. Well he doesn't remember any of his whores._

"Tell me Cassidy, I order you to tell me the truth" Jared used his alpha voice to force the truth out of her.

"I just, I saw you at my massage hammam a few years back. It's not what you think it is" Cassidy said, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Hadir my pharaoh, I wouldn't dare lying to you your grace" she said.

Jared felt relieved, although he wasn't hundred percent convinced.

"So I called you here because I want to buy your son" Jared said straightaway.

Cassidy looked up, worry covering her features. She didn't want to be separated from her only son but she couldn't deny the pharaoh. _And this was destiny._

"Yes my pharaoh" a teardrop rolled down her cheek as she gave her consent.

Jared felt bad for separating a mother from her only child but he _needed_ Jensen.

"I assure you that Jensen will be well cared here. You don't have to worry about him at all" Jared said honestly.

Cassidy didn't say anything and just tried to control her tears.

Jared placed a hand on her head reassuringly, trying to give her some comfort. "I give you my word, I will always protect him".

Cassidy wiped her tears. "I believe you pharaoh, I believe you".

"Good. Now what do you want in return?" Jared asked her.

Cassidy wiped her tears and got up. "My son is not for sale. You can keep him because you promised me you will protect him. Don't break that promise pharaoh", she said in a way that made the alpha's guts clench.

Then she bowed one last time and turned to leave.

Jared stared at her as she left, he was shocked, unconvinced and a bit disappointed at himself. But there was nothing he could've done, he couldn't _not have_ Jensen. 

_Jensen's thoughts came back to him, maybe it never left. He will have him tonight, he will see all the parts of Jensen tonight._

_He couldn't wait to take that boy, his omega. His Jensen._

_Jensen._

"Phew for a moment there I thought she was one of our whores" Chris said with a sigh.

"Me too. Lets not mention this to anyone okay? Not even Steve and Misha" Jared said, trying to keep Jensen's identity hidden and low profile.

"Yeah, sure" Chris reassured and left the throne room.

  


  


  


  


"Kosterman" Jared called.

Soon Kosterman came rushing and bowed in front of the pharaoh.

"My pharaoh" he greeted.

"Ask Felicia to deliver the concubine to my room in about a saeat (hour)" Jared said and turned to go to his room.

"Hadir my pharaoh" Kosterman said as he walked away.

  


  


  


  


He went to his room and entered his personal hammam. He needed a warm bath, not because he didn't want Jensen to get grossed out because he was sweaty.

He scrubbed his body clean with scented paste and warm water, giving special attention towards cleaning his cock. 

Then he patted himself dry and put on a loose petticoat. _Because it was comfortable, not because it is easy to remove._

Then he went back to his room, grabbing a bottle of wine and a goblet. He poured himself a glass full and sprawled on his armchair.

_What would have happened if Jensen turned out to be his son? Was that girl lying? Why would she lie? What were her intentions?_

A billion thoughts rushed through his head as he sipped his wine.

One thing was clear in his head. Nothing NOTHING can stop him from taking Jensen tonight. He would see that boy, touch that boy, feel that boy and make love to that tiny little, delicate body and put his dick in that tight little ass. His dick gave an interesting twitch at the thought. He couldn't help but imagine how warm and wet that body would feel around his aching cock. How he would move his cock in and out of that body, stretching that little, untouched hole. _Oh god, Jensen must be a virgin. He's so young and how much Jared would love to take his virginity away. He was dying to fill that cunt with loads of cum, until Jensen's belly is bloated with his cum and his babies._

  


  


  


  


His train of thoughts was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"It-fad-dal" Jared said and the door opened.

"I brought the concubine, my pharaoh" Felicia said, entering into the room and bowing. 

Jared felt a flash of warmth in his heart and _cock._ He placed the goblet on the side table and stood up. "Bring him in".

Felicia nodded and stepped out of the room. 

A moment later she brought sleeping Jensen into the room and stood near the doorway.

Jared walked towards them and took Jensen from her arms. He carried him bridal style towards the bed and said "Imshi".

Felicia left the room, closing the door behind her.

  


  


  


  


Jared carried the boy to the bed, eyes locked on the little boy's face.

"You're so beautiful" he said, laying the boy gently on his bed. 

"mhmm" Jensen slowly opened his eyes and looked around, a bit disoriented.

"What? Ommee?" he said trying to focus on the person who is looking down at him.

"No Jensen, you are mine now" Jared said.

"Brave alpha?" Jensen's face brightened up as he recognized his hero.

"I was thinking about you all day" Jensen blushed and sat up. 

Jared just stared at him in amusement as Jensen showed his excitement in seeing his hero.

"You are so brave and so..." Jensen blushed looking down.

That blush went straight to Jared's cock.

He lifted Jensen's face putting his thumb and index finger under Jensen's chin. 

Jensen looked into his eyes. He had so much love and respect and admiration in those bright green eyes. 

This was the first time Jared noticed how beautiful Jensen's eyes were, how hopeful.

"So... So what Jensen?" He traced Jensen's fat bottom lip with his thumb while keeping his index finger under his chin. 

"Tell me Jensen, I am so what?" 

Jensen's face flushed with embarrassment and his cheeks got covered with a beautiful shade of pink. His lips shivered under the alpha's touch.

"You are so... wa... wasium (handsome) and I just..." he said trying not to blush too hard.

"Oh yeah? And you just what?" He brought his lips close to Jensen's and slightly brushed it against his with a feather light touch. 

He could feel Jensen's breath against his mouth, as Jensen tried to control it.

"You have to tell me Jensen" he gave a kitten lick to Jensen's sinful bottom lip, getting a taste of the boy. It was so different, so new.

_Jared was never inclined towards teasing or foreplay. He usually liked to get straight to it. He always just roughly fucked his omegas with an intention of achieving orgasm. But right now, he was trying so hard to delay it. He just wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to feel, to learn, to worship Jensen's body for all eternity._

"I... I just want you to... Uhh" Jensen moaned as Jared found his way to his neck and licked. 

Jensen threw his head back to give Jared more access to his throat.

"Oh alpha" he said and grabbed a handful of Jared's hair, trying to keep Jared's tongue in that sweet spot behind his ear. 

Jared gently licked and sucked behind his ear and then gave a tiny little lick to Jensen's earlobe which made Jensen go crazy. 

"Please" he moaned.

Jared nuzzled his nose against Jensen's neck, taking a deep breath of that sweet omega scent. "Please what Jensen?"

"Please alpha" Jensen moaned and squirmed, trying to get Jared's cock between his thighs.

"So eager Jensen? You want it, you gotta ask for it" Jared was having so much fun playing with the kid. He didn't expect Jensen to have a crush on him. He thought he might face some struggle or resistance from the little boy. But the boy's excitement was too amusing for him.

"Please alpha, make love... Uhh... Make love to me" Jensen said climbing on top of Jared's lap and rubbing their cloth covered groins together. 

Jared didn't need anymore invitation. He untied Jensen's petticoat and removed it.

There it was. Jensen's useless little omega dick, hard as a rock, standing proudly in front of the pharaoh.

Jensen shamelessly wiggled his hips, trying to get some friction against his hole. His dick swayed in the process, leaving Jared a mindless knot head.

It didn't take Jared a moment to remove his own petticoat and manhandle Jensen on the bed, so that he was lying on the bed with Jensen sitting on top of him. 

His huge _HUGE_ cock was pressed between his abdomen and Jensen's ass. 

"You want it so bad huh? Why don't you ride me?" Jared said but it was more like an order.

Jensen was too young to ride him, but Jared just wanted to watch that little boy try. 

Jensen got up on his knees and grabbed Jared's cock with his tiny, baby soft hands.

Jared held back, trying to control himself from cumming embarrassingly early. He was the pharaoh, he couldn't blow his load too soon. 

Jensen lined Jared's cock with his ass hole and tried to push down. 

Jared's cock was thick like Marcellus's, there was no way it was going in that tiny little, immature hole of Jensen's.

The cock just slipped on Jensen's slick ass cleavage and missed.

Jensen frustratingly tried to get it in but failed every time. 

At last he sighed and sat down on Jared's pelvis, pressing Jared's balls. 

Jensen didn't realize that all that slipping and missing gave enough friction to Jared's cock and the last bit of pressure on his balls pushed him off the edge. He came, digging his fingers into Jensen's tiny hips and biting his lips.

Cum painted his stomach as he panted, enjoying his post orgasmic haze.

"Oh god" Jared said bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing his eyes. He never had such an intense orgasm, that too without any penetration. But now it's over, he couldn't last longer.

Jared couldn't be more wrong as Jensen suddenly started licking Jared's cock and cleaning it off of cum. 

Jensen licked and swallowed all the cum from Jared's extremely sensitive cock as Jared just grabbed the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Eleven years old, immature, yet this boy was a tiny little walking, talking, _licking,_ sin on legs. 

Jared was sure now that this is goddess Qetesh in disguise, who came here to end him. 

This boy was gonna be the death of him.

Jensen cleaned Jared's cock and abdomen clean and licked his lips unconsciously.

Jared couldn't get enough of that boy and the innocently filthy things he did.

"Jensen" he said and gently held the boys face. He pulled him down to unite their lips into an unbelievably ecstatic kiss. 

Jared tasted himself on his omega's mouth and couldn't help but fall in love with his darling little omega, _again._

"Oh Jensen!" Jared exclaimed, pulling away and staring at that gorgeous freckled face. "You are so beautiful".

Jensen blushed and those freckles became even more prominent. 

Jared could see that the little omega was still hard, so he got up and laid his darling on the bed.

He gently fondled that little prick with one hand while sliding his other hand's index finger into the boy's hole.

_What is this?_

He noticed that the boy wasn't virgin tight. 

He got closer to Jensen's hole and could smell a hint of rose essence.

"Jensen, did you put rose oil in your hole?" He didn't really want to know the answer.

"No, Felicia prepared me. She said that if she didn't prepare me then the pharaoh would hurt me. I am so happy that you found me instead of the pharaoh. I was so scared that he would rape me" Jensen said, and Jared noticed a hint of fear on his face.

A flash of anger rushed through his blood stream and he clenched his jaw. _How dare she touch his omega and mind wash Jensen against him?_

"The pharaoh would never hurt you baby" Jared said, gently gliding his hand along Jensen's galena painted chest and nipples, while the other hand's finger twisted and turned inside Jensen's hole.

"I know. As long as you are here I am safe" Jensen said with a smile and moaned as Jared's finger brushed against his prostate.

Jared got a bittersweet feeling hearing that. He loved it that Jensen trusted him but he hated the fact that Jensen was afraid of the pharaoh. _What will happen if he tells Jensen that he's the pharaoh?_

He didn't say anything, just continued providing pressure against Jensen's prostate.

Even Jared's finger was like a thin cock. Although Jensen was prepared, but still he was tight for Jared's finger.

Jensen squirmed and moaned at the unusual feeling that he has never experienced before. His entire body spasm and he squirted slick and blood, screaming "alpha", all over his stomach and chest. 

Jensen panted in post orgasmic haze after experiencing his very first orgasm.

Jared pulled out and leaned on top of Jensen, bringing his mouth closer to Jensen's ear. He kissed behind his omega's ear and took a deep soothing breath.

"Not alpha, Jared" he said.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Cassidy returned back to her public hammam and shop attached home.

Her eyes were still wet as she entered her shop. She couldn't control her tears but she needed to be strong. It was meant to happen. 

"Did he take him?" A low, feminine voice asked from the back room. 

Cassidy turned to go to the back room. She parted the curtains and stood at the entrance. "Yes mother, it's done, but you didn't tell me he was the pharaoh", she asked trying to be strong.

"You are not supposed to know everything now. Have patience".


	5. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
I noticed not many people are leaving kudos on this story anymore, after it got deleted.  
If you are interested in this story then leave kudos, because I am very interested in writing it. :3  
Let me know how you are feeling about this.  
You know comments and Kudos encourage me to write.  
And for those who already left kudos and are waiting for the next chapter, I wanna tell you that I have been very busy this week but I will update this weekend for sure.  
Sorry for the delay.

Lots of love.

~~Clara~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> One of you informed me that Egyptian Arabic was not used during Middle kingdom period. But I spent so much time in searching for these words, so I hope that you could ignore that little fact.  
> Also feel free to let me know if I made any other mistakes.  
> And I regularly update tags, it's nothing major but still it would be better if you keep checking them.  
> Feedbacks are always welcome!!!  
> Thanks for being with me so far.
> 
> Love you all...
> 
> ~Clara~

"Not alpha, Jared" he said, pressing another kiss against Jensen's neck. 

When Jensen didn't reply, he pulled back and got up to look at the boy. 

The kid passed out.

Such an intense orgasm was too much for an eleven years old little boy. 

Jared kissed the boys lips one more time and then laid next to him, pulling the kid closer to his heart. 

He nuzzled Jensen's neck and took a deep breath, taking in the erotic and soothing omega smell.

_Usually, EVERYTIME, after the pharaoh was done with fucking a concubine, the whore was supposed to leave the pharaoh's room. A concubine was never allowed to fall asleep in the pharaoh's room. If a concubine passed out unknowingly, then the pharaoh would call his guards and make them carry the naked whore to the harem. But he could never allow the whore to sleep with him._

_Then what happened this time?_

 

 

 

 

 

Jared could never ever dream about throwing Jensen out after fucking. 

He didn't even want Jensen to live in the harem. But it was only safe for the boy if he kept it low profile. Jealousy is the most dangerous weapon and he could never have Jensen be the prey of jealousy.

Jared couldn't sleep, not even for a minute. He just buried his face in Jensen's neck and sobbed. He could never have Jensen, not really without risking Jensen's life. 

If it was in his control then he would leave his country, take Jensen and run away. But he had his people who believed in him, trusted him. Jared cannot be that selfish and leave just to have a life with Jensen. And what about his mother? Sierra loved him more than anything, she raised him. He has some responsibilities towards her, he cannot abandon her. 

Only thing he can do is keep Jensen, _who is probably his son as well_ as a concubine and have him once in a while. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared used all his force to pull himself away from Jensen's pretty little body and called Kosterman.

Kosterman stepped inside and bowed in respect.

"Take him away" Jared said, clenching his fists. 

Kosterman picked Jensen up, bridal style and carried him out of the pharaoh's room. 

Jared's eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore as Kosterman closed the door behind him.

 _If only he had another alpha brother or alpha son, he would leave the kingdom and go far away with his Jensen._

Jared laid on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

He didn't realize when it was morning already. 

His eyes opened hearing the knock on the door. 

"It-fad-dal" Jared said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sabah al-Khair my pharaoh" Sierra entered Jared's room. 

"Mother" Jared smiled and sat up. 

Sierra smiled and moved closer to Jared's bed. "How are you today? My beloved son".

"I am muteab (tired) mother, I am muteab of being a pharaoh. Can't Misha be the pharaoh?" Jared pouted, looking at Sierra. 

"Haqqanaan (Really), you want Misha to rule the kingdom?" Sierra rolled her eyes and chuckled.

This got a smile on Jared's face as well. "La (no) but I am just saying, why do I have to take all the burden?" 

"Abna (son), your al'abb (father) had only one alpha tifl (child), you. And since alphas are the only people capable of controlling masses, so it has to be you. It's your destiny son, you are the royal blood" Sierra said, rubbing Jared's back reassuringly. 

"The sooner you have an alpha warith (heir), sooner you can alttaqaeud (retire), like your al'abb" Sierra explained.

"Yeah well" Jared said and looked down at his hands. Still feeling sorry for himself. 

"Oh son, don't be upset. I think I can help you with your alpha warith problem. Come on lets make more babies" Sierra said moving closer to Jared and pressing her body seductively against his.

"Mother, I am really not feeling well. I don't think I can get it up" Jared said, standing up and moving away from Sierra. 

Sierra swallowed her frustration and tried again. "Let me try, maybe I can help you get it up" she got up and followed Jared.

She hugged Jared from behind and pressed her entire naked body, against Jared's back.

"Yes mother, you could always help me get it up but I just... I am too tired for that. I love you mother, but right now I don't wanna make love to anyone. Probably I am getting too old for this" Jared laughed at himself and shrugged. "Maybe I won't have anymore kids".

"Don't say that, I am sure you will be fine after a few days rest" Sierra said, turning Jared back towards her.

"Yeah, maybe" Jared said and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to go to his personal hammam, leaving Sierra frustrated and confused. 

She just sighed and left the room. Ignoring her inner doubts and suspicions.

_Getting alaintisab aikhtilal wazayfi (erectile dysfunction) at twenty nine was not normal. Their was an excellent chance that Jared lost interest in her. But she didn't wanna think about that, so she just left the room._

 

 

 

 

Jared was terrified of Sierra. He buried himself, chin deep in the warm water and let the heat remove the after effects of Sierra's presence.

_He loved Sierra, she raised him, took care of him and he never denied her sex. Sierra was his favourite. He was allowed to have sex with other concubines, but the most steamy and passionate sex that he had was with his mother._

_Then what happened now?_

_Since the moment he met Jensen, he couldn't think about any other concubine or whore or even his beloved mother. All he wanted was Jensen._

Jared is the pharaoh, he could be with anybody. Then why is he so worried about that little boy? What's so special about that kid anyways?

Jared sighed to himself and buried himself under water, trying to get rid of his unhealthy obsession for that boy and failing. 

The only thing that would help him control his obsession, is if he accepts the truth. He is in love with Jensen and there is nothing he could do to control his feelings. But he can't have Jensen here either. If Sierra or his other ḥmt nswt wrt find out that Jared is only making love to Jensen and no one else, then Jensen might get subjected to jealousy. He didn't wanna think about Jensen getting the same fate as his own mother Geneviève. Sierra told him stories about what happened after his father fell in love with his mother. Jared always believed that somehow it was his fault, although Sierra reassured him that it was not his fault. She always taught him that a pharaoh should never fall in love with a concubine. It is a pharaoh's job to keep all of his ḥmt nswt wrt equally happy and breed all of them. But his father got distracted from his true mission and fell in love with his mother after she gave birth to the warith of the kingdom, Jared. The pharaoh should've been smarter and kept all the ḥmt nswt wrt happy. But since he stopped touching anyone other than Geneviève, so the other ḥmt nswt wrt got jealous and it cost Geneviève, her life.

Jared had that hardwired in his mind. He believed that love kills. He never paid attention to any whore or concubine whenever he fucked them. It was just breeding, nothing else. He never let himself get attached to anyone, he couldn't make stupid decisions like his father and cost an innocent omega, her life. 

It was just supposed to be sex, then what happened? Why can't he get that boy out of his head? He started understanding how his father must have felt about his mother. When someone is in love, they don't really have any control over their emotions. 

 

 

 

 

Jared used all of his strength and got out of the warm water. 

He couldn't stop loving Jensen and he couldn't be with anyone else either. 

Then suddenly he realized something. 

He could always stay away from the palace. He could say that he needs to go to other lands for work and for his trip he could take a few concubines. He would only make love to Jensen, but his other ḥmt nswt wrt would never find out about that. 

Even Sierra wouldn't bother him to have sex with her as far as he is away from the palace. 

All his ḥmt nswt wrt love luxury and they would never offer to go with him, so this way Jensen would be safe and he can have him as much as he wants, for as long as he wants.

_His Jensen._

Jared wiped himself dry and called for Kosterman to dress him up. He felt much more relieved at the thought of having Jensen all the time, without worrying about someone finding out.

Kosterman dressed him up and Jared said, "Call all the ministers, I have an important announcement to make".

"Hadir my pharaoh" Kosterman said, and left the pharaoh's room, to summon all the ministers.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared walked down to the dining hall and entered. 

All the ministers stood up and bowed. "Sabah al-Khair my pharaoh" all of them spoke in unison.

"Sabah an-nuur" Jared replied and joined them at the dining table for their another breakfast meeting.

"I called you all here to inform you that I will keep an eye on the pyramids along the Nile, myself. It is one of the most important thing for our kingdom's safety, so I would like to stay there for a while and see the work myself" Jared said and everyone mumbled in surprise.

"But my pharaoh, that place is not suitable for the comforts of a pharaoh. It is only suitable for the working class people" one of the ministers spoke up.

"Oh yeah? My people work hard to protect our country and I stay in the comforts of this palace? It doesn't sound right to me. I will go to the banks of the Nile and see how the pyramids are coming. And I also want to go to Karnack and observe the status of the temple. I want the temple to be as magnificent as possible. Whatever it takes to please the mighty god Amun Ra" Jared said to his alwazir (minister).

The alwazir bowed his head and said "Hadir my pharaoh, you are the alnnawe (kindest) pharaoh, Egypt has ever seen. Tahyaan (long live) pharaoh" he said.

"Tahyaan pharaoh" everyone else said, praying for the long life and good health of their pharaoh.

Jared's work here was done. Now he can ask Felicia to pack him a few concubines to keep his cock warm, without generating any suspicions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The meeting was over and Jared went to his throne room. 

"Felicia" he called, and a moment later Felicia was there.

"My pharaoh" she bowed and greeted in respect.

"Get a few concubines ready to go with me, including the one I used last night" Jared ordered.

"Hadir my pharaoh" she bowed again and left. 

 

Jared was sitting on the iron throne and enjoying his wine, when Chris entered.

"My pharaoh" he bowed in respect.

"Christian" Jared smiled and nodded.

"Jared, I heard you are going to the Nile valley, is it true?" He asked moving closer to his best friend.

"Yes my siddiq (friend), I want to understand how my people are working and living to keep our kingdom safe" he said, taking another sip of his wine.

"Your intensions are very pure pharaoh, please allow me to come with you" Chris requested.

"You want to live with me, in such harsh environments?" Jared asked in shock.

"You can't get rid of me Jay" Chris smirked and winked, bringing a smile on Jared's face as well. 

"Pack your haqibat (bag), you are coming with me" Jared smiled, he was glad that his friend chose him instead of the comforts of the palace. "And choose a concubine as well" Jared winked.

"Sure" Chris smiled and left the throne room.

 

 

 

 

Jared went to Sierra's room and knocked.

"It-fad-dal" came the ḥmt nswt wrt voice from inside.

Jared went in.

"Oh my pharaoh, you could've called me" Sierra smiled and bowed.

"I came to inform you mother that I am going to the banks of Nile to see the albina' (construction) of the pyramids. I will also go to Karnack to check the progress of the temple of Amun Ra" Jared told her.

"Oh my darling son, you will stay away from the comforts of the palace?" Sierra got closer to him and grabbed his biceps. "You know, you don't have to do that".

"I know, but I want to mother. I want to see how our workers are surviving in such harsh environments. I want to feel their pain" Jared said keeping a straight face.

"Oh my dear boy, I am so proud of you. You are the noblest pharaoh Egypt has ever seen" Sierra said, pulling Jared in for a kiss on the lips. "May the mighty god Amun Ra watch over you" she said pulling back.

"You take care of yourself mother" Jared said. 

"You don't worry about me son" Sierra replied and Jared nodded. Then he left her room.

 

 

 

 

_Smooth. It was easier than he expected. He knew Sierra would never ask him to take her with him. For her, the comforts of the palace were the most important thing._

_So the people leaving with him are Chris, Kosterman, a few servants and concubines. Although he only needs Jensen, but there is no harm in having a deep cover_

 

 

 

 

Everything was ready that night and they were about to leave.

The first chariot would have Kosterman and a few more guards. The next chariot would have the pharaoh and his confidant Christian and the last chariot would have a few servants and concubines. 

They all got into their respective chariots and started their journey.

 

 

 

 

 

"Mother, the pharaoh left the palace to go and check the construction sites" Cassidy rushed into her shop, towards the back room. "I just heard that they left tonight".

"Is Jensen with him?" The deep feminine voice asked from inside the dark room.

"I don't know mother" Cassidy replied, standing at the doorway. "What does it matter?" 

"That's all that matters child. Find out if he took Jensen with him" the voice said.

"Yes mother" Cassidy turned to leave, but then turned back. "Mother you will have to tell me something. Why is it so important that the pharaoh keeps Jensen with him?" She asked.

"Because that's the only way I can have my revenge" the voice said in a low tone.

"Mother I understand that, but why are we dragging Jensen in the middle? What if Jensen's life gets on the line?" Cassidy asked.

"Relax girl, Jensen will be fine. It's all working out as planned by destiny. Now go and do as you have been asked and get me the ingredients for a tracking spell" the voice ordered.

"Yes mother" Cassidy replied and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen woke up next morning, when Felicia came into his room.

"Tastayqiz (Wake up) Rose" Felicia called, gently shaking Jensen.

"Alpha..." Jensen said almost inaudibly, opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and tried to recognize the person staring down at him.

"Felicia? Where's my alpha?" Jensen asked looking around, trying to remember how he got here, but failing.

"Who? Pharaoh?" Felicia asked, frowning her eyebrows in confusion and adoration when Jensen sat up and looked around like a little sparrow.

"My brave alpha, he is so..." A beautiful shade of pink flushed Jensen's cheeks as he remembered the most handsome alpha he has ever seen. Jensen blushed remembering the night before and Felicia couldn't help but smile.

"You enjoyed your last night with our pharaoh?" Felicia asked with a _Tell me everything in detail_ smirk.

"Pharaoh? No. Not pharaoh. My brave alpha is the one I told you about, remember? He's the one who saved me from those bad men and brought me here" Jensen said, trying to remind Felicia about his little crush.

Felicia's smile disappeared, _is the boy okay?_ "Rose, you spent the night with pharaoh, not any other alpha" She explained him.

"NO. NO I DIDN'T. MY ALPHA SAVED ME BEFORE THE PHARAOH COULD RAPE ME AND THEN HE MADE LOVE TO ME" Jensen's eyes watered as he tried hard to make Felicia understand that it was his alpha who spent the night with him, not that cruel pharaoh.

"RAPE YOU? How dare you talk about our pharaoh like that? And who the hell aljins (fucked) you last night?" Felicia was furious and terrified at the thought of someone else, other than the pharaoh, fucking the boy. _What if the pharaoh found out about this? He is gonna cut her rayiys (head) off and hang it at the entrance of the harem._

Jensen started sobbing hard when Felicia yelled at him. "Alpha save me from this aimra'atan sayiyat (bad woman)".

"Shut up, you are gonna get me killed. SHUT UP" Felicia yelled at Jensen again and Jensen started crying harder.

 

"What's happening? What is this alddawda' (noise)?" One of the guards entered the room with a angry and gruff expression, hearing Jensen's cries.

"Nothing nothing, I got him" Felicia explained and the guard nodded and left.

 

Jensen stopped crying, seeing the big beta guard. He was too scared to cry now.

"See that guy? If you scream like that they will take you away and punish you. They might even rape you and your precious alpha will not be able do anything" Felicia said, trying to put some sense into the boy.

"My alpha is so kabirat (big), he will kill this beta with one raklat (kick)" Jensen said proudly, looking straight into Felicia's eyes. 

"Oh yeah? Okay lets assume that this hammi (imaginary) alpha is real, what do you think will happen when the pharaoh finds out about him?" Felicia asked, looking straight into Jensen's eyes.

"My alpha will fight the pharaoh and take me away" Jensen said with a pout. 

Felicia burst into laughter, how stupid could this kid be? "Yeah? Okay. Then what about the thousands of soldiers, huh? You think your alpha could fight them all?" She asked with a questioning smirk.

Jensen's face sunk into disappointment and fear. _There was no way his alpha could take down the entire army._

Another teardrop rolled down his cheeks when realization struck. He could never be with his alpha.

"That's what I thought. You have to understand this Rose, the only person you belong to is the pharaoh. Give yourself to him completely and forget this hammi alpha. It's the only way for you and I to survive" Felicia explained, stroking her finger through Jensen's hair to provide the boy some comfort. _Felicia just hoped that this alpha was imaginary and the pharaoh is the only one who fucked Jensen last night. She didn't even wanna think about what would happen to the boy if the pharaoh finds out that he has been touched._

"Do you understand?" She asked Jensen, gently rubbing his back.

Jensen didn't say anything, but didn't argue either. Tears wet his cheeks more and more as he thought about not being able to see his alpha, ever again.

Felicia felt sorry for the boy, but there was nothing to be done. Once a pharaoh picks a concubine, it becomes his sex toy for life. No one else gets to touch the concubine other than the pharaoh himself.

Felicia pulled Jensen in for a hug and soothingly rubbed his back, trying to give some comfort to the little boy's broken heart. Poor kid was too young to experience all these emotions. 

She felt a pang of disgust and anger towards this alpha _who may or may not be imaginary_ how dare he play with this poor little boy's feelings. 

 

 

 

She decided to find out more about this alpha. 

 

 

 

Felicia was sure that he was someone who worked at the palace, because that's the only way he could've sneaked into the pharaoh's room and fucked the boy. Maybe the pharaoh was in the hammam, after using the boy, when the alpha sneaked in and misused Jensen's trust. 

Felicia took Jensen to play with Alaina, to cheer him up. She left him there and went to find Kosterman. He was the pharaoh's most trusted guard, so Felicia hoped that maybe Kosterman saw something.

 

 

 

 

Kosterman was standing outside the throne room and Felicia assumed that the pharaoh was inside. 

"Marhabaan (Hello) Kosterman, I wanted to ask you something" Felicia said, walking closer to him.

"What is it Felicia?" Kosterman asked.

"Umm... Did anyone enter the pharaoh's room while pharaoh was taking pleasure with the omega boy concubine?" She asked, praying that it was just the kid's imagination.

"Who would dare disturb the pharaoh during his erotic moments?" Kosterman snorted at the pointless question.

"I just... So no one went to his room and the concubine was inside, the entire time?" Felicia asked again, to confirm.

"No Felicia. I was standing outside his room until the pharaoh asked me to take the boy away. Then I brought him back to you. Why are you asking this anyways?" Kosterman frowned his eyebrows and asked.

"It's nothing, the boy has some weird imaginations" Felicia laughed it off and tried to act natural.

 

 

 

"Felicia" came the pharaoh's voice from inside.

 

 

 

 

 

She rushed into the throne room and the pharaoh asked her to get a few concubines ready for his trip, including the boy.

 

 

 

 

Felicia went back to the harem, with a smile and an sense of relief. She was glad that it was just the boy's imagination and her head was safe.

She reached the garden of the harem and saw that the boy wasn't playing with Alaina or any of the other concubines. He was just sitting quietly next to the pond and kicking his feet in the water. 

Felicia noticed the pain and sadness at the boy's face, heartbreak covering his beautiful features. The little boy's beautiful green eyes, that were once hopeful is now covered in pain and sadness. 

"Rose" Felicia called and said, "we need to pack a bag for you, you are going on a trip with the pharaoh". 

Jensen didn't reply, just took Felicia's hand as she offered it and compliantly followed her back inside his room.

Felicia said, "Go take a bath Rose, pharaoh will not take you tonight since we are going to travel. So no need to prepare you". 

Jensen quietly walked to the private hammam to take a bath.

Felicia watched him go, it broke her heart to see the kid so silent, so broken. But it was best for both of them if the boy knew his place. 

Jensen entered the hammam and took off his petticoat, then he slowly got into the bath and let the hot water wash away the memories of last night. 

Just the thought of never seeing his alpha, ever again was choking the life out of him. He felt like all the air from his lungs was sucked out. Jensen gasped and hiccupped as he started sobbing again. His chest physically ached for his alpha.

 

 

 

 

 

Felicia packed a few petticoats, galena, scented oil and other necessary stuff for the concubines. She chose a few more omegas who have proven their fertility by giving birth to the pharaoh's aldhdhrrayaat (children) in the past. 

 

 

 

They left the harem to join the pharaoh and his guards on their rihlat (journey).

Felicia, Jensen and the other concubines, along with a few servants got into the third chariot. 

Their journey began from the palace in the central region of the city of Waset(Thebes), to the banks of the longest river in the world. 

 

 

 

 

It was a journey that would take days to cover. 

They travelled for hours and it was almost midnight. The kaafila (group of travellers) decided to set camp for a few hours and start their journey again, the next morning.

The guards and servants put up khaymat (tents) for everybody, to rest for the night. 

Felicia assigned Jensen a tent and asked him to sleep there. Jensen quietly, without any argument, got inside and laid on the cushion. Jensen silently cried himself to sleep.

But what Jensen didn't know was that his alpha was watching him from afar.

 

 

 

Jared was sitting with Christian, in front of the iisheal alnnar (campfire) and drinking wine. While Chris talked about several stuff, Jared stole glances at Jensen from afar. He saw how Felicia pointed Jensen to sleep in a khaymat, and how Jensen listened to _that beta_ and got inside. 

Jared felt a pang of jealousy and anger towards the beta, _who took his omega's virgin tightness yesterday._ But Jared tried to calm down his inner alpha and took another sip of his wine.

"My pharaoh, your khaymat is ready" Kosterman bowed and informed Jared that his tent was ready.

"Shukraan lakum (thank you) Kosterman" Jared said, "laylat jayidat (good night) Chris" he said to Christian and turned to go to his tent. "Alnnawm bishakl jayid (sleep well) my pharaoh" Chris said, heading towards his own tent.

 

 

 

 

It was way past midnight, and everyone was asleep. _Well everyone except Jared._

The pharaoh couldn't sleep, especially with the knowledge of where Jensen was. He needed Jensen with him, he needed to feel the warmth of Jensen's body against his own. He needed... _Jensen. My Jensen._

 

 

 

 

Jared quietly and discretely peeked out of his tent. He made sure that everyone was sleeping, then he covered himself with his rug. 

He sneaked out of his tent and walked towards Jensen's tent, while hiding himself under the rug.

He parted the cloth curtain entry of Jensen's tent and poked his head inside. Jared saw the boy sleeping peacefully. He watched the light rise and fall of Jensen's chest and listened to the soft snores. 

He got inside the tent and pulled the curtains to close the entry. 

 

 

Jared bend over to take a closer look at Jensen's face. The light of the iisheal alnnar was seeping through the cloth tent, creating beautiful shades on Jensen's face.

Jensen looked so beautiful like this. So peaceful, so vulnerable, so easy.

Jared brought his lips closer to Jensen's and pressed a soft kiss. 

"Mmm" Jensen moaned and Jared pulled away, staring at the beautiful boy as he was slowly waking up.

"Wha...?" Jensen licked his lips and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up completely. 

It took him a while to adjust to the dim lights seeping through the tent, but he recognized the face looking down at him.

Jensen's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. He thought he would never see him again. _Is this really him? Is he really here?_ Jensen's eyes watered, but this time they were tears of joy.

 

"My alpha".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> How's it going?  
> Are you still following this story?  
> Let me know whether you like it or not.  
> I am enjoying this story very much.  
> I crave for comments and kudos.  
> They give me the energy to write more and more.  
> By the way, feel free to let me know any mistakes. I stole these Egyptian Arabic words from google so I no clue if they are correct or not. But I am really enjoying searching for new words Lol.  
> For those who are following, thank you for being with me so far.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"Hey habibi (darling)" Jared smiled, looking down at Jensen, who sat up and stared at him in surprise. Jensen's eyes were full of love and adoration and desperation for Jared. After a few moments of eye fucking they crashed their lips together. 

Jensen grabbed the pharaoh's hair from the back of his head and sucked on his lower lip. It was a sloppy and desperate kiss and Jared felt the want in Jensen's kiss. An omega taking control was new to Jared, but he knew Jensen was not like any other omega. Jared grabbed Jensen's face and returned the kiss with even more desperation. 

They sucked and licked on each other's lips, tongues wetting their mouths with each other's saliva. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but then suddenly Jensen stopped. 

Jared's lips followed Jensen's mouth as he pulled away. "Wha...?" Jared said, looking desperate and cockblocked. 

"We can't" Jensen said as his eyes watered.

"What? Why not?" Jared frowned in confusion. _Jensen loves him, wants him. Then what happened now?_

"If the pharaoh finds out that I have been touched by you, then he will kill you" Jensen said looking heartbroken and guilty, like somehow it was his fault. 

 

 

 

Jared couldn't help himself and burst into laughter. He covered his mouth so that he doesn't wake anyone else up. _Jensen was the cutest thing ever, he is worried about loving the pharaoh who is hopelessly in love with him._

 

 

 

Jared wiped his tears of laughter and looked at Jensen who was staring at him with a confused expression. Of course the little boy wasn't expecting him to laugh. Jared took a deep breath and moved closer to Jensen. He picked Jensen up and seated him on his lap. 

"Oh yeah? What do you think your pharaoh is gonna do?" He asked, interested in knowing what Jensen thinks and he was enjoying way too much. There was a weird satisfaction that he was feeling in his gut. Every other omega or beta would die to have a night with the pharaoh but Jensen was worried about HIM. _Jensen was in love with HIM and not the pharaoh._

"Don't you understand alpha? If the pharaoh finds out that you touched his concubine then he will kill you, then what would I..." Jensen's voice cracked and his eyes watered again. The kid hiccupped and started sobbing hard.

Jared's smile faded and he felt Jensen's pain in his heart. Jensen loved him so much. No one NO ONE has ever shown this much concern for him, in his entire life, not even his own father or his mother Sierra. A tear rolled down Jared's eyes as Jensen continued to sob.

Jared pulled Jensen in for a tight hug and felt Jensen's heartbeat against his own. 

He needs to tell Jensen.

He needs to tell him that it's okay and that he is the pharaoh and no one could ever separate them. 

But what if Jensen tells anyone? Will Jensen suffer the same fate as his birth mother Geneviève? Jealousy will not let Jensen live and he can't live without Jensen. 

So Jared decided that the best thing to do was lie to Jensen, that is the only way to keep the boy safe. 

 

 

 

 

"Jensen, if I tell you something, then could you keep it a secret?" Jared asked with his face buried in the top of Jensen's head. 

"Yeah" Jensen replied, wiping his running nose in Jared's shirt.

"The pharaoh knows that I am in love with you" he said after a moment pause.

"MA (WHAT)?" Jensen pulled away and looked at Jared with panicked expression.

 

Jared gazed into those deep, watery dark green eyes. Jensen was so beautiful, there was no way he could live without those eyes staring back at him.

 

"Yeah and he is okay with us being together" Jared continued.

Jensen didn't seem to believe him, he frowned his eyebrows and asked, "Umm... I don't fahum (understand)".

"You remember how I saved you the other night?" Jared asked and a little smile covered Jensen's features as he remembered the night he fell in love with his alpha. "How could I forget?", he blushed flashing his prominent freckles.

 

Jared was totally smitten by Jensen's little crush. 

 

Jared smiled and said "Okay, so long time ago I saved the pharaoh too and he and I became best friends" Jared said and noticed Jensen's pout, he understood what Jensen was thinking. "Don't worry, you are my best friend more than the pharaoh" and this brought the smile back on Jensen's beautiful face. "So the pharaoh trusted me, and he made me his eamil siri (secret agent)" he continued.

"Eamil Siri?" Jensen asked.

"Uh the person who knows all his secrets" he explained and Jensen's eyes opened wide. "Wow so you must be so important" Jensen got impressed.

 

Jared loved the proud look in Jensen's eyes. The alpha pharaoh blushed and continued speaking.

"Well, since we share all our secrets so I told him that I was in love with you, so the pharaoh decided to buy you for me" Jared said. "He wanted me to be happy, because I kept so many of his secrets for all these years".

"So.... so I am yours?" Jensen's face brightened up and he looked prettier than the moon herself. Jensen was the most beautiful thing Jared has ever seen. 

"Yes Jensen but... But you have to promise me something" Jared asked.

"Anything alpha, I will do anything to be with you" Jensen replied holding Jared's face with his tiny little hands. 

"No one can know that you are mine. Everyone thinks that you are the pharaoh's concubine and whenever you are asked to go to the pharaoh you will go. I will find you and be with you" Jared said looking straight into Jensen's eyes.

"But why can't others know?" Jensen wanted to tell everyone that he was his alpha's and not anybody else's and that his alpha was not hammi. 

"Jensen I am a very important person for the middle kingdom and if someone finds out my duef (weakness) then they could use it against me and Egypt. So you have to promise me that no one could ever know, or it might result in my death" Jared said with a serious face, he had to give Jensen the death swear so that he's careful enough. Jensen loves him so he will never break the promise.

Jensen's face fell but he nodded, "I promise". He could let Felicia believe that he was in love with an imaginary alpha if it meant that he could be with him and his alpha stays safe. "I won't tell anyone".

 

Jared smiled, "So Jensen what do we do now?"

 

Jensen blushed, understanding Jared's hint and looked down, he was getting so horny for Jared to make love with him. 

Jared LOVED watching Jensen blush. He looked so adorable like this, so hopeful and happy. Jensen loved him truly, just like he loved him madly. 

Jared was lost in Jensen's beauty, but the horny omega was getting desperate now and so that kid adjusted himself in Jared's lap and wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. Then he started grinding his ass against Jared's half hard cock. "Please alpha", Jensen moaned rubbing harder, trying to get some friction. 

"Oh Jensen" Jared manhandled him and laid him on the cushion. He untied Jensen's petticoat, revealing the tiny little omega dick and the beautiful fuck hole that was dripping slick already. 

Jared savoured the beautiful sight in front of him but his gaze was interrupted when Jensen wiggled his hips, "come on alpha, please make love to me" Jensen literally begged. 

Jared just wanted to shove his foot long cock inside, but he couldn't imagine hurting Jensen. So he shoved his pinkie finger inside Jensen instead. 

Jensen wasn't prepared, he was extremely tight around Jared's long pinkie finger. Jared felt an intense satisfaction at Jensen's tightness and twisted his finger. Jensen didn't need any lube, he was leaking gallons of slick with the simplest of touch. "You are so wet for me baby, want me to fuck that tight little cunt of yours, want me to fill you up with my cum and my babies huh?" He asked, adding another finger inside Jensen's wet hole and scissoring. 

"Yes alpha, give me your seed, make me hamilaan (pregnant)" Jensen moaned and raised his hips to take Jared's fingers in deeper.

Jared added another finger and twisted, loosening Jensen up for his cock.

When he was convinced that Jensen was loose enough, he pulled out and licked his fingers clean, tasting the honey sweet slick of his beautiful omega on his fingers. 

"Oh baby, you taste so good" Jared got distracted in Jensen's taste again and Jensen had to get up and untie Jared's petticoat. Before Jared could do anything, Jensen took control and guided Jared's rock hard cock to his finger fucked hole. It slipped on the copious amounts of slick that was leaking out of him and Jensen pouted. 

Jared chuckled watching Jensen's face and grabbed his hips. He guided his cock towards Jensen's hole and lined it with his hole. Then he gripped Jensen tight and pushed into that wet and tight hole. 

Jensen bit his lips to hold himself from screaming as Jared pushed his huge cock in. He gave Jensen enough time to adjust but Jensen was just too tight for his THICK cock.

Jared has never felt such tightness and wetness around his cock, Jensen must be extremely fertile since he was releasing so much slick. 

"Oh god Jensen, I can't wait to fill you up with MY cum, see you all swollen with MY babies" he thrusted a bit too hard at each 'MY', his possessive alpha instinct was taking over and he started fucking Jensen like an animal. Jensen enjoyed the rough treatment and pushed back against Jared's cock, trying to take him in deeper. He wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and pulled him closer.

"Oh alpha, fill me up" Jensen moaned, grabbing Jared's hair from the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss.

Jared bit and sucked on that fat bottom lip, while thrusting his cock harder inside Jensen, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Soon Jensen's entire body spasmed and he came biting his lips to hold back a scream.

Jensen's orgasm pushed Jared over the edge and he came harder than he has ever before. He filled Jensen's omega cunt with his hot HOT alpha cum. Jared fucked a few more times, pushing his cum deep inside Jensen as far as it would go. He buried his face against Jensen's neck and breathed in the intense omega scents of his Jensen. It felt so good, so comfortable, so heavenly and Jared didn't realize when he fell asleep on top of his omega with his cock buried deep inside his Jensen. 

 

 

They slept cuddled up in each other, not bothering about the outside world. 

Jared's woke up after a few hours, and saw that he was still sleeping with Jensen. 

The little boy was curled up against his chest with that tiny little dick pressed between them. Jared's cock was still buried inside Jensen's hole, keeping all of his cum locked inside. His back was aching because of the bad posture but he couldn't care less. He rubbed the back of his hand along Jensen's cheek and touched his lips with a feather light kiss. Jensen was still fast asleep. 

Jared didn't wanna leave his omega's warm body, his Jensen's body. But he has to go back to his own tent. So he pulled himself out of Jensen's hole and got dressed. 

He tied the petticoat around Jensen's waist and watched that pretty face, sleeping so innocently, so peacefully.

Then Jared used all of his willpower and strength to leave Jensen's tent and go back to his own, discretely.

 

 

 

"Ahhhhh" came a scream from the backroom. 

Cassidy woke up, hearing the scream and rushed to the back room to see her mother. 

"Mother, are you okay?" She pulled the curtains open and entered.

"It's... It's happening" the old woman panted hard, with a screeching sound in her breath.

"The pharaoh is impregnating his omega" she said screaming again.

Cassidy covered her ears to protect herself from that deafening sound. "What? Jensen? The pharaoh is making love to Jensen? But he is too young" Cassidy said, once the old woman stopped screaming to pant. 

"Jensen is the key to get my revenge, I am glad it's finally happening" the woman said scratching her nails at the table in front of her.

"Mother, why are you putting my son's life on the line just to get your revenge" Cassidy asked with a worried expression. 

"Stop worrying child, the pharaoh will never let anything happen to that boy" the woman said but Cassidy was least convinced.

"NO" she yelled at her for the first time.

"YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING RIGHT NOW OR I AM GONNA OUT YOU TO THE WORLD" She said firmly with an angry tone.

The old woman sighed and asked, "You think you are ready? You think you can handle the truth?" 

"YES" Cassidy screamed in anxiousness.

"No child, it's still too early for you to know everything" she said.

Cassidy started sobbing, "Please mother, I need something. Please" she sat down on the floor covering her face with her hands. 

The woman looked at her in pity for a while and then said. "It's the only way I can get the golden book of Amun Ra".


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> How is it going?  
> By the way, I got a few comments saying that I should use only English, instead of Egyptian Arabic. But I just wanna tell you guys that I am really enjoying using this language. I am not Egyptian, but these kind of stories always get me excited. I know that in middle kingdom, Egyptian Arabic wasn't used but I couldn't find ancient Egyptian language so instead I am using this.  
> I hope you guys can enjoy this too.  
> And feel free to let me know if I made any mistakes.  
> Leave kudos and comments.  
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"Sabah al-Khair Rose" Jensen slowly opened his eyes, hearing these words. He smiled seeing a bright smiling red head Felicia staring down at him. 

Jensen looked around, searching for his beloved alpha, but as usual he was nowhere to be found. He was disappointed but this was necessary. "Sabah an-nuur Felicia" he smiled at her and sat up. 

"Hayaa (Come on), lets get you something to eat, we are leaving in a saeat (hour)" she said and Jensen got up to walk out of his tent with her. 

 

 

 

 

He joined the other concubines as rice and roasted duck was served. Jensen ate like he has been hungry forever. _He was hungry all the time no matter how much he ate anyway._

Suddenly, while he was eating he saw someone sitting far away on the portable dining table, watching him. 

_It was his alpha._

Jensen's face flushed and his cheeks showed a beautiful shade of pink at the thought of his alpha watching him. His alpha was sitting with another man and drinking wine, both of them were being treated like royalty so he assumed that the other guy was the pharaoh. The servants were pouring more wine and serving more food on his alpha's and that guy's plate. Jensen assumed that his alpha was the most trusted companion of the pharaoh so everyone was treating him with so much respect. 

His chest widened with pride, thinking that his alpha was one of the most important person of the middle kingdom. _His alpha._

He blushed and continued eating.

 

 

 

 

Jared sipped his wine and watched his pretty little omega eat like it's the first time he has tasted food. That kid looked so rayieatayn (adorable) eating like that and Jared couldn't help but stare at the most beautiful sight. 

Then suddenly the boy caught his gaze.

Jared smiled at the boy's blush, remembering their last night's moments. The kid looked so beautiful, moaning and writhing under him as Jared took him apart piece by piece. 

Jared could feel his cock hardening at the thought of Jensen's tiny little body squirming under him. He took another sip of his drink and took a deep breath, to get his head in line. 

 

"If we manage to travel whole day today then we will make it to the banks of Nile by the day after tomorrow" Chris broke is train of erotic thoughts.

"Yeah? Yeah. KOSTERMAN" Jared called and Kosterman was on his side.

"My pharaoh" he bowed.

"We will be leaving soon, get everyone ready" he said.

"Hadir my pharaoh" Kosterman replied and went on his way to inform everyone.

 

 

 

 

"So you wanna tell me?" Chris said, once they got into the privacy of their chariot.

"Tell you what?" Jared asked, not understanding what Chris was referring. 

"Jay, I thought we were closer than that, why did you sneak into that kid's tent last night?" He asked and Jared's looked terrified.

"What? I uh..." Jared sighed and pulled his kicked puppy expression. "Please Chris, don't let anyone else know".

"I won't Jay, but I don't understand why do you feel the need to sneak into his tent? You are the pharaoh, you can fuck anyone you want" Chris asked, frowning his eyes in curiosity and confusion.

"Yeah. I can fuck anyone I want. But... Chris I don't want anyone else. I don't know what kind of hold that boy has on me but I feel drawn to him, only him. I think I am in love with him" Jared said looking down at his hands.

Chris bit his lips and looked out of the window of the running chariot. "Jared, you know what will happen if anyone..." he spoke after a long pause but was cut off by Jared.

"I won't let anyone touch him" Jared said grinding his teeth in anxiety. 

"Yeah, your al'abb (father) felt the same way and look what happened." 

"NO I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN" Jared grabbed Chris shirt. But after a moment he released it, realizing that Chris is only trying to help "I will protect him". 

"I know you will, but you can't be with him all the time. The best thing to do is crush your feelings for Jensen and go back to the way it was, pointless sex and breeding with every single omega in the country".

_Jared clenched his jaw, even the thought of touching another omega was making his skin crawl. He wanted to scrub his body clean of the faint memories of all those pointless omegas. The only omega that he wanted to keep him warm and comfortable was Jensen._

_Even the memory of his favourite omega, his mother Sierra was making him uncomfortable now._

"I can't. I would die without him", now that is something Jared never expected he would say.

Chris stared at him with a gaping mouth for a while.

Jared sighed, "Look I don't expect you to understand..."

"I understand, but what are we gonna do?" He asked looking into Jared's eyes.

"I don't know" Jared shrugged and looked outside, at the moving picture of trees and miles wide land. 

"What do you wanna do?" Chris asked.

"I... I wanna marry him, make babies with him, keep him close to me for as long as I live" Jared said honestly and his eyes watered, realizing that this would never happen. 

Chris felt bad for his best friend, but if Jared married Jensen and made him ḥmt nswt wrt then history might repeat and Jared might loose Jensen, altogether. 

They didn't say anything else, just stared out of the window as the chariot moved.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey mother" Misha entered Sierra's room in the palace.

"Hey son" Sierra said while sitting at her dressing table and taking off her jewellery. 

_She wasn't wearing anything, other than her gold jewellery. It was her bathing time so she was taking off each and every piece of gold from her body, when her son entered._

Misha joined her and started helping her take the jewelleries off. He unclipped her heavy necklace and removed it, exposing her completely naked torso. He placed it on the table and moved in front of her. Then he gently parted her legs and sat in between, in order to remove the golden waistband she was wearing. He pulled it away, along with all the hanging, precious stones that were attached to it and the ruby that was rubbing her clitoris. 

Then he got up on his knees, to reach her ears to remove the heavy gold earrings that she was wearing.

"Shukraan lakum, my dear boy" Sierra thanked him for helping her undress.

She stood up from the chair she was sitting on, now completely naked without even a single piece of jewellery to hide her private parts. Her breasts, nipples and her pussy was completely exposed in front of her son. 

"Fnhn nurahhib bik ( You're welcome) mother" he said as his eyes roamed all over his mother's naked body. 

But Sierra didn't pay much attention to him and turned to go to her private hammam, leaving Misha there frustrated with a hard cock.

 

 

_Misha always wanted to get his mother in his bed, but Sierra always had eyes only for his father Mentuhotep II. After he died, she got closer to his big brother Jared and started spending most of her time pleasuring Jared. Misha loved his big brother, they were very close, but he just wished that his mother would see him the way she sees Jared. Even when they were little, Sierra stopped breastfeeding Misha when he turned three, but she still breastfeeds Jared. Every time Sierra got pregnant, she saved her breast milk for Jared. Even now Sierra feeds Jared, whenever she has breast milk. Misha caught Jared feeding on _his_ mother when Jared was sixteen. Sierra had given birth to another beta son of Mentuhotep II so she was lactating again and instead of feeding her child she fed Jared, while her new born survived on cow's milk or whatever breast milk Jared left. Mentuhotep II never stopped Sierra from taking care of his beloved son and heir and always encouraged her to keep him healthy and feed him well. So Sierra never had to hold back whenever she wanted her breasts in Jared's mouth. _

_Even though it was Misha who came out of Sierra's womb, but still she always ALWAYS loved Jared more._

 

 

Misha swallowed the pain in his heart, _his cock_ and called her from behind.

"Mother"

Sierra turned, "Yes my dear"

"Uh... I wanted to say that... If you need me for anything... Anything at all then... I am here" he said. _If you want me to have sex with you then I am here._

"I know son" Sierra said and walked closer to him. She ruffled his hair affectionately and said again, "I know".

Misha leaned into the touch, but it ended too soon when Sierra turned to go to the hammam again.

"Mother, do you need my help in there?" He asked desperately, hoping to get to spend a bit more time with her. 

"Yeah sure" she smiled and walked into the hammam and Misha's heart, _cock_ felt like it was gonna explode. Maybe, just maybe because Jared is not here, his mother would let him... A boy can hope.

 

He followed her into the hammam.

 

Sierra got in the water and rested her head on the rounded edge. Misha entered the hammam and picked up a goblet of scented paste. He got in the water as well and made her sit up for a moment so that he could sit behind her and she could sit between his legs leaning against his chest. Misha was still wearing his petticoat, but the thin cloth was doing nothing to hide his desire for his mother, as she leaned against his chest and his cock got pressed between his abdomen and her ass. 

But as usual, Sierra ignored his arousal and started applying the scented, soapy paste all over her breasts and arms. 

Misha buried his frustration and poured a substantial amount of the paste onto his palm and stared rubbing it on her body. His hands trailed her breasts and nipples as he lathered the paste on her torso. 

Misha buried his nose in her neck and inhaled the intense omega scent, while his hands trailed down towards her clitoris. He rubbed his lather covered fingers over her clitoris and folds, before sinking inside her cunt.

"Son, what are you doing?" Sierra moaned and threw her head back in arousal. 

"Nothing mother, just cleaning you" Misha said innocently, gently trailing his lips against her earlobe. "Don't you feel good?" He asked taking the earlobe in his mouth and rubbing her clitoris with his index finger, while his middle and ring finger filled her up. 

"Oh god, son you can't... Ahh" Sierra moaned and pressed against his fingers trying to get more friction. 

"Why not? Big brother isn't here. He doesn't love you the way I do" he said biting her earlobe slightly.

Sierra jerked her eyes open. _He doesn't love you the way I do_ echoed in her ears. "He does" she said under her breath, trying to convince herself more than her son.

She pushed him away and turned to look at him, "He does. He loves me more than anything. I am his and he is mine" she said, looking straight into Misha's eyes.

Misha's gut clenched hearing this and jealousy flowed through his bloodstream. "Oh yeah? then why didn't he take you with him?"

Sierra's eyes were now red rimmed with unshed tears and anger, "HE WANTED ME TO BE COMFORTABLE, SO HE LEFT ME HERE" she yelled at him, trying to make him understand. 

"Is that so? You really think he would have thought about your comfort if he really wanted to fuck you? He would've dragged you to the ends of the world with him" Misha snorted. 

And that was it. 

Sierra planted a tight slap on Misha's cheek.

"Get out"

Misha hid his tears and swallowed the pain in his heart, then without another word he got out of the bath and walked out of the hammam and her room, soaking wet. 

 

Sierra started sobbing hard as soon as Misha left. 

_Jared didn't want her anymore. If he did, he would've taken her with him, but instead he chose other concubines._

She cried harder, burying her face in her hands. 

 

 

 

 

 

"The golden book of Amun Ra? But the book of the dead is a myth. And what do you want it for anyway?" Cassidy asked. She was completely confused now. _Why does her mother want the book of the dead? What has Jensen got to do with this? How is it gonna help her with her revenge?_

The old woman sat quietly in the shadows without responding.

"TELL ME MOTHER" Cassidy yelled, unable to handle her anxiety. 

"Don't scream girl, you already know more than you should've. I shouldn't have told you... Shouldn't have" she grabbed a handful of her own hair and pulled, screaming at the pain. 

"No no no you don't get to back out now... Tell me everything mother" Cassidy grabbed her face and forced her to look into her eyes. "TELL ME".

"I NEED TO BRING HER BACK" the woman yelled at Cassidy's face.

Cassidy frowned her eyebrows, not understanding who she was talking about. She let go of her face and asked her, "Who?"

The lady didn't respond and looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Mother, you risked my son's life, you send him away from me. I am in a really bad mood, so STOP TESTING ME and tell me what is it that you are doing?" Cassidy has lost all her patience, she NEEDED to know. Everything.

"I have to bring her back" a single teardrop rolled down her eyes, "I need to bring her back, I love her".

"Who are you talking about mother?" Cassidy asked her calmly, noticing how upset her mother got. 

"My sister, my omega" the lady said and then looked up through tear filled eyes. "Your mother".

Cassidy took a step back, "What?"

The lady buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"But you are my mother" Cassidy spoke under her breath. 

_Who is she talking about? She is he mother._

"I am the one who brought you in this world, but I am not your mother" the old woman said, wiping her tears. "And I promise that I will bring her back".

Cassidy didn't say anything, just stood there dumbfounded. 

"And after I bring her back, we will get our revenge on the person who murdered her" she continued, grinding her teeth in rage.

Cassidy looked up, "What? Who murdered her? What happened?"

The woman stared at Cassidy for a while, "You are so beautiful, just like your mother. She was the most beautiful omega I have ever seen" she stared into space, lost in her thoughts again. "Even the pharaoh thought so".

Now this got Cassidy in a high alert state, "What? The pharaoh?" 

The old woman looked at her and said, "Yes, our pharaoh loved her too much and that's what cost her, her life".

Cassidy stood there in shock and confusion. _The pharaoh loved her mother?_

"Who was my mother?" Cassidy asked in a serious tone.

"You don't wanna know" the old woman replied.

Now that cracked Cassidy, she burst into a maniac laughter. "You REALLY think I am gonna let you stop now? TELL ME".

The old woman clenched her jaw and answered, which made the floor under Cassidy's feet sink. She felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs and like someone stabbed her in the gut. It squeezed her heart and soul.

"Your mother was..." She trailed off, "She was ḥmt nswt wrt Geneviève".


	10. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
Are you still reading this story? I hope you are not bored already.  
Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that this Tuesday I have a very important exam so I won't be able to update for a while.

Please pray for me so that I pass.

Thank you for being with me so far.

I love you all so much.

~Clara~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> I just wanted to say that if you are still reading this story and enjoying it then don't just read, hit kudos as well.  
> You know kudos and comments encourage me to write more.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"Geneviève? Mentuhotep II's ḥmt nswt wrt Geneviève? The one who was murdered when pharaoh Jared was just a baby?" Cassidy asked, still not believing that her mother was ḥmt nswt wrt of Egypt.

"I know this is hard to believe but my Gen was just that special" the old woman said. "She was the most beautiful omega I have ever seen, and I loved her so much. But her beauty was the thing that got her killed".

Cassidy sat next to her and listened as she spoke. The old woman closed her eyes and she thought about her sister.

"My habibi, my Genevieve. We were meant to be, we belonged together. I took care of her, raised her. Our life was so perfect, until one day the pharaoh was passing through our village and his eyes caught the sight of my beautiful mate".

The old woman opened her eyes and Cassidy noticed anger and jealousy take over her features. 

"She was so young, so beautiful and MINE. But that pharaoh took her away from me by paying my mother a handsome amount of money. Of course my mother was happy. All she cared about was living comfortably. She didn't care at all about what I was feeling. How my heart was choking inside me? Nobody cared".

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"But there was nothing I could do so I tried to find peace in the fact that she was living in the comforts of the palace".

Cassidy wrapped her hands around her neck and rested their heads together, she was feeling bad for her.

"I was okay with it, until someone decided to KILL her" she buried her face in Cassidy's neck and sobbed, while Cassidy hugged her close.

"She was pregnant" the old woman pulled away and continued. 

"She was one month pregnant with you. I had a prophetic dream the night she died. Her soul came to me and asked me to save you. No one knew about the pregnancy so I used blood to blood magic to transfer you into my womb. You are the only thing that I have of her" she gently stroked Cassidy's cheeks and pulled her face down to kiss her forehead.

"Geneviève's soul visited me a few years back, when pharaoh Jared got you pregnant, and she said that the boy growing in your womb will be the one who would uncover the truth about her murder " she looked into Cassidy's eyes with hope and said "She said that her son would kill her murderer".

"Jared would kill the murderer?" Cassidy asked and she nodded with a little smile. 

"But mother, pharaoh Mentuhotep II beheaded all the ḥmt nswt wrt, then how could the murderer be still alive?" Cassidy asked, slightly tilting her head in doubt.

"I don't know, Geneviève hasn't talked to me since Jensen was born. Now I just get visions and premonitions" she said.

"Now you know everything" she smiled at Cassidy, "I trust you to keep it a secret. After we get our revenge, we will find the golden book of Amun Ra and get your mother back. I am sure the pharaoh wouldn't mind helping us to bring his mother back".

Cassidy smiled and nodded.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere the old woman screamed. Her entire body tightened and it appeared like she was having a fit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell on the ground.

"Mother, mother" Cassidy asked in worry and shook her gently. "Ommee please wake up" her eyes watered. Then suddenly Cassidy heard a slight sound from her mother's mouth.

"Jen..."

 

 

 

 

Jared and Chris stared out of the window as the chariot moved. Neither said anything about anything. They both silently stared at the moving trees. 

Jared thought about how his life would have been if he wasn't a pharaoh. He would've been a normal person with a normal life.

He could've married his beloved Jensen without any trouble. They could've made so many babies and lived happily ever after. 

Jared's chest ached at the thought that these things are just fantasy and it will never happen, because he is not a normal person, he is the pharaoh of the great Egypt. He could never make his ḥmt nswt wrt jealous, otherwise he would be risking his beloved's life. If only he could take Jensen and run away. But he is the pharaoh and a true pharaoh never runs away from his difficulties. He faces them head on. He promised his people that he will take care of them, fight for them, when he took his oath during his coronation and Jared never breaks his promises, he is the man of his word.

 

Jared's thoughts were interrupted when the chariot stopped suddenly.

"Ma hadath? (What happened?)" Jared asked his chariot driver while sharing concerned glances with Chris. 

"It's them... It's the knights of hell" The chariot rider panicked.

Jared and Chris pulled out their swords and climbed down their chariot. 

More soldiers joined them, while the omega concubines stayed inside the chariot. 

 

 

_The knights of hell were the most well known criminals of this region of the middle kingdom. They stole gold and omegas. All the omegas were scared of these rapists._

 

 

Jensen's ommee always used to warn him about the knights of hell and how they kidnap innocent omegas and rape them. They were the most dreadful thing in Egypt. 

Jensen clung to Felicia inside their chariot and prayed to the mighty god Osiris to protect him from getting raped.

"Oh mighty and brave god Osiris, please protect us from the bad men" Jensen prayed quietly, burying his face in Felicia's neck.

 

 

Jared glanced towards Jensen's chariot. His major concern was to keep the knights of hell away from Jensen. 

The knights of hell were sneaky bastards. The were fast and sharp and never been caught.

Suddenly, before they could do anything, a group attacked them head on.

They had swords and were of no competition with Jared, but three swordsman attacked Jared at once, while the others stormed towards Jared's other soldiers. 

Jared was still a tough competition and he did his best to handle three swordsman on his own. Jared managed to stab two of them, but the third one had really weird yellow eyes and he just smirked at Jared and kept fighting. 

This man was an excellent swordsman, almost as good as Jared. 

They kept up their duel when suddenly Jared's concentration broke, hearing a familiar voice in pain. 

"Alpha..."

Jared turned to look at Jensen, and the yellow eyes man stabbed him in the back. 

Jared fell down on his knees but he didn't feel anything. The only thing that he saw was Jensen getting stabbed in the chest by that guy.

"Jensen..." Jared yelled brokenly as he fell forward. 

He watched Jensen's eyes rolling back in his sockets as the boy fell on the ground. 

He could hear the yellow eyes man say, "Crowley, why did you kill the omega?".

"Bloody whore was struggling too much" the guy who stabbed his omega said with a smirk and wiped Jensen's blood covered sword on his black robe.

Jared couldn't do anything, he couldn't crawl closer to his beloved Jensen. He just stretched his arm towards his Jensen, before the lights in his eyes turned off. 

"Jen..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ahhh..."

Jared slowly opened his eyes as his consciousness slowly returned. He shifted on his back, feeling a mild ache in his lower back and shoulders. His entire body was stress filled and tightened as he tried to move.

"Wha...?" What is happening? Why does his body ache so much? Where is he?

He slowly tried to sit up and look around.

It was dark around, except for a few lanterns but Jared could make out that he was in his room, in the palace. 

Then epiphany struck, and he remembered, _Jensen..._

"GUARDS" Jared yelled and not even a second later, the guard who was on his night duty outside the pharaoh's room entered. 

 

"My pharaoh" he bowed and greeted Jared.

 

"Where is Jensen?" Jared squeezed his eyes shut and asked. He didn't really wanna hear it, he wouldn't be able to take the answer. 

"Asif (Apologies) my pharaoh but I don't know who that is?" The guard furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember, but he has never heard that name.

Jared opened his eyes, he almost forgot that no one knows about Jensen. He kept him a secret for his protection. 

"The concubines, are they okay?" He asked in general, so that it doesn't show too much interest towards a particular one. 

"I am really sorry my pharaoh but one of them didn't survive. The knights of hell raped and killed one of them before our soldiers could fight them all. But the good news is that we won, we managed to end the knights of hell without loosing any of our soldiers" the guard said proudly hoping that the pharaoh would appreciate their bravery. But the pharaoh was looking down.

"My pharaoh? Are you okay? Do you want me to call the tabib (doctor)?" He asked walking a bit closer to the pharaoh to check on his wounds. 

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE?" Jared screamed and the guard shivered in shock. "How could I let him die?" Jared said looking down to his hands. He couldn't breath, couldn't feel anything, no pain, nothing. Just that it's over and the only thing that he could do is end his own life. His life has no purpose, it's over.

"Him? Who are you talking about? The concubine Nadia died" he said, confused about why the pharaoh is talking about Nadia like she's a man.

"What?" Jared looked up confused and _hopeful._

"What did you say?" He asked again.

"The concubine Nadia died, I am really sorry we couldn't save her" the guard apologized.

"So... What about the boy omega?" Jared asked, biting his lips. He needed to hear that by some miracle Jensen survived.

"Oh the boy omega is fine, the knight of hell stabbed him on his chest but the sword missed his heart so tabib Benjamin was able to save him. He is much better now" he replied.

Jared couldn't believe it, his darling survived, his omega survived, the love of his life is still alive. 

"Where is he?" Jared asked.

"In the harem" the guard said, not understanding why the pharaoh is asking this, of course he would be in the harem, he is a concubine. 

Jared wanted to protest, how could they keep the poor, injured little boy in the harem. But he thought it would be best if he just kept it low profile.

"At least keep him in the mustashfaan (hospital) he wouldn't be well cared for in the harem" Jared said trying to sound less worried about Jensen's comfort.

"He was in the mustashfaan my pharaoh, but now he is much better so he was brought back to the harem a few weeks back" he replied.

This caught Jared's attention. 

"A few weeks back? How long have I been unconscious?" He asked in confusion and worry for his kingdom.

"Four months my pharaoh, you were sleeping for four months" he said. 

"Send Chris" he said, dismissing the guard.

 

It's been four months. He needed to know everything that happened.

 

"Hadir my pharaoh" the guard said and left.

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later Chris entered Jared's room.

"Jay, you woke up" Chris rushed to Jared's bed and hugged his best friend. "I am so relieved that you are finally awake".

Jared hugged back and said, "I know Chris, how is everything?" He asked as they pulled back.

"Everything is same as you left it Jay. I kept it safe until you woke up" Chris replied with a smile.

"I know Chris, you are like a brother to me and I trust you with my life" Jared said smiling back at Chris. 

"By the way, after we got you back here, Misha and I went to check the banks of Nile and the temple of Karnack, both constructions are going on very well. The kingdom has been peaceful as well, so there is nothing to be worried about" he said.

"And what about him?" Jared asked, he wanted to know about Jensen, he needed to know everything and Chris was the only person he could openly talk to about Jensen.

"He made it Jay. I saw everything as it happened. As soon you lost consciousness, I rushed to you. But the yellow eyed knight of hell attacked me. I fought him but he was so fast, but two other guards attacked him and the three of us managed to kill him. Others were easier than him, we ended the terror of the knights of hell" Chris said proudly. "But then we rushed back to you and carried you to the chariot. Jensen was still lying there, everyone thought he was dead and all of them were busy taking care of you so no one bothered to check up on the concubine. I was the only one who knew how much he meant to you so I carried him to the chariot and dressed his wound. Maybe he wouldn't have survived if he bled out a bit more but I am glad he did" Chris said looking into Jared's eyes.

Jared's eyes watered and he pulled Chris in for another hug, "I own you everything, thank you so much".

"Oh shut up" Chris rolled his eyes and hugged him back.

 

 

 

 

 

It was dawn already so Jared asked Chris to inform everyone that he is awake now and call a meeting. 

After Chris left, Jared got out of bed to take a bath in his hammam. He couldn't wait to see his Jensen, he couldn't believe it's been four months. 

Jared was bathing when Kosterman entered without permission. "My pharaoh, forgive my intrusion but I just had to see you. I am so happy that you are awake" he said.

"Hey Kosterman, how are you?" Jared asked and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself. 

Kosterman started dressing him up and said, "I was worried sick about you my pharaoh. I will never ever let you go to those unsafe regions again. All of the surveillance work will be done by your soldiers", he said.

Jared smiled and said "Whatever you say". 

 

 

 

They got out of the hammam and Jared asked Kosterman to get everything ready for the breakfast meeting. Kosterman bowed and left. 

Jared was about to get out of his room and go to the throne room when another one of his loved ones entered his room without permission.

 

 

 

His mother Sierra entered the room and rushed towards him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his neck. "My dear boy, how could you do this to me? Do you know how worried I was? It was four months of hell. Never leave me again". 

Jared hugged her close and kissed the top of her head, "I won't mother". 

Sierra pulled back and crashed their lips together, shoving her tongue into his mouth. 

It took a moment for Jared to realize what's happening, as he was caught by surprise. It made him feel so uncomfortable, his gut clenched at the thought of someone else kissing him other than his Jensen. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, trying to be as polite as he could. 

Sierra looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong son?"

"Umm... Nothing mother, I just... I have to attend the meeting, it's been four months, I need to see how things are going" Jared stretched his lips and smiled trying to be polite and walked out of the room.

 

 

 

 

Sierra couldn't believe it. Even after four months, her son was trying to get away from her. After all the things she did for him, she took care of him all this time. 

She felt angry and hurt and confused. 

What did she do wrong that her son stopped loving her?

Her eyes watered but she just denied to herself. "No, he loves me. It's really just about the meeting, nothing else" she said to herself. "He loves me" she repeated as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He loves me" she started sobbing. 

She fell down on her knees and sobbed alone, burying her face into her hands. She couldn't take it anymore, Jared was hers. She raised him, she did everything for him, she would even die for him. But she will never let anything take him away from her. 

"I am gonna find out what it is about? I am gonna destroy whatever decided to come between us" she said to herself and wiped her tears. She slowly got back on her feet and walked out of Jared's room, burning with rage and frustration.

 

 

 

 

 

"It's nice to see you back brother" Misha hugged Jared at the dining hall. 

All of his ministers welcomed him by throwing a party at the dining hall.

They all prayed to and thanked the mighty god Osiris for bringing their pharaoh back. 

Soon the word got out of the palace as well and the kingdom rejoiced. A huge fare was declared for celebrating their pharaoh's well being that night. 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling today?" Felicia asked as Jensen walked into the concubines' dining room for breakfast. "I am fine Felicia" Jensen smiled and served himself some extra spicy lamb. 

"Rose, you can't eat that. Only healthy food during pregnancy" Felicia said, serving him some duck stew and fruits. Jensen rolled his eyes "You are so mean" but started eating the it anyways. 

"Yeah yeah" Felicia smiled, ruffling Jensen's hair. "You wanna go to the fare tonight?" She asked. 

"What fare?" Jensen asked stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Now that the pharaoh is awake, a fare has been organized to celebrate his return" she said.

Jensen nodded, "Yeah sure" and stuffed some more food in his face. 

"What? That's it? Aren't you excited?" She asked him. 

"I am" he said and got up to wash his hands. 

"Rose what's going on with you? After the attack you have changed. I thought hearing about the father of your child's well being would make you happy" she said. 

"I am happy" Jensen smiled a forceful smile and went out to the pond to play with other concubines. 

 

 

 

_He couldn't care less._

_He was stabbed and his alpha never bothered to check up on him._

_He heard from others that the pharaoh's most trusted was handling everything, while the pharaoh was unconscious._

_Jensen stayed up all night, shrivelling his body in pain but his alpha never bothered to see if he was okay._

_All he did was take care of the kingdom and be with his unconscious best friend._

_Jensen felt so jealous of that pharaoh whom his alpha loved so much._

_His alpha never cared about him, he just used him and got him pregnant and left him to die._

 

 

Jensen pushed those heartbreaking thoughts out of his head and went out to play.

 

 

 

 

"Felicia" Jared called as he was sitting in the throne room after the meeting.

"My pharaoh" Felicia entered a moment later and bowed. 

"Bring the boy concubine to my room now" Jared said and finished his wine. He got up from his throne to go to his room. 

"Hadir my pharaoh" Felicia said and rushed to the harem.

 

 

 

 

"Rose" she called and Jensen looked up from were he was making mud castles with another concubine.

"Come here" Felicia called and Jensen got up and washed his hands off of mud. Then he walk towards her.

"The pharaoh wants to see you now, god we don't even have time to prepare you" Felicia was clearly panicking but Jensen just shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, I don't care if he hurts me".

This broke Felicia's heart, "Oh Rose, don't say that. He won't hurt you, come on" she tried to make Jensen feel a bit better and walked him to the pharaoh's room.

 

 

_Jensen really didn't care if the pharaoh raped him or whatever. He stopped feeling months ago. He even stopped crying at nights. His alpha doesn't care about him then what's the point in anything._

 

 

Felicia knocked on the door and the pharaoh allowed her in, while Jensen stood outside.

"He's here my pharaoh" she bowed and said.

"Bring him in" Jared said, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wait to see Jensen.

Felicia bowed and walked out, sending Jensen in. 

Jensen entered the room but didn't bother to look up. He just stood there, looking down to his feet.

"Aren't you gonna look at me Jensen?" Jared said with a smirk.

Jensen's eyes opened wide hearing his alpha's voice. He looked up, to see his alpha after four long months. 

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the pain of not seeing his alpha for so long.

"You lied to me, you never loved me" Jensen rushed closer to Jared and started hitting him. "I hate you".

"Wha...? Aahhh Jensen" Jared grabbed his wrists to stop the tiny little omega from hitting him and held it behind his back, pulling the omega close to him and pressing their bodies together.

"You know I almost died, but you never bothered to check up on me. You never loved me. You spent all your time with the pharaoh and never bothered to see me" Jensen buried his face in his alpha's chest and sobbed harder. "I hate you" he said pressing closer to his alpha as his tears wet Jared's shirt.

Jared almost forgot that Jensen still doesn't know that he is the pharaoh. 

He released the boy's wrists and gently grabbed his face. "Jen, I love you more than anything".

"Then why didn't you come to me?" Jensen asked. 

"Because, I am..." Jared thought about telling Jensen the truth but he changed his mind. He still didn't wanna risk Jensen's life, no matter what. So he chose the easier option. Lie. 

"The pharaoh wasn't the one who got hurt Jensen, it was me. But we couldn't let others know that the secret agent and pharaoh's protector is unconscious, otherwise the bad guys might try to hurt the pharaoh. So our closest companions spread rumours that the pharaoh was unconscious, and I was handling everything. Do you really think I could have stayed away from you if I were awake?"

Jensen's eyes glittered and he burst into tears. "You were unconscious, oh alpha I am so sorry. I love you so much, please forgive me. I love you" he hugged Jared tight and cried into his chest. He was so wrong to think that his pharaoh didn't love him. How could he think about his pharaoh like that? He lived all this time while his pharaoh suffered unconsciousness.

"Punish me alpha, I thought bad about you?" Jensen said, pulling back and looked up at Jared with glossy green eyes and pink pouty lips. 

Oh god did Jared wanna kiss those lips!

Jared bent forward and pulled Jensen in for a passionate and desperate kiss. It was wet and sloppy with tongues and teeth. Jared traced every inch of Jensen's mouth, feeling Jensen up. How could he live without this little walking, talking sin.

They pulled back panting. 

"I could never punish you baby, I love you" Jared said picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bed.

He laid him down gently and climbed the bed himself. 

"Oh alpha, I forgot to tell you something" Jensen said.

"What?" Jared asked, untying his own petticoat and then Jensen's. 

"I am pregnant".

Jared stopped for a moment and looked at Jensen with wide eyes. 

How could Jensen be pregnant? He was too young. 

Jared didn't say anything, trying to understand how an eleven years old could get pregnant. He just removed Jensen's petticoat and buried his face inside Jensen's cunt. He took a deep breath and smelled his own smell from Jensen's womb. 

Jensen is carrying his child. 

_Jensen is carrying his child._

Jared placed a hand on Jensen's stomach and looked up at his beautiful omega.

"You are carrying my baby" he said and Jensen nodded, smiling.

"Oh Jensen" Jared moved up and hugged Jensen close to his heart. 

"I love you so much baby" he said kissing Jensen's neck. 

Jensen tilted his head on the side giving Jared more access to his neck. "I love you too alpha".

His alpha did love him, Jensen couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh baby, I can't believe it's been four months already" Jared said, rubbing his rock hard cock against Jensen's hole. "Oh god" he said, rolling his hips and trying to get some more friction against the rim of sin. 

"Alpha... Ahhh" Jensen moaned, wrapping his legs around Jared's waist and pulling him closer. He missed his alpha so much. It's been four long months of hell. He needed to feel his alpha inside him. He needed his alpha to fill him up with loads and loads of cum. He needed his alpha to fuck him, to use him, to wreck him as hard as he can. 

But his alpha wasn't fucking him.

Jared tried to control his urges so that he doesn't hurt his pregnant little omega.

"Please alpha please... I need you" Jensen whined, raising his hips to take his alpha in. 

Oh god, Jensen's enthusiasm was driving him insane but... but he needs to be careful. Oh... Oh god.

"Alpha... Please" Jensen grabbed a handful of Jared's hair and pulled his head towards the side, then started biting on Jared's neck in frustration and anger. _Why won't his alpha fuck him like before? He wants his alpha to pound into him like he used to._

"Ahhh Jensen" Jared whined when Jensen bit him too hard. 

He moved down and covered his mouth around Jensen's slightly swollen omega breasts. 

Jensen's pregnancy would make his breasts grow even more. But since he was only a four months pregnant omega he had tiny little breasts. 

Jared suckled on the nipples, while fondling his omega's breasts.

Jensen was too horny because of lack of sex for four months, and the pregnancy was making him go nuts. He needed his alpha to fuck him hard. He needed him to just shove his cock inside his tiny little cunt and claim him, again.

Jared bent down and traced Jensen's rim with his tongue, then slowly snaked his tongue inside Jensen. 

The little omega screamed at the intense sensation and grabbed Jared's hair, pressing his alpha's face against his hole.

Jensen's moaning and whining was driving Jared insane. He couldn't control anymore. He needed to be inside Jensen. He needed to feel Jensen's inner walls wrapped around his aching cock. So without thinking anymore, Jared lined his cock against Jensen's tongue fucked hole and shoved his foot long cock inside that sin hole, in one hard thrust. 

Jensen screamed, tightening his grip on Jared's hair, "Alphaaa..." 

Jared stilled inside Jensen's cunt, giving the too tight muscles to adjust. Jensen was extremely tight and slick and his wet inner walls were hugging his alpha's cock like it's life depended on it. 

Jensen was virgin tight, again.

 

 

 

Jensen missed his alpha so much. How did he survive without having his soul mate, his lover inside him? 

Jensen rolled his hips and tried to get Jared even deeper. 

Jared slowly started moving and then picked up pace. He started fucking into Jensen's cunt, feeling the tight warmth squeezing the precum out of his cock. 

He fucked into his beautiful little omega, while trying to hold back from cumming too soon. But as usual, he failed and one moan out of Jensen's pink lips pushed him on the edge and he came deep inside his beautiful, pregnant mate. Warm, sticky cum filled Jensen up after so long, painting his inner walls with his alpha's essence. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared fell on top of Jensen's tiny frame and Jensen wrapped his arms around his alpha, to keep him close. 

"Oh alpha, I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I cried every night" Jensen said, his eyes moistened as he remembered those sleepless nights.

"I will never put your life in danger again baby, you will always stay in the palace" Jared said burying his face in Jensen's neck and breathing in the intense scent of his beautiful pregnant omega. 

"What? Always? But I want to go to the fare tonight" Jensen said.

"I'll get the rides and the food in the palace lawn, you can enjoy it there" Jared said moving down and started kissing Jensen's nipples, no way in hell he was letting Jensen go to the village. 

"But" Jensen sat up, "All my friends are going, I wanna go too" Jensen said, pulling out his pout and flashing his adorable green eyes that made his alpha go weak in the knees.

"You don't understand Jensen, I can't risk your safety" Jared said, grabbing Jensen's face gently. 

But Jensen pushed his hands away, "No, I am a big boy, I can take care of myself" Jensen was getting frustrated now. Why would his alpha not let him go out? He's strong enough. He can take care of himself. 

"Jensen, you..." Jared started but was interrupted when Jensen got up abruptly and started to put on his clothes. "Where are you going?"

Jensen didn't bother replying and just snorted. He put on his petticoat and turned to leave, pulling out his lower lip into a huge pout. 

Jared sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbed the arrogant little boy's wrist. "Alright, fine you can go". 

Jensen's face lightened up and his pout converted into a grin. "Really? I love you alpha" he said jumping back into Jared's lap and crashing their lips together.

 

 

_Eleven and already withholding sex to get what he wants._

_Jared is so screwed. *sigh*_

 

 

"Felicia, lets get ready for the fare" Jensen entered the harem's sitting room with a big smile across his face. 

"You're in a good mood" Felicia asked looking at Alaina, who shared the same confused look. 

"What no? We'll be late for the fare, come on" Jensen said crossing the sitting room to go to the hammam, living Felicia there, still confused. 

Jensen removed his clothes and got into the water. He picked up the soapy paste and started applying it on his body, removing the sweat which he got from the hard fucking that he got from his alpha. Jensen's hands traced his own body, feeling the after effects of his alpha's touch. The way his alpha's tongue licked his nipples. Oh god... His alpha's tongue fucked in and out of his hole. Jensen's hand traced down to his cock while the other one went further down to his cunt. "Oh alpha" Jensen moaned and pushed his index and middle finger into his already fucked loose hole. He laid his head back against the bath and closed his eyes as he felt the insides of his own hole, remembering his alpha buried inside him. "Alpha... Ah" he moaned and added his ring finger in as well, while his other hand stroked his tiny little, useless omega dick. Jensen's breathing increased as he thought about his alpha's big cock moving in and out of his hole. "Alphaaa" Jensen screamed, squirting in the water. 

He was still basking in the after effects of his first masturbation when Felicia interrupted. "Rose, what are you doing?" 

"What? Wha... Nothing" Jensen got all embarrassed and tried to sit up, slipping and falling back into the same laid back position. 

"Nothing" he repeated, hoping that Felicia didn't see anything. 

Felicia just bit her lips and walked towards Jensen.

She sat behind Jensen and grabbed the soapy paste, to wash Jensen's hair. Jensen sat there quietly, still too embarrassed to talk. 

"So Rose, you gonna tell me what's going on with you?" Felicia said, lathering Jensen's hair. 

"Nothing" Jensen said a bit too quickly, biting his lips. 

_Felicia didn't wanna break the boy's heart. For the past four months, Rose was a mess. She missed Rose's smile so much and today his smile came back. The pharaoh fucking Rose made the boy happy. But... Rose is falling in love with the pharaoh. It can never happen. She needs to make the boy understand, before it is too late._

"Rose, you need to understand something" Felicia said. She wishes she didn't have to do this but it's for the boy's own good.

"What?" Jensen asked, frowning his eyebrows.

"Rose you..." Felicia hesitated but this was necessary. "You are just a just a concubine. I know that our pharaoh makes you feel special but he doesn't love you. He will never love you. You are just something he uses to get pleasure, just like he uses all the other concubines. Don't fall in love with him" Felicia kicked herself in the mind for saying it so straightforwardly. But Jensen's response surprised her. 

"I know Felicia, I am not in love with the pharaoh" he said, turning his head to look at her and smile. 

Felicia was confused. Maybe she read the signs wrong?

 

 _What does Felicia know? Jensen doesn't care about the pharaoh. He loves his alpha and his handsome alpha loves him. His alpha is only his and no other concubine's and that is all that matters._

Jensen smiled to himself at the idea of fooling Felicia and everyone. They all think Jensen gets fucked by the pharaoh and no one knows about his alpha. 

Jensen felt a weird pride and satisfaction in his little secret. He smirked and continued washing himself.

 

 

 

 

Jared was sitting in the throne room, sipping on his wine. He smirked to himself, thinking about his omega.

 _His tiny little omega thinks Jared would ever let him go out of the palace, alone._

"Christian" Jared called and a few minutes later Chris entered the throne room. 

"My pharaoh" Chris bowed and then walked closer to his best friend. 

Jared finished his drink and walked down the throne, standing closer to Chris. "You wanna go to the fare tonight? In disguise" Jared asked, putting one hand on Chris's shoulder. 

"Sure Jay, but I thought you didn't wanna fuck random omegas anymore?" Chris asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I don't. My stupid omega threw a tantrum so that I let him go out tonight with his friends and I need to make sure he is okay" Jared rolled his eyes. 

Chris giggled, "That tiny little kid has got the pharaoh of the middle kingdom wrapped around his pinky finger" Chris mocked and Jared threw a bitchface. Chris was the only person who could get away with this kind of mocking. He was Jared's best friend, more than a brother. 

"I am gonna kick you, now go get ready" Jared slapped Chris's shoulder and walked out of the throne room to get ready. 

He didn't wanna involve Misha or Tom in this. Chris was the only one who knew about Jensen and he wanted to keep it that way. 

 

 

 

Jensen walked around with Felicia and the other concubines, enjoying the delicious street food and various rides in the fare. It was crowded and noisy and everyone was celebrating their pharaoh's well being. "This is awesome" Jensen said, stuffing some spicy meat balls in his mouth. He looked around the crowd and tapped his feet to the loud music.

"Rose don't eat that, you are pregnant" Felicia took the bowl away from Jensen and handed him an apple. Jensen rolled his eyes. 

But before Felicia could put the meat balls away, Jensen snatched the bowl back and ran, giggling mockingly at Felicia. 

"ROSE" Felicia called but Jensen couldn't care less. He hadn't eaten anything this tasty since the moment they found out that he is pregnant. So Jensen ran through the crowd, towards a shady corner and sat down to enjoy his delicious meat balls.

It was a dark alley behind a shop and Jensen sat there alone, enjoying his meal when suddenly he heard something. 

Jensen swallowed nervously. His mind was now on full alert. He could hear footsteps walking towards him. 

His heartbeat raised with anxiousness as he slowly stood up and tried to walk soundlessly out of the dark alley. He needed to get back in the crowd. 

Jensen's breathing increased as well his speed as he walked towards the crowd at the end of the alley. 

But before he could reach, someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth before he could scream.

 

 

 

 

Jared and Chris walked around in their disguise, watching Jensen from a non suspicious distance. 

Jared smiled as he saw his tiny omega stuff his mouth with more and more food until his face was swollen. He looked so adorable like this. Jared started planning about arranging delicious food in his room, the next time he spends time with Jensen. Maybe they could eat together, he will order all of Jensen's favourite food items. 

Jared watched Jensen with heart eyes when he saw Felicia take the bowl away from Jensen. He felt annoyed but understood that Felicia means well, she cares about the well being of his unborn child. But still who the hell is she to stop his omega from eating whatever he wants. 

Jared clenched his jaw but Chris interrupted him by touching his shoulder from behind. 

Jared turned and Chris offered him some fries. 

Jared smiled and thanked his friend. He took the bowl and turned to watch at his omega again. 

But...

Where is Jensen?

Jared looked around but couldn't see his omega anywhere. It seemed like Felicia was looking around in the crowd as well, trying to find Jensen.

Jared panicked and his heart started racing a million beats a second as he looked around. 

Jared and Chris split up to look for the boy. Chris started asking around to see if someone has seen the little boy. But there were so many little boys in the fare that nobody noticed Jensen. 

Jared felt like his soul was getting crushed and all the air was getting sucked out of his lungs. 

"Where are you Jensen?" He asked to himself as his eyes watered.

"Jensen"

"JENSEN" Jared screamed but no one could hear his voice under the sound of loud music and the crowd. 

_Jensen._


	14. INTERMISSION

Hey people,  
How's it going?  
By the way I wanted to ask you whether you guys are still reading this story or not.  
And don't just read, leave kudos and comments as well.  
This is one of my favourite incestuous stories, I have ever written and I plan to write more.  
I will update it soon, probably this weekend.  
So let me know if you are not bored already. :D  
For those who have been reading and still are, thank you very much. Your comments mean a lot to me.

Love you all. :3 <3

~Clara~


	15. Chapter 15

Jensen struggled, kicking his legs randomly in air to get away from the hold of his kidnapper. 

Jensen could tell it was a woman, as her breasts were pressed against his back. But she was really strong and big. She was almost as tall as his alpha. 

Jensen struggled in her hold, he started panicking. What if this lady kills him or sells him to bad men who would rape him?

 

But his struggles halted when she spoke, "Relax Jen, it's me".

Jensen's eyes opened wide as he heard his favourite voice in the entire world, after months.

The woman let go of him and put him down before Jensen could say something. 

Jensen turned towards her to make sure that he wasn't hearing things. His face brightened up and a huge smile took over his features when he recognized his kidnapper. 

"Ommeeee" Jensen jumped in his mother's arms and buried his face in her breasts. "Ommee is it really you?" He said and started sobbing as his fear of getting raped turned into love and happiness for seeing his mother after so long.

"It's me baby" Cassidy said, pulling him closer to her heart in a tight embrace. She kissed the top of his head before pulling back.

"How are you baby?" She asked, looking at her little boy with heart eyes.

"I am fine ommee" Jensen replied throwing himself again at his mother, for another hug. 

They hugged for what felt like centuries, then Cassidy asked, "By the way what are you doing in this dark alley?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Jensen never learned, he was a mischievous omega who always got himself into trouble. 

"I uh... I wanted to eat meat balls" Jensen batted his eyelashes, trying to cute himself out of his mother's scolding. 

"Jensen you..." Cassidy sighed, she wanted to knock some sense into her little boy but she saw him after so long. So instead of scolding, she pulled him in for another hug. "Don't be so careless baby" she said holding him. 

"I won't ommee" Jensen said hugging his mother back. 

"Oh by the way ommee, I have good news. I have a baby inside me" Jensen pulled away excitedly and showed his mother his slightly swollen belly. 

Cassidy smiled and gently put her hand on his tummy, "Are you feeling ok?" 

"Yes ommee, I am feeling good. Felicia takes very good care of me and my alpha is back too" he blushed.

"Yes, I am very happy that the pharaoh is ok" Cassidy said, smiling back at Jensen's blush. 

Jensen felt awkward, he has never kept a secret from his mother.

"Ommee, I uh... Could you keep a secret? There is something that I wanna say to you" he said looking down at his feet then back up at his mother through his eyelashes.

"Of course baby, what is it?" Cassidy asked, cupping Jensen's face.

"The pharaoh is not my alpha" Jensen said, worried about how his ommee might react. 

"What do you mean?" Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

"My uh... My alpha is not the pharaoh, he is the most handsome man I have ever seen. He is the most powerful man of the middle kingdom" Jensen said, with a hint of pride in his voice. But he was still worried about his mother's reaction.

"Who are you talking about Jensen?" Cassidy was worried and scared about this new alpha. Who the hell fucked Jensen and knocked him? If the pharaoh finds out that Jensen is carrying someone else's child then he might kill his own son. _Oh no, Jared doesn't even know that Jensen is his own son._

"It's the pharaoh's most trusted. His second in command" Jensen said.

Cassidy rubbed her hands over her face, "Do you have any idea what will happen if the pharaoh finds out about this?" How stupid could Jensen be? Cassidy was loosing her shit, she wanted to beat the shit out of Jensen.

"No no ommee, don't worry. The pharaoh knows about us" Jensen explained his mother, trying to calm her down.

"What?" Now Cassidy was angry and way more confused. 

"Pharaoh is the one who gifted me to my alpha as a thank you to him" Jensen said and Cassidy scratched her head. 

_What is happening? Pharaoh gifted Jensen to his second in command? But second in command is pharaoh's most trusted Christian Kane. So Jensen is carrying Christian's child? But her mother saw the premonition of Jensen and Jared conceiving their child. What the hell is going on?_

"Jensen, I don't understand why would the alpha give you as a gift?" Cassidy asked. 

"Because my alpha and I fell in love the moment he saved my life. He asked the pharaoh to give me to him and the pharaoh agreed" Jensen explained. 

Cassidy just stared at him. Jensen fell in love with Christian then why is he carrying Jared's child? Something is very wrong. But this is not the right time. She will ask her mother to do another spell to check whether Jensen is really carrying Jared's child or not.

"Alright whatever, I heard that the concubines were gonna come to the fare so I thought I could see you. Now go back to your friends before they start worrying" Cassidy said, pulling him in for another hug. 

Jensen hugged back and then pulled back. He kissed his mother and they waved her goodbye, before heading back to the crowd and his friends. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where the hell were you?" Felicia asked pulling Jensen desperately into a hug. She was so worried when she couldn't find him. 

"I am fine Felicia, calm down" Jensen said rubbing her back. 

"Is the baby okay?" She asked pulling back and touching Jensen's stomach. 

"Lets go back to the palace" she said and Jensen pouted. 

Felicia ordered all the other concubines to get back to the palace as well and just like that their evening out was over. 

All of them pouted and returned back to the palace. 

 

 

 

 

Jared was going insane looking for Jensen when suddenly Chris grabbed his arm from behind. "Jay, he is fine".

"What? Where is he?" Jared asked hopefully.

"I just saw Felicia take him and the other concubines back to the palace" Chris said.

"What really? Lets go. I need to see him" Jared said and rushed towards Marcellus, Chris followed him and they got up on their horses, riding back to the palace. 

 

 

 

Jared and Chris reached the palace as soon as they could. 

Jared quickly walked into his library and called Kosterman. "Send Felicia" he said angrily. "NOW" he almost yelled.

Kosterman didn't understand his anger, but he just bowed and said, "Hadir, my pharaoh" and walked out of the library. 

Felicia just made it to the harem when she was called. She rushed to the library.

"My pharaoh" she greeted, entering. 

"With who's permission did you take the concubines out tonight? ANSWER ME" Jared was burning with anger. He could just pull out his sword and separate Felicia's head from her body. 

"But... My pharaoh, we always take the concubines out whenever there is a festival or fare" she said, slightly shivering with fear and anticipation. 

"Oh so now you are gonna talk back to me?" Jared walked to Felicia and slapped her hard on the cheek. She fell down to the floor palming her cheek. 

"I am sorry pharaoh, please, please don't kill me" she sobbed and joined her palms together, laying her forehead on pharaoh's feet, begging for mercy. 

Jared kicked her head away so she fell back on the ground, again. "You filthy little slave, be grateful that I don't rip your head off already. Get out of my sight" Jared controlled his anger by pulling his fingers into a fist. 

"Thank you my kind pharaoh, thank you for sparing me" Felicia bowed and thanked him over and over again.

"GET OUT" Jared yelled and Felicia rushed out of the library. 

 

 

 

"Guards" Jared called, and two guards who were on duty outside the library entered. 

"My pharaoh" they bowed.

"Send Chris and send my dinner to my room" he said. 

"Hadir, my pharaoh" the guards said and left. 

Jared walked to his room. 

Chris entered, "Hey Jay, you okay? I heard you hit the caretaker" he said moving closer to Jared. "Do you want me to feed her to the dogs for you?" Chris offered. 

"No, no I just... I am fine" Jared said walking to his desk and splashing a few splashes of rose water on his face. 

A guard knocked on the door and Jared asked him to come in. The guard brought variety of food and placed it on the table. Then he bowed and left.

After the guard left, Chris walked closer to Jared and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I know you are stressed, I'll send Jensen" he patted his back and left to go to the harem. 

Jared just stood there as Chris left. 

He lost his cool today, he was gonna kill a caretaker for something which wasn't her fault. 

The concubines were allowed to leave the palace occasionally. Jared was a kind pharaoh, he didn't keep them prisoner. 

But because of this he almost lost Jensen. He's never gonna let Jensen go anywhere, ever, whether Jensen likes it or not. 

His thoughts were broken when there was a knock on the door. 

"It-fad-dal" Jared said and Jensen entered the room. 

Jared was facing away from the door, so he didn't see who it was. 

"Alpha" Jensen's honey sweet voice penetrated his ears and all the anger and desperation drained out of his body. 

He turned and rushed towards his omega and pulled him in for a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again" he said, squeezing tiny little Jensen with his huge muscular body. 

"Do what alpha?" Jensen asked, clueless about what his alpha is talking about. 

"Nothing" Jared said, he couldn't let Jensen know that he was stalking him and there is no point in yelling at Jensen, he is not gonna let him leave the palace anyway. 

"I ordered delicious food for you" Jared directed Jensen towards the table and watched as Jensen stared at the food with wide, hungry eyes.

"This is for me?" Jensen asked cutely, pointing his index finger towards himself. 

"Yes, my everything is for you" Jared said and pulled a chair for Jensen to sit on. 

Jensen didn't bother to sit, he just started stuffing meat balls into his mouth. He was so hungry. _Well he was always hungry, but that's not the point._

Jared watched Jensen moan while eating and the pharaoh was trying very hard not to fuck Jensen on the table.

Jensen ate everything.

A grown man like Jared was never able to finish a meal prepared for the pharaoh but that tiny little omega was. Jared smiled in adoration as Jensen burped.

"Sorry" Jensen covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Jared walked towards Jensen and picked him up and hugged him again, then carried him to the bed. 

Jared didn't say anything else that night, just undressed Jensen and worshipped each and every inch of his body. He licked and sucked every part of Jensen's tiny little frame, memorizing every smell and moan. 

He tasted everything Jensen had to offer. He fucked Jensen until he came, then he finger fucked him, pressing his cum even deeper inside Jensen until he was hard again. 

Jared used Jensen's body all night like his life depended on it. 

Jensen let Jared do whatever he wanted, he loved making his alpha happy. 

Later when it was too much for Jensen to take, he passed out. Jared kept fucking into his omega's cunt and then passed out after cumming for the fourth time that night. 

They slept, tangled up in each other.

 

 

 

 

Jared woke up before sunrise. He saw Jensen's entire back pressed up against his chest while his cock was still buried in that tight little cunt. He remembered the night before and desperation and worry came flooding back to him.

He didn't bother pulling out his cock out of Jensen and just started fucking again. His hard and almost punishing thrusts woke Jensen up. 

"Ahh... Wha...? Ahh" Jensen moaned as Jared pounded his cunt, harder than he ever did. 

Jared was desperate, so desperate. He didn't have any clue, how many fucks it would take before he calms down. 

He pulled out of Jensen and rolled him over on his back, then he pulled his legs apart and shoved inside. 

He continued fucking ruthlessly into his eleven years old, pregnant omega. "You will never leave me again" Jared said, thrusting harder with each word. 

"Wha...? Why would I leave you? Ahh" Jensen said, still clueless about how much he effected Jared. 

"Promise me" Jared pounded.

"Ahh... Alpha... Ahh I promise" Jensen moaned and squirmed. 

Jared came with a groan and bent down to bite Jensen's neck. He bit hard enough to darken the patch of his omega's skin. 

"Go to your room" Jared said, pulling out of Jensen. 

Jensen slowly got up with Jared's cum dripping out of his cunt and tried to dress himself. His ass was sore from all the hard fucking he got all night from his alpha. 

He limped his way back to the harem. 

 

 

 

Felicia was still upset for getting hit by the pharaoh. The pharaoh never hit any of his servants. He was a kind man who was always nice to poor people and servants. Then what happened last night? Why was Jared so upset? She always took the concubines out without taking permission. She was allowed to do so. Then what happened yesterday that got Jared so angry, so vicious.

Felicia was sitting in the dining room and thinking about the events of last night, when Jensen entered the harem, limping. 

"Hey Rose, you okay?" Felicia asked.

"I am fine" Jensen assured and walked towards the hammam. 

"Wait, where were you?" Felicia asked, getting up and walking closer to him. 

"Uh... My alp... The pharaoh called me" he controlled himself from saying about his alpha. Everyone thinks it's pharaoh, lets keep it that way.

"Pharaoh made love to you last night?" She asked and Jensen's face flushed, showing a light shade of pink. 

"Yes" he said, looking down, trying to hide his blush. His alpha used his hole so many times last night. He could still feel the after effects of his alpha's thick cock inside his cunt. His alpha's dried cum stuck to his thighs. It was itchy, but this is the most satisfied he has felt in forever. His pregnancy hormones were driving him nuts, but last night's rough fuck calmed him down a bit. He was looking forward to getting fucked like that, again.

 

Jensen turned to walk towards the hammam when Felicia didn't say anything else.

Felicia was processing the fact that Rose spent the night in the pharaoh's room, while the pharaoh was too angry to be approached. 

Then epiphany struck and she realised that Rose was the only person who the pharaoh fucked nowadays. It was before Rose arrived, when the pharaoh asked for some other concubine. After Rose became a part of the harem, pharaoh only asked for him. 

Was the pharaoh angry at her because he somehow found out that Rose went missing for a few moments last night, at the fare? And that's the reason why the pharaoh hit her, because she was careless?

_Oh my god, the pharaoh is... He is... In love with Rose._

 

 

But... But if someone finds out about this then poor Rose's life will be in trouble. What happened years ago, might repeat. 

Is that why the pharaoh didn't give him ḥmt nswt wrt status because he is afraid that something like that might happen to his beloved omega? 

A million thoughts and questions rushed through Felicia's head. She felt anxious and worried about Rose's well being. 

But then she realized that as long as the pharaoh keeps it a secret, Rose will be fine. 

 

Felicia maintained tablets in which records of concubines were maintained. It contained information about which concubine was with the pharaoh and when. 

This was very important for knowing that the concubine is indeed carrying the pharaoh's child. If the pharaoh didn't use a concubine and she suddenly turns up pregnant then that means she has been unfaithful to the pharaoh. 

So a record was maintained in which Felicia wrote the names of the concubines, along with the day they serviced their pharaoh. 

No one really checked those records until something suspicious happened. 

So Felicia decided to tamper with the breeding records.

Felicia got up from where she was sitting in the dining room and rushed to her own room. 

She pulled out the breeding records tablet which held the records of the past few months. 

 

_Proyet--Day 1--Amelia._

_Proyet--Day 2--Jessica._

_Proyet--Day 3--Madison._

_Proyet--Day 4--Ruby._

_Proyet--Day 5--Lilith._

_Proyet--Day 6--Becky._

_\--_

_\--_

_Proyet--Day 30--Rose._

_**No records because Jared was asleep.**_

_Shumo--Day 2--Rose._

 

Pharaoh didn't see any other omega recently, he repeated Rose two times consecutively which was more than any other concubine. And then there was last night. He kept Rose in his room, all night, instead of kicking him out after using him. The pharaoh used Rose like he used his ḥmt nswt wrts. 

_Felicia didn't know about the using frequency of the ḥmt nswt wrts because she was in no place to check their loyalty._

_It was the great ḥmt nswt wrt Sierra's job. She was the one who made sure that the other ḥmt nswt wrts stayed pure and completely loyal._

Felicia was sure that the pharaoh must have used Rose more than just twice. These two times were what she knew about. 

The concubines breeding records worried Felicia even more. All she wanted was to protect Rose. So she picked up her stylus and added a few more names on the clay tablet. 

She didn't include the data of Rose spending last night with the pharaoh.

She got some mud and water from the pond and gently plastered it over Rose's name. Then she added a different name in place of Rose's.

_Shumo--Day 2--Rory._

_Shumo--Day 3--Sandy._

So now in the records, Rose's name was written only one time like everybody else's. Nothing noticeable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry for the delay. I have been going through some shit this week and I just couldn't find inspiration to write. I managed to write a short chapter, hope you guys like it. I hope you people are still interested in the story. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> Thanks for being with me so far.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

Cassidy was confused about how Jensen could be pregnant with Jared's child when he was knocked by Christian. 

She went back to her home and asked her mother to do another blood spell. 

The old woman was sitting in the corner, lost in her own thoughts when Cassidy asked her to do the blood magic. 

"My blood magic is always right, it is the pharaoh's child" she said but Cassidy requested her to do another blood magic. 

Cassidy gathered the ingredients for the strongest and most accurate spell known to them and they did the spell. The results were same, confusing Cassidy even more.

She told her mother that Jensen was fucked by Christian and not Jared. The pharaoh gifted Jensen to his second in command. But the old woman just said, "You really believe Jensen and his childish, fantasy filled mind?" 

"Mother, Jensen never lies to me and he was being serious when he told me this" Cassidy tried to explain her mother.

"Girl, you saw what the spell showed. Jensen is carrying Jared's child. The blood bowl clearly showed our pharaoh's reflection in it that means HE is the father of Jensen's child" her mother explained.

"But he said..." Cassidy was interrupted by her mother, "Listen baby girl, probably the pharaoh knocked Jensen up while the boy was sleeping or unconscious. There must have been a billion chances for the pharaoh to fuck Jensen and he probably just took one. After all he is an alpha and Jensen is an omega, maybe he thought that using Jensen was not such a big deal and I am sure that Christian must have encouraged the pharaoh to use his omega too so that he could gain the pharaoh's support". 

Cassidy didn't argue with her mother anymore. Maybe she is right, the pharaoh just used his son to get it out of his system. Jensen means nothing to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few weeks went by with Jared taking Jensen every night and Felicia replacing Rose's name with some other concubine's. No one knew anything about the tampering of the names and it didn't occur to Jared that someone might want to see the breeding records. He had no idea about the risk Felicia was taking to protect Jensen.

_The breeding records were only checked when someone seriously doubted the loyalty of a concubine or if some concubine turned up pregnant without spending time with the pharaoh. In normal circumstances no one checked the breeding records so Felicia didn't worry about the exposure of her secret little mission of protecting Rose._

Everything went by smoothly for a few weeks.

 

 

 

Until one day...

 

 

 

 

Sierra has been living in denial all this time. She would go to Jared and do everything she could to seduce him but Jared just politely denied her, every single time.

The ignorance was eating her soul. 

She was so desperate for Jared's attention but there was nothing she could've done. She wanted _needed_ Jared inside her, but Jared always just blew her off giving some silly excuse and later on he would send her some gold jewellery or some precious stone to overcompensate. Sierra told him so many times that jewellery means nothing to her, all Jared has to do is spend a night with her to make her happy. But Jared always said that he is worried about the Nile or he has plans to make about the temple of Karnack or he is too tired to have sex or the most unbelievable of all, he can't get an erection.

Jared was thirty for god's sake. Which thirty years old alpha doesn't get an erection? That too a powerful and big and sexually _highly_ capable alpha like Jared. 

After living in denial for all these weeks, she finally admitted defeat. She accepted the fact that Jared lost interest in having sex. Maybe he _is_ actually having erectile dysfunction. There is no way he would blow her off, not his mother, not his favourite omega.

But Sierra was extremely frustrated and she needed someone to touch her. But who other than Jared was affectionate enough to make her feel beautiful, feel wanted? Her own beta son Misha.

 

 

 

 

Sierra was lying on the bed on her back when Misha entered the room.

"You called for me mother?" He asked, his eyes roaming all over his mother's naked body lying on the bed. 

Sierra looked at him and saw his eyes stuck on her plump, creamy breasts. 

"Yes my son" she said sliding her hand from her thighs to her stomach and to her breasts. She took her nipple between her thumb and index finger and rolled it, watching her son's jaw drop as he watched her nipples with greedy eyes. Misha literally started drooling at the sight of his mother playing with her nipples. 

Then Sierra's hand glided upwards to her neck and above. Then she rested her hand over her head, exposing her creamy white underarms to her son. 

Misha just wanted to bury his face in that underarm and take in the intense, honey sweet omega scent. 

Sierra watched Misha watch her underarm while her other arm reached her clitoris. 

Misha's eyes shifted from her underarm to her pussy, where she was rubbing her clit with the middle finger of her left hand. 

She was spread out on the bed, completely naked, with one arm above her head and other rubbing her clitoris. 

Misha was dying to touch her, he unconsciously let out a moan as his iron hard cock painfully pressed against his attire. "Maahh" he moaned, cupping his cock over the fabric.

"Son, I uh... Oh god" Sierra moaned watching her son aroused by her sight. She missed the feeling of arousing someone so much. "I need you" she whined. 

Misha didn't need anymore invitation. He freed his cock and climbed on the bed. 

Sierra spread her legs wide and Misha adjusted himself between her legs. Misha buried his face in his mother's cunt and started sucking in the delicious juices. His mom tasted so good, so sweet, the most beautiful omega in the entire world.

He tongue fucked her for a while, drinking in her sex juices and then pulled away.

 

Misha lined his cock against Sierra's cunt and rubbed his precum dripping cock between her folds, feeling up his mother's cunt on his cock for the first time. Then without much delay, he sunk right in.

Sierra was so tight around her son's thick cock. Misha's breathing and heart rate was at peak as he felt the warm, wet, tight hole around his aching cock. 

"Oh mother, you feel so good around me" he said as he set up a fast rhythm. He fucked in and out of his mother's cunt trying to compensate for all these years. Every single omega he ever fucked were nothing compared to her. He always wondered how it would feel to have his mother's cunt wrapped around his cock, even while he was fucking some other omega. 

This was his dream come true. It was better than all of his imaginations. His beautiful mother was moaning and squirming under him, begging him to go harder. 

"Oh god son, go harder, oh" Sierra moaned, raising her hips to take her son even deeper. Her eyes were closed and lips parted as she was fucked hard on the bed by her son. 

"Oh mom I love you so much, oh god" Misha said, picking up pace.

"Ahhh I love you too Jay" Sierra said pressing against Misha's cock. 

Misha fucked into her a couple of times before realizing.

His eyes opened and he stopped moving. "What?"

Sierra opened her eyes, feeling confused and frustrated because Misha stopped his hard pace. "Wha...?" She whined.

"You said Jay?" Misha asked clenching his jaw.

"What? I uh..." Sierra stalled looking away from Misha, trying to avoid eye contact instead of denying.

Misha pulled out, his eyes watered and he could literally feel his heart shatter at his mother's non denial as his cock slowly thawed. 

He put on his clothes and turned to leave when Sierra finally decided to say something. "Son wait please, I still need you and I do love you".

Misha stopped and half turned his head, "I don't need you anymore" he said as a single teardrop rolled down his cheek. 

He started to walk towards the door but Sierra couldn't have that, not until she gets her orgasm. She got out of the bed and hugged him from behind. "You need me son, you will always need me" she said, pressing her breasts against his back. 

"But you will never love me mother, all you care about is my big brother" he said as another teardrop followed.

Sierra sighed, "I care about both of you" she said pressing a soft kiss against the back of his neck. 

Misha released her grip and turned to look at her, "Mother tell me honestly, why did you call me here? Why did you get my hopes up if all you want is big brother?" Misha wanted to go as far away as he could from her but he needed to know why. Why would his own mother rip his heart out of his chest and burn it?

Sierra looked down, unable to see her son in the eye as she said "I... Your brother lost interest in having sex, he said he can't get an erection anymore. But I was so frustrated that I hoped that you would help me. Won't you help your mother?" Sierra batted her eyelashes, hoping that Misha would change his mind.

Misha couldn't believe that his mother would become unfaithful to Jared because of erectile dysfunction not because of love for her real son.

"I can't believe you mother, I thought you were a kind woman who loved and raised my big brother. I respected you for that even if it hurt me to know that you loved him more than me. How could you do that to me?" Misha was disgusted by his mother for the first time in his entire life. 

"BECAUSE HE WON'T FUCK ME" Sierra yelled, unable to take Misha's disappointment in her. Then she started sobbing, "I just wanted Jared to love me but he started ignoring me and then he said that he can't fuck me anymore because he can't have an erection. You think I don't know that he lost interest in me? He is an alpha he can't have erectile dysfunction, he just lost interest in me" Sierra sobbed harder, burying her face in her hands.

Misha's heart ached watching his mother cry. No matter how much he was disappointed in her, he started feeling sorry for her. He pulled her in for a hug and gently patted her back. "Maybe he can't have sex for a while because of his four months sleep. He will make love to you when he is better" Misha tried to console her. 

Sierra buried her face in her son's shoulder as she sobbed and said brokenly, "No he stopped fucking me five months age, he hasn't touched me since then" she said sobbing harder into Misha's shirt. 

"But one of the omega is pregnant" Misha said feeling confused and Sierra stopped crying. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she asked pulling away, "What?"

"Yeah, one of the concubine is almost five months pregnant. I have to inform the pharaoh, maybe the omega was unfaithful to him" Misha said and turned to walk away when Sierra grabbed his arm. "What omega?" 

"I don't know, some village boy omega Jared bought. We found him on our way back from our trip. Something Jen...umm Jensen I think" Misha said and walked out of the room, to inform Jared about the impure, unfaithful boy omega.

Sierra stood there dumbfounded, Jared told her that he cannot get an erection but he got an omega pregnant. He told her that he has been having erectile dysfunction for months now then how is the omega five months pregnant. No omega dares to get touched by another, they all know what would happen if they get caught and the pharaoh finds out. This omega is definitely carrying the pharaoh's child. Jared lied to her.

Sierra's body was shaking with anger and hatred towards the unknown boy who stole _her_ Jared from her. 

Sierra remembered the first time she heard that name, the first time Jared lied to her when she asked why he was moaning the word 'Jensen' while she was sucking him off and Jared said that he was praying to god for the well being of their kingdom. 

Sierra's blood boiled thinking about Jared's lies and deceptions. Her nose expanded and contracted as she started breathing heavily with intense anger and shame for falling for such lies. 

"Jensen"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,  
> I was feeling like writing today so here's an early instalment for you guys. (Whoever is still interested). 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos and let me know how you are feeling about this story.
> 
> It encourages me to write.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"I loved the cherry pie alpha, it was delicious" Jensen blushed, cuddling closer to his alpha.

Jared was lying on his back, "I ordered it just for you baby" he turned his head towards his tiny little omega and pressed a chaste kiss on Jensen's forehead, pulling him closer to his heart.

He just finished fucking his omega and all Jensen had to say was that he loved the food that Jared ordered for him. Jensen was so naive, so innocent. He got excited about food as much as he did for sex. This was the thing that made Jared fall in love with Jensen over and over again, everyday.

 

 

 

Jared gently swirled his fingers through Jensen's hair and thought about the events of yesterday. He remembered how Felicia told him that she knows about his feelings for that little boy. 

 

_"I know you are in love with him, my pharaoh" Felicia bowed her head, she was afraid that her interference was gonna get her killed. But she needed to inform the pharaoh otherwise she might get into trouble for messing with the breeding records._

_"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU FILTHY BETA?" Jared was terrified as well as furious. He stood up from his throne and walked towards Felicia, kicking her on the stomach._

_"My pharaoh, please listen to me. I wanna keep the boy safe" Felicia whined joining her hands together, hoping this might get the pharaoh to listen._

_"What?" Jared asked frowning his eyebrows._

_"I modified the breeding records and added the names of other concubines so that no one suspects your feelings towards the boy omega. I just wanted to let you know that if you use him, only him every night then people might get suspicious. So I replaced the boy's name with other names in the breeding records. Please forgive me for messing with it" Felicia laid her head on Jared's feet, begging for forgiveness._

_Jared stood there dumbfounded, how could he forget about the breeding records? If it weren't for Felicia then..._

_Jared gently grabbed Felicia by her shoulders and got her up. "You Felicia, have shown me immense loyalty and respect. I don't know how to thank you" Jared looked down feeling ashamed for his rude and vicious behaviour._

_"You don't have to thank me pharaoh, you provided everything for me. Because of you I get food everyday and I have a roof above my head. It is my job to protect what you love" Felicia said and Jared couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his pharaoh ego and pulled the servant in for a hug. "I am blessed to have well wishers like you" he pulled back. "You are a true friend" he said taking off one of his gold necklaces from his neck and giving it to Felicia. "I will always be grateful"._

_Jared couldn't be more grateful to Felicia. He silently thanked the mighty god Osiris for blessing him with friends like Christian and now Felicia too. He must have done some really nobel deeds in his previous life to deserve friends like this._

 

 

 

Jared smiled to himself noticing that Jensen already fell asleep, cuddled to his side. 

Thanks to Felicia, now he can have Jensen every night while she will write some other concubines name on the tablet. 

Jared turned towards Jensen and pulled the sleeping boy closer to his heart. He fell asleep soon after. 

 

 

 

 

Next morning, Jared woke up to the feeling of his pregnant little omega's mouth wrapped around his cock. 

Jensen was lazily suckling on his alpha's cock and gently fondling his balls. 

Jared looked down at Jensen, sprawled between his legs and moaned at the warmth.

Jensen pulled off of his cock with a pop. "Make love to me alpha" he sat up and spread his legs, exposing his cunt to his already hard alpha. "Please" Jensen said, pulling his fat bottom lip out to kill his alpha. 

Jared sat up and crashed his lips with Jensen's. He wanted to kiss, suck and devour that sinful bottom lip that forbid him from saying no. 

After tongue fucking Jensen's mouth, he pulled out and laid Jensen on the bed, on his back. 

The omega was smiling brightly, anticipating what his alpha is gonna do to him with that big dripping cock. He was such a horny little bitch, always looking forward to getting fucked hard by his strong and handsome alpha.

"You want it Jen, want me to fuck that filthy and used cunt of yours?" Jared asked seeing that Jensen was still dirty and loose from last night. Jared's dried cum was sticking to his thighs and around his rim. The slick in Jensen's hole was mixed with last night's cum. 

"Yesss, please alpha" Jensen moaned when Jared's finger slipped into his hole for checking looseness. 

Jensen was still loose from last night so Jared decided that he didn't need anymore preparation. 

"Fuckin' cunt" Jared said, spreading Jensen's legs apart and wrapping it around his shoulders. Then without much delay he shoved his thick, drooling cock inside that filthy and loose, used fuckhole. 

Jared was so big that it wasn't physically possible for Jensen to be loose enough. His cunt hugged Jared's cock delightfully, squeezing the precum out of it. Jensen's hole was like a black hole, sucking the precum out of Jared. 

Jared's cock slipped in and out of that slutty cunt, a dirty squishing sound filling up the pharaoh's room as the cock moved through copious amounts of slick and last night's cum. 

"You are such a whore, making me loose control every single time" Jared thrusted into Jensen's hole with a punishing rhythm. Jensen moaned and squirmed under his alpha and took it like a good little bitch. 

Jared hit his prostate over and over again, making Jensen's oversensitive hole ache for relief. A few more thrusts later Jensen squirted all over Jared's cock and went limp. 

Jensen's orgasm pushed Jared on the edge and he came deep inside Jensen, filling that cunt up with loads and loads of hot cum adding to the mess from last night. Jared fucked into him for a few more times, pressing his cum as deep as it would go inside his already knocked out omega.

Jared pulled out and laid next to his fucked out omega. Cum trickled out of Jensen's cunt as he turned to snuggle closer to his alpha. They basked into the aftereffects of their orgasm, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

 

 

They were happy, peaceful and satisfied. Unaware of the fact that someone was watching them. 

 

 

 

Jared had no idea that someone entered his room during the night and watched them snuggle and sleep together.

Sierra came to Jared's room after having that moment of epiphany when Misha told her everything. She wanted to know for sure so she went to Jared's room.

 

The guards outside the pharaoh's room where in no place to stop the pharaoh's favourite ḥmt nswt wrt. So she easily got inside when the pharaoh and his beloved _Jensen_ were sleeping. 

Sierra watched the sleeping boy with despise. She burned with jealousy and rage watching how closely Jared was holding the boy to his heart, like he was afraid of losing him. _Well he is gonna loose him anyway. No one replaces the beautiful and powerful ḥmt nswt wrt Sierra. No one. Not even Geneviève._

 

 

 

 

Sierra remembered her past, watching the omega sleep. 

It wasn't the first time when she watched the love of her life falling in love with someone else. Her appa did the same and so he paid the price.

_Mentuhotep II gave his daughter Sierra the highest priority before that useless omega bitch gave birth to an alpha boy._

_The pharaoh fucked multiple ḥmt nswt wrt and concubines but he never put any of them in front of his beloved daughter Sierra. No matter how busy he was, he always made time to spend with his daughter._

_When Sierra turned thirteen, the pharaoh started making love to her. He would fuck other omegas for the purpose of breeding, but he fucked Sierra because he honestly loved her._

_Then suddenly one day, one of the whores gave birth to an alpha boy. The pharaoh was happier than ever._

_Sierra was happy for her father and the kingdom and she adored her little brother but she had a bittersweet feeling at the idea of not being the reason behind her appa's happiness._

_The pharaoh slowly drifted away from Sierra and got closer to his favourite concubine turned ḥmt nswt wrt Geneviève, until the time when he completely stopped spending time with his daughter and gave all his attention to his new beloved._

_The pain of heartbreak and jealousy build up in Sierra's soul until one night she snapped and decided to end the reason behind her sufferings._

_The pharaoh lost his mind after that, he went mad and passed the order for beheading every single ḥmt nswt wrt of the middle kingdom._

_Sierra never wanted this to happen. That night she lost her mother in that slaughter as well. She was devastated when she realized how it was her fault that her mother and all her lovely step mothers got murdered._

_But then her appa decided to give her ḥmt nswt wrt position and make her the sole queen of the middle kingdom._

_She felt guilty at first, but having her father's undivided attention was worth everything. She was ready burn in hell for her sins as long as she gets to spend a lifetime with her appa._

_Then her appa made her pregnant and all her guilt and remorse were gone. She lived happily with her appa and her two boys Jared and Misha._

_As time went by, she grew more and more affectionate to her stepson Jared._

_After the pharaoh died, Jared decided to marry his beloved mother._

_Sierra was heartbroken with her appa's death but Jared comforted her and made love to her, helping her through the hard time. Jared was crazy about her, he was addicted to her body. There wasn't a day that went by without Jared fucking her._

_Soon Sierra got over her appa and fell head over heels in love with Jared._

 

 

Sierra watched Jared and the other omega _Jensen_ wrapped up in each other and sleeping peacefully. 

How dare Jared think that he could replace her with this shitty little bitch?

 

Sierra walked out of the room quietly.

 

No way in hell was she gonna repeat the mistakes that she did last time. Back then she was just a kid, naive and immature. But now she is the most powerful woman of the middle kingdom. She will get what she wants but not yet. She needs to be patient and discrete and make sure that Jensen's death looks as natural as possible.

All good things come to those, who wait.


	18. INTERMISSION

Hi guys,  
How are you doing? :D Just wanted to know whether you are still reading this story or not.  
A few more chapters are remaining and I hope I can give you a satisfactory ending.  
This has been my favourite story and I am very proud of the way it turned out to be till now.  
I have already started thinking about the next chapter and hopefully I will post it soon.  
I have a couple of days off and I am planning on spending it by writing. So hopefully I might post the next chapter this week itself. 

So let me know what you think about this story, leave comments and kudos.

Lots of love. <3

~Clara~


	19. Chapter 19

"Such a naughty little omega you are. Always offering up your hole to me and making me loose my sanity" Jared said pulling his beautiful fucked out omega closer to him so that Jensen's chest was plastered to his side. He guided his arm under Jensen's neck to support his omega's head. Jensen wrapped his arm around his alpha's chest and laid his head on his alpha's shoulder and nuzzled his nose in his alpha's underarms, taking in the deep musk of his alpha. 

They were still basking in their post orgasmic haze when Jared asked, "Why do I feel so close to you?" turning his head to look at his omega breathing him in. 

"Because I love you alpha" Jensen said looking up to his alpha through his droopy eyelashes. 

God Jensen was so beautiful, so innocent, always turning him on with his adorable childish looks.

Jared placed his hand on Jensen's slightly swollen tummy. He was already five months pregnant and he started showing. 

Jared gently rubbed Jensen's tummy and the omega leaned into the touch feeling immense pleasure and comfort in his alpha's touch. 

"Do you think I will give birth to a powerful and strong alpha like you?" Jensen asked when Jared sat up and bend down to kiss Jensen's tummy and his unborn child. 

"Doesn't matter, I will love it whether it's an alpha, beta or omega. This baby is the product of our love, I know it's gonna be the best regardless of whether it's an alpha or not. I promise you that I will take care of it and protect it at all cost" Jared said honestly, making Jensen's eyes water with love and respect for his alpha. "You are so nice, alpha" he said sitting up and grabbing his alpha's face to pull him in a deep and sensuous kiss. 

They pulled back after a while and Jared wiped the trail of happy tear that rolled down Jensen's cheeks. "Your ommee is such a cry baby" Jared mocked, talking to the baby and Jensen whacked his shoulder, smiling. 

They cuddled, teasing and kissing and touching each other and none of them realized that it was already morning. 

 

 

 

 

Until the door opened...

 

 

 

 

"Sabah al-Khair my dearest son" Sierra entered smiling brightly pretending like it was the first time she entered the pharaoh's room today and knows nothing about him and Jensen. 

Jared's face lost colour. His eyes went wide and jaw dropped as he stared at his mother then at Jensen and then back at his mother again. He was terrified. The thing that he was most afraid of, happened.

"Mother... I... I can explain... Oh god" Jared panicked and got out of bed quickly to stand between his mother and the bed in an unconscious attempt to shield Jensen from his mother's wrath.

"Who is this?" Sierra asked with a shocked yet warm expression on her face. 

Jensen got out of bed and wrapped his petticoat around his waist quickly, then he walked past Jared and bowed in front of Sierra to show his respect. 

Before Jared could realize what is happening, Jensen spoke "I am your son's mate, please accept my respect". Jensen bowed again. 

"He is so beautiful" Sierra said smiling and Jensen blushed. 

"Alpha, why didn't you tell me your mother lives here?" Jensen asked Jared.

Jared was standing there dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on, how could Sierra take it so easily. He didn't bother replying and just kept a close eye on Sierra, watching her every move carefully. 

"Yes Jared, why didn't you tell me about him? Such a cute little thing shouldn't stay hidden" Sierra responded by touching Jensen's cheek gently. Jared flinched but Jensen just blushed at the compliment. 

Jared still didn't reply and just stood there watching.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Sierra looked at Jensen's swollen stomach, feigning adoration and gently slide her hand over it. "Such a beautiful baby bump it is" she said smiling bright.

"It's has been almost five months" Jensen said and Jared had another panic attack. "JENSEN GO TO YOUR ROOM" Jared almost yelled and the tiny little omega shivered at his alpha's sudden change in mood. His smile faded and he slowly turned to leave.

"Aww, why are you getting mad at this sweet boy?" Sierra stopped Jensen and pulled him in for a hug. Jensen started sobbing as he couldn't control anymore. His alpha yelled at him for the first time.

Sierra gently rubbed his back, "No baby don't cry, Jared is such a bad boy"

Jensen seemed to calm down a bit at the nice and soft omega's touch who kinda reminded him of his ommee. 

"Jared I will beat the hell out of you if you dare break this sweet boy's heart" Sierra said kissing the little boy's head. "Go to your room honey and get cleaned up, how would you like to have breakfast with me?" Sierra asked and Jensen looked up to his alpha like he's asking for his permission.

Jensen's eyes were red rimmed and his eyelashes were still wet. He looked so adorable and sad but Jared still didn't say anything and just turned his head away.

"He means yes. Now go get ready, we'll meet for breakfast in a hour" Sierra said and Jensen turned to leave.

Sierra and Jared were left alone in the room. 

Jared avoided eye contact with Sierra, but Sierra kept staring at him.

"Erectile dysfunction huh? Pretty big word for a thirty year old man" Sierra said snorting.

"Mother... I didn't mean... I just" Jared stalled, not knowing what to say to her.

"I understand you know. I am perfectly alright with knowing that you are in love with someone else. The thing that hurt me is that you lied to me" Sierra shed a couple of tears and Jared immediately felt bad for her. 

"I love you Jay, I raised you, did everything for you and you didn't even trust me with this. It's probably my fault, I was so caught up in myself that I didn't see what you were feeling" Sierra pressed her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Mother, I... I am sorry... Please don't cry. It's not your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. I just... I love Jensen and I want him to be safe" Jared said gently patting his mother's back.

"We will keep him safe, together" Sierra touched Jared's cheeks and promised, looking straight into his eyes. "I love you my son and I will love your love too" she said with a kind and understanding look in her eyes. 

"I love you too mother" Jared hugged his mother tight, how could he be so stupid to think that his mother could harm Jensen? His mother loved him more than anything, her love was pure and unconditional. 

Jared was so relieved that he doesn't have to lie to his mother about Jensen anymore. He doesn't have to hide his beloved omega anymore. 

"No no no, just I love you too is not enough, you will have to tell me everything about how you guys met. Now freshen up, see you at breakfast" she smiled and turned to get out of his room.

Jared was so relieved and happy. Things are coming together. His mother likes the love of his life, Jared couldn't ask for anything else. He closed his eyes and silently thanked the mighty god Osiris for blessing him with so much happiness and love.

 

 

Jensen was still feeling heartbroken because his alpha yelled at him in front of his mother. Did he do something wrong? Does his alpha not love him anymore? 

Felicia asked winking, "Hey Rose, had a nice night with the pharaoh?" as he walked into the harem.

"HE STILL LOVES ME, YOU KNOW NOTHING" Jensen yelled and ran off to the hammam. 

Felicia sat there confused as she watched Jensen go. "What's wrong with him?" She asked herself. "Huh, pregnancy hormones". She snorted and went back to writing the list of things needed for the expansion and maintenance of the harem, which she planned on giving Kosterman later. 

Jensen entered the hammam and got into the hot water, letting the heat punish him for being bad. He obviously did something wrong or crossed some sort of line which made his alpha loose temper. 

He scrubbed his body hard and sobbed. He is not good enough for his alpha, he needs to get cleaned up.

After Jensen was done scrubbing himself clean, he got out of water. He needed to wear clean and presentable clothes for his alpha's mother. Maybe his alpha got pissed because he went in front of his mother wearing that threadbare petticoat, covered in cum. So Jensen decided to borrow clothes from Josie and dress up like a pretty little doll. 

He wore a nice long white frock and accessorized himself with pink roses from the garden. Then he put on some nice smelling rose essence to impress his lover's mother. 

He was ready for breakfast.

Jensen reminded himself to behave nicely and not to eat too much in front of his alpha's mother. He didn't wanna look uncivilized.

"And DO NOT burp or fart" he said to himself as he walked out of his room to meet his alpha and his mother for the big and the most important breakfast of his life.

 

 

 

 

Sierra entered her room and walked towards the indoor water fountain. 

She sat beside it and gently touched the lotuses. "So beautiful, so delicate, so easy to break" she said to herself ripping one of the tiny little lotus bud from it's root.

She brought it to her lips and kissed it, "See no matter how beautiful you are, you gotta die" she said ripping the petals off nice and slow. 

"Feel it" she said to the lotus. 

Once the lotus was completely ripped apart and shredded, she threw it back into the fountain and stood up. 

"Breakfast time".


	20. Chapter 20

Jensen went back to Jared's room, he had no idea where the dining room was. 

"Hey alpha" he poked his head through the doorway by slightly opening the door. He looked around Jared's room hoping that his alpha is not angry with him anymore. 

He couldn't see Jared, so he entered the room and looked around. There was no one in his alpha's room.

Jensen was just looking around when someone entered into the room.

"I was... I just" Jensen got scared seeing the huge man walk towards him. He took a step back trying to get away from the man who had gruff beard and was well built. 

"Hello, I am Jeffery and I am here to escort you to the dining room for breakfast with the pharaoh and ḥmt nswt wrt Sierra" he said bowing to Jensen.

Jensen looked at him with a confused expression. "Umm... No you got me confused with someone else.. I am here to see my alpha" he said but the big guy just cut him off mid sentence. "The pharaoh and ḥmt nswt wrt are waiting for you. I was asked to bring you from harem but I couldn't find you there. So please follow me without anymore delay" he requested bowing again.

Jensen thought it was better not to mess with the big man so he followed him. 

 

 

 

They walked to the royal dining room. Jensen has never been here before. He looked around like a newborn meerkat, trying to understand his surrounding.

There were huge portraits and carvings of beautiful naked people on the walls. A huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. It was glowing like it was the sun itself. The diamonds and rubies of the chandelier were making Jensen narrow his eyes as he couldn't take that much brightness. 

Jensen looked down from the chandelier and rubbed his eyes. The dining room was too bright.

Before Jensen could open his eyes, he felt someone pull him in for a tight hug. 

Jensen's eyes jerked open and he noticed the expensive Shendyt and the jewellery and the pharaoh's golden headdress Nemes and Jensen was suddenly terrified. _Why is the pharaoh hugging him?_

Jensen struggled to get away, no one is allowed to touch him except his alpha. Not even the pharaoh.

"Jen, what's going on?" Jared pulled away feeling confused about why his omega is struggling so much.

"Alpha?" Jensen looked up at him, recognizing the deep and soothing voice of his handsome alpha.

"Why are you dressed like the pharaoh?" The clueless little omega frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh..." Alpha's mouth opened in an 'O' realizing that his little omega still doesn't know about his tini tiny little secret. 

"I uh... I am the pharaoh" he said straightaway and bit his bottom lip, waiting for Jensen's reaction.

"What? You are what? But I think you said..." Jensen scratched his head trying to remember if he forgot about this little fact. 

Jared wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, he smiled watching Jensen scratch his head in confusion. The little boy looked so adorable, specially wearing that white frock and roses. 

"I will explain everything later, for now just know that I am the pharaoh" he said grabbing Jensen's wrist and gently dragging the confused little boy to the dining table. 

_Maybe it's a game._ Jensen thought to himself and followed his alpha. Maybe his alpha is pretending to be the pharaoh for a day. Well he can play along. Jensen smiled to himself and walked towards the table.

"Jensen, you look lovely" Sierra got up from her seat and moved forward to hug Jensen. 

Jensen blushed at the compliment and hugged her back. "You look very beautiful too" Jensen said. _His ommee was the most beautiful woman in the world, but Sierra was extremely gorgeous as well. And his alpha's ommee is like his ommee, right?_

"Aww aren't you a sweetheart?" She smiled and directed Jensen to sit next to her. "Come here baby, sit next to me".

Jared sat across from them and smiled brightly when he saw his mother being so nice and affectionate towards his lover.

Servants came and served different varieties of food for them on the table and Jensen swallowed hard.

 

 

_Oh my god, meat balls! Holy shit cherry pie! Oh dear it's extra spicy lamp chops. Aahhh roasted duck and fried rice._

_No. NO. Have some will power Jensen. You are here to impress your lover's mother, not eat. Control your food libido. You can do it Jensen._

 

 

Jensen nodded to himself and took a deep breath.

Jared knew exactly what was going on in his hungry little omega's head so he stood up and served the food on his omega's plate himself. "Here you go!" He said with a smile.

Jensen didn't know what to do, what if he unconsciously eats too much? What will Jared's mother think? 

"Jensen, why aren't you eating? You need to keep up your health" Sierra picked up the fork and knife and cut a slice of pie. She brought it up to Jensen's lips, "open".

Jensen looked at his alpha and saw that Jared was smiling at him, so he thought everything is fine and opened up his mouth. 

Sierra fed him the delicious piece of pie. 

 

 

 

As the breakfast progressed, Jensen got more comfortable around them."He's so cute" she said to Jared as she watched Jensen stuff his mouth with meat balls. Jared and Sierra's encouragement and warmth helped Jensen relax and brought him back to his own self.

Jared smiled back at his mother and said, "Yes mother, he is the cutest" he looked at Jensen with heart eyes missing the slight hint of the devilish jealousy hidden behind his mother's smile.

"So when are you planning on the wedding? Your true mate shouldn't stay in the harem, he deserves ḥmt nswt wrt position" Sierra said, picking up a towel and wiping the gravy off of Jensen's lips. Jensen blushed in embarrassment. 

"As soon as possible" Jared replied in excitement. He can finally marry his omega, his soul mate. 

"Hold your horses young man, I want it to be a big wedding, it's the great pharaoh's wedding after all. I will get the servants to start preparation from today onwards. Maybe we can set up a good date next week" she said and Jared couldn't control his excitement. "Yesss".

Sierra laughed at Jared's enthusiasm while Jensen just stared at them. 

"Pharaoh's wedding?" he asked, swallowing the last of his food in his mouth.

"Yes Jensen, you and I are getting married" Jared replied, a bit confused and disappointed in Jensen's lack of enthusiasm.

"She said pharaoh's wedding" Jensen asked him pointing towards Sierra.

"Yes Jen, I am the pharaoh. I told you just a few minutes back" he frowned. He told Jensen that he is the pharaoh then why is he still confused.

"THAT WASN'T A GAME?" Jensen yelled in shock, dropping his fork on the plate. 

"Jensen" Jared started but was cut off by the omega. "BUT YOU SAID YOU WERE THE SECOND IN COMMAND" Jensen was extremely confused with what was happening? Why did his alpha lied to him? "You lied to me" Jensen looked down, heartbroken, a single teardrop rolled down his cheek and fell on the table. Did his alpha lie to him because he wasn't good enough for him, because he was just a village boy? "You are the man who fucked other omegas and just used me for your pleasure?" Jensen asked and Jared got shocked. It felt like he got punched in his lungs.

"What?" How could his omega say that? Jensen is the love of his life. Where did that little boy get this idea that he is just using him?

"No Jensen. I love you" 

"I hate you alpha" Jensen replied and turned to walk out of the dining room. 

"No NO WAIT" Jared yelled. "I can explain". He couldn't let Jensen go.

He ran after him and grabbed Jensen from behind. Jared hugged Jensen tight and said, "I am the pharaoh but I didn't use you Jensen, I love you. And the moment I met you I stopped being with any other omega" he buried his face in Jensen's neck from the back.

"But you have so many wives" Jensen said and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Yes but you are the only one I make love to Jensen. And I promise you that I will never touch another omega. You are the one for me" Jared promised honestly, praying to god for Jensen's forgiveness. 

"Really?" Jensen turned and looked up at Jared with moist and red rimmed eyes. 

"Really. I promise" Jared said, sealing his promise with a chaste kiss on Jensen's lips.

"Please forgive me habibi" Jared said, pulling back and resting their fore heads together.

"Don't be with anyone else anymore. You are my alpha, just MINE" Jensen said grinding his body against Jared's.

"Only yours baby" Jared replied and smiled with relief.

"Come on, lets help mother plan our wedding" he said and they walked back to the table.

 

 

 

 

Sierra watched all this. Her expressions didn't show her confusion but she was extremely confused about why Jensen was so upset? The boy should have been happy to know that the great pharaoh is in love with him, but instead he got upset about the fact that his alpha has other wives. It's like the boy cares nothing about wealth and power. No doubt he is just a filthy little village boy who got lucky. 

She smiled, hiding her confusion and disgust for Jensen's cheapness and said "I am glad you guys sorted it out".

"Yes mother, me too" Jared replied smiling. He was so glad that Jensen knows about him now and he forgave him for all those filthy things he did in his past.

Sierra watched them while eating. The way they stole secret glances and shared a smile or two. Jared never did that with her, even before Jensen came into his life. The effect this boy has on Jared is phenomenal. 

Jealousy burned through Sierra's veins and all she wanted to do was stab Jensen in the neck with that fork. 

_Patience._

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"So what kind of flowers do you want for the wedding?"


	21. Chapter 21

It was Jensen's big day and his ommee and Felicia were dressing him up.

"Which earrings do you want Jen?" His ommee showed a heavy pair of golden earrings followed by two more extremely heavy pairs. 

"Ehh these look so heavy ommee, do I have to wear them?" The nervous little omega furrowed his nose, can't he just get married in comfortable clothes.

"You are gonna be a ḥmt nswt wrt, of course you have to wear heavy jewellery" Sierra spoke from the doorway and entered the room, bringing in a jewellery box with her.

"These were Jared's mother's, I am sure she would have loved it if her son's true mate wore them for his big day" Sierra smiled empathetically, handing the jewellery box to Cassidy. She smiled and took it from her.

"When can I see my alpha?" Jensen asked Sierra, he hasn't seen his alpha for two whole days because it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding.

"Aww baby, you will see him tonight have patience. Just focus on getting dressed right now" Sierra replied fixing Jensen's golden dress near his neck. 

"I will be looking at the dining arrangements now, find me in the lawn if you need more jewellery" she told Cassidy with a smile and left to check up on the open banquet.

Cassidy opened the jewellery box and took out the heavy HEAVY gold necklaces with Rubies, diamonds and emeralds and other precious stones. There were many necklaces, earrings, bracelets, waistlines, anklets and many more. 

Jensen just pouted as Sierra left, "Tonight, but I wanna see him now" he pulled out his lower lip and sulked. His alpha hasn't fucked him for the last two days, hell he hasn't even seen him. 

"Come on Jensen, which one do you want?" Cassidy asked Jensen thinking about how it's not just Jared's mother's jewellery but her mother's too. She touched the necklace and thought about how beautiful her mother must have looked wearing those. 

Her surrogate mother told her that Geneviève was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Cassidy wondered how her life would've been if her mother wasn't murdered. She would've been a princess. 

Cassidy's stomach clenched remembering that the murderer might be at Jensen's wedding. If only she knew who it was, she would've ripped that killer's throat out. 

"Umm... This one" Jensen picked up the least royal necklace, "it looks lighter" and broke Cassidy's train of thoughts.

"Okay, you have no taste in jewellery kid" Felicia intervened and picked up a nice and big gold necklace with a Ruby hanging in the end. She put the necklace around Jensen's neck and it covered almost his entire torso. "There, looks perfect" Felicia said and Cassidy smiled. 

 

 

 

 

"Come on Chris, which one looks better on me?" Jared turned around, showing his extremely rich Shendyt to Chris. It was bright and golden and it looked like Jared was wearing stars as the diamonds glowed. 

"This one is much better Jay, you look very handsome" Chris replied, fixing the Shendyt from behind. 

"Okay now which Nemes should I wear?" Jared asked trying out several headdresses as Kosterman handed him.

"This one, goes well with the Shendyt" Chris replied, putting the heavy Nemes on Jared's head.

"Perfect"

"God Chris, I am so happy" Jared said placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Me too Jay, finally he is yours" Chris replied hugging his friend. 

 

 

 

Jared was standing at the aisle, ready and extremely excited to get married to the love of his life, when Jensen walked down the aisle with his ommee. 

Jared was getting so nervous when the crowd said in unison, "Wow" making Jared to look up at Jensen. 

Jared hasn't seen his omega in two days and now Jensen was walking down the aisle, looking glamorous in that golden dress and his mother's jewellery. Jensen always looked beautiful but seeing him after two long days, was intense. He was trying hard not to bang Jensen right there in front of everyone. 

Jensen slowly looked up at his alpha and noticed his alpha's eyes fixed on him. His alpha's mouth was parted and he was breathing hard and Jensen knew that his alpha was as horny and desperate as he was. 

This brought a smile on the little omega's face and his cheeks showed a slight shade of pink. Jared knew what was going on in Jensen's horny and dirty mind. He smiled as well.

They stood in front of each other and the priest started his chanting and prayers to the mighty god Osiris for the welfare and well being of the couple. 

"My pharaoh, do you take Jensen as your ḥmt nswt wrt?" The priest asked Jared.

"Yesss I do" Jared said in excitement and the crowd cheered.

"Jensen do you take our pharaoh as your husband?" He asked Jensen.

Jensen blushed hearing husband, his alpha is now his husband.

"Yes" he said, looking down trying to control his blush.

"Awww" the crowed said in unison and Jared grabbed him for a kiss, not waiting for the priest's permission.

Everyone cheered and threw flowers on them as Jared sealed their marriage with the kiss.

 

 

 

The ceremony was huge, the pharaoh, all the ḥmt nswt wrt, their relatives and friends had their dinner arrangements in the palace dining hall and the other guests like the villagers had dinner arrangements in the palace lawn. 

The entire kingdom rejoiced in the celebration of their pharaoh's marriage.

Jared and Jensen were sitting at dining table for the royal wedding dinner when Jensen leaned towards Jared and said "We could skip dinner and you could fuck me", he winked at his alpha.

"Don't test me Jensen, I might fuck you on this table right now in front of all these people" Jared replied with a cocky grin. "But I don't think you could skip cherry pie" Jared winked and Jensen faked a shocked look, "Of course I could". Jared raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Okay you're right, I can't" Jensen replied as the servants started placing several dishes on the table and the delicious smells entered his nose. Jensen took a deep breath and started stuffing his face. Jared smiled, feeling glad that his omega was still the same hungry little dork and ḥmt nswt wrt position didn't change him.

 

 

 

 

Jared carried Jensen bridal style to his bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"So my beautiful omega, you ready?" Jared asked and Jensen already started taking his clothes off without replying.

"Wait" Jared grabbed his wrists to stop him from undressing too quickly. "What is it alpha?" Jensen got confused. 

"I'll do it" Jared replied and slowly unclipped the necklace. He removed the heavy necklace from Jensen's neck and placed it on the bedside table. Then he removed his earrings followed by his hair accessories. Then Jared removed Jensen's dress, undressing him completely. He watched Jensen's naked body and his tiny little dick standing proud after two long days. 

"Now your turn" he said and Jensen sat between his legs to remove Jared's Nemes and accessories followed by his Shendyt. 

Jared's cock was blood red and was dripping precum as Jensen wrapped his mouth around it.

"Oh god Jen, I missed you so much" Jared threw his head back and moaned as Jensen suckled on his cock while playing with his balls. 

After a few moments of enjoying Jensen's mouth, Jared laid him on his back and spread his legs apart. "Oh god, look at that wet cunt, just waiting to get fucked" Jared gazed Jensen with hungry and desperate eyes. "Come on alpha, fuck me already" Jensen wiggled his ass, swaying his cock from side to side and Jared was gone. He buried his face in Jensen's cunt and shoved his tongue inside. He tongue fucked his omega until he was loose enough then pulled out. Jensen whined in frustration at the sudden emptiness in his hole.

Jared didn't delay anymore and shoved his cock into Jensen's wet cunt. The feeling was phenomenal. No matter how many times Jared has fucked Jensen but still it always felt like the first time. 

Jared's cock slid in and out of Jensen's warm and wet cunt, feeling the delightful pressure around his hot and aching member.

He couldn't hold on too long, as usual, and came deep inside his omega's cunt. 

Jensen felt so relieved when Jared's cum filled up his hole, painting his inner walls with hot, sticky semen. Jensen squirted all over Jared's cock at the warm feeling and went limp. 

Jared laid next to him and pulled him in for their usual cuddles. "Did you enjoy your first night with your husband?" 

He turned to look at Jensen when he didn't reply and smiled as he saw his tiny little omega has passed out after having his orgasm. 

Jensen's body was pressed up against Jared and he was snoring softly. Poor omega was exhausted after all this wedding drama.

"Good night sweetheart" he said kissing Jensen's lips and pulling him closer.

He fell asleep soon after.


	22. INTERMISSION

Hi Guys,  
How are you doing?  
I just wanted to let you know that this story is going on a hiatus for a few days.  
I am taking a few days off and going to visit my grandmother tomorrow and I can't be seen writing this kind of shameless stuff there.  
I can't imagine my poor granny's face if she finds out about my sinful guilty pleasures. :P  
Hopefully it will be fine as long as she doesn't catch me typing shitty stuff, but still I can't risk it so I am taking a hiatus.

Leave comments and kudos because I love talking with you guys. I'll definitely reply to them. :D

Thank you so much for being with me so far.

I love you guys a lot.

See you later,  
Bye <3

~~~Clara~~~


	23. IMPORTANT NOTE

PEOPLE, I WANT TO CLEAR SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS. THESE WORKS ARE COMPLETELY FICTION AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH REAL LIFE. SO DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I WRITE THIS STUFF FOR YOUR PLEASURE MEANS THAT I ACTUALLY BELIEVE IN THESE THINGS. 

I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST INCEST, UNDERAGE AND RAPE IN REAL LIFE.

THIS IS JUST FANTASY AND FOR READING PURPOSE ONLY.

DON'T USE YOUR MINDS TOO MUCH.

IF IT BOTHERS YOU THEN HIT BACK.


	24. Chapter 24

Married life for Jared and Jensen was excellent. They didn't have to hide anything anymore. They shared a bed every night, _not that they didn't before._ They had breakfast, lunch and dinner together and everything was just perfect. 

Jensen's stomach became bigger and bigger as a healthy baby grew inside him and Jared couldn't be happier. 

The pharaoh took care of Jensen more than anything. Jared practically worshipped Jensen. 

He satisfied Jensen's pregnancy hormones by fucking him eight times a day and plugging the cum inside Jensen's cunt. 

They had an apple pie life, until Jensen was almost ten months pregnant. 

He was huge. Poor little omega was so huge that everyone started predicting that he was carrying twins.

Jared's little omega was extremely high on pregnancy hormones but the doctor said Jared not to fuck him. 

Jensen begged him to not listen to the doctor and fuck him as hard as he could but Jared couldn't risk anything. All he did was lick and suck the delicious juices out of Jensen's cunt and jerk off by rubbing his cock against the hole. He would cum hard around Jensen's cunt and gently slip the cum inside his little omega to soothe the burn.

But this wasn't enough. Jensen was horny and moody and sexually frustrated. Jared would cuddle him and reassure him that the baby would come out soon and then he will fuck Jensen a billion times a day.

 

 

 

Finally the big day arrived. 

 

 

 

Jensen started having contractions while they were cuddling after dinner. 

Jared yelled "GUARDS".

Kosterman entered quickly, but before he could bow and greet, Jared ordered him to get the doctor. 

Jared held Jensen close to him as Jensen screamed in pain. "It's okay baby, you will be okay. I am here" he held Jensen's head against his heart and gently rubbed his back and chest comfortingly. Jensen leaned into the touch and breathed as the doctor and other servants tried to make him as comfortable as possible. 

After three long hours of pushing Jensen gave birth to an alpha boy and after another hour another alpha boy was born. 

The kingdom rejoiced as this information spread like forest fire. Middle kingdom had two alpha heirs and everyone couldn't be more happier. 

Jared was happy too but instead of checking on his heirs he stayed with his omega to make sure that his darling was doing okay.

Jensen was extremely pale and tired but still he looked up at his alpha who has been desperately clinging to him throughout his pushing phase. Jared was terrified and it felt like he was feeling more pain than his omega, watching his love in pain. Jensen just smiled at his terrified alpha and said, "Congratulations appa of two alphas". Jared burst into happy tears as he saw that his omega was perfectly fine. He crashed their lips together and kissed Jensen with desperation and passion.

Slowly the doctor and the servants cleared out and one by one all the ḥmt nswt wrt entered their room to see the beautiful alpha heirs.

Sierra picked up the twins and kissed them, congratulating Jared and Jensen.

Then she put them down gently on the crib and gently hugged Jensen, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you for giving this kingdom it's heir" she smiled. "Jared take care of your omega properly" she ordered with a smirk and kissed Jensen again. Jared smiled, watching his mother's affection towards his lover.

After that all the ḥmt nswt wrt left, giving Jared and Jensen some privacy.

Jared pulled Jensen in for another hug but before he could pull back Jensen passed out. Poor omega was exhausted after hours of pushing. 

He gently laid Jensen on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. 

Jared was sweaty and tired too, so he decided to take a bath before sleeping. He got out of bed and walked to his private hammam.

Jared undressed himself and got into the warm water, letting the heat wash off the ache and tiredness in his muscles. He rested his head against the edge of his tub and smiled. His omega was perfectly fine and he had two alpha sons. He closed his eyes and prayed to the mighty god Osiris, thanking him for granting him such a blessed life.

 

 

Jared didn't know that he wasn't as blessed as he thought.

 

 

 

Jensen and the babies were sleeping in the bedroom when Sierra gently entered through the door. 

She walked to the pharaoh's room and ordered the guard on duty to ask a maid to get some clean towels in the pharaoh's room. The guard rushed to find a maid and towel, leaving the door unguarded.

Sierra slowly opened the door peeked inside. 

Jensen was fast asleep and Jared was not there. She figured Jared was taking a bath and walked inside. 

Sierra stood beside the bed and watched the tired little omega sleep peacefully. The babies were sleeping in the crib next to the bed. 

"I am sorry sweetheart, I really like you but... I don't have a choice. I just can't have you around. If you see it that way, it's kinda your fault. You seduced my boy and made him choose you over me. I can't have that now, can I?" She bent over and kissed Jensen's head one more time. "I am sorry" she repeated and picked up Jared's pillow. 

She suffocated Jensen, watched him struggle for breath, but she didn't stop. She choked the life out of the poor little kid. Jensen tried to scream for his alpha, but the hard press of pillow against his nose and mouth absorbed all the sounds. Jensen struggled, trying to push Sierra away, but the woman was much bigger and stronger than the twelve years old omega. She used her body to pin Jensen to the bed and pressed the pillow harder against him. She watched as Jensen's eyes rolled behind the sockets and his struggled slowed down, before it halted completely. She kept the pillow pressed against the limp body for a few more minutes, just to be sure that the kid was really dead. Then she removed the pillow from his face and pressed two fingers against his neck, checking for pulse. There was none. 

Then she placed the pillow where it was before, and tidied up everything around Jensen, removing the signs of struggle. She pulled the covers over Jensen's body upto the chest to make it seem like he was sleeping. Then she discretely walked out like nothing happened.

A few minutes later the maid entered with the fresh towels and saw Jensen sleeping. 

She placed the towels at the bedside table and was about to leave when she noticed that Jensen was suspiciously soundless. 

She moved closer to the boy and looked at his face and neck. His body was completely limp and stable, he wasn't moving at all. His chest wasn't rising or falling either. 

"ḥmt nswt wrt?" She called. 

"ḥmt nswt wrt Jensen?" She called again and gently shook Jensen's body. Jensen's head fell on the side. 

The maid swallowed and reached for his neck, to check up on pulse. 

She screamed when she couldn't find any.

Jared was pulled out of his prayers when he heard the scream, he wrapped a towel around him and rushed out of the hammam. 

"What happened?" He asked the panicking maid and rushed to Jensen. 

The guards entered too.

"He's not waking up" she replied sobbing.

The babies started crying but Jared just shook Jensen, trying to wake him up.

"Hey baby, wake up" he gently shook. "Darling, Jensen please... Wake up" 

Jared was starting to have trouble breathing, "GET THE DOCTOR" he yelled and continued to move Jensen.

"Please baby wake up for me" Jared's eyes watered and his heart felt like it was getting squeezed. "Baby please" he pulled Jensen's head against his chest and shivered. 

"Jensen" he buried his face in the top of Jensen's head and denied to himself, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The doctor entered and asked Jared to step away.

Jared used up all his strength to get himself away from his baby and let the doctor examine him. 

The doctor checked Jensen and apologized to Jared. "I am sorry my pharaoh, but he is no more" he bowed his head down.

"NO" Jared grabbed the doctor's shirt and pushed him away. The doctor fell on the floor and Jared rushed back towards Jensen. He held him close and repeated "It can't be".

"He was fine just a few minutes back" he said, still holding on to his love.

"My pharaoh, ḥmt nswt wrt Jensen just gave birth. Maybe he used up all his energy and..." 

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT. DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE" Jared yelled and grabbed Jensen's lifeless body tighter. 

Jensen can't be dead.

Can't be. 

No. 

Jensen...

_Jensen._


	25. Chapter 25

"NAAAA" 

Cassidy rushed to the back room when she heard her mother's scream. 

"Mother, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked hugging the screaming old woman and trying to calm her down.

"Jen... Jen is gone" she sobbed, burying her face in Cassidy's breasts. 

"What? What do you mean gone?" The colour slowly drained from Cassidy's face and she didn't really want to know the answer.

"That killer, she killed your son" 

"NO. NO YOU ARE LYING" Cassidy screamed, pushing her mother away. 

"You promised me he will be safe. You knew this would happen?" Cassidy was going insane. It was completely her mistake. She should never have trusted this old, crazy lady. She should've protected her son, but now he is gone.

"There is still a way" the old woman mumbled slowly.

"What? Are you manipulating me again? Because I swear to my dead son's soul that I will rip your heart out" Cassidy's eyes were burning with pure rage.

"Book of the dead" she said.

"Oh come on, you really think I am gonna believe you now crazy woman? Your stupid plan of bringing back your sister cost my son his life" Cassidy looked away from her mother.

"I am never forgiving you"

"No. No Cassidy please understand, this was all meant to happen. You and the pharaoh needed a push to start your journey of finding the book" she said moving closer to Cassidy. "Please believe me you two can bring Jensen back and also Geneviève".

"I... Really?" Cassidy was still having a hard time trusting her mother.

"I promise" she said, turning Cassidy towards her. "Now go and inform the pharaoh and make sure to tell him everything. He needs to know that his mother's killer is the one who killed Jensen"

 

 

 

 

It was almost a day and a half. 

Jared was still sitting on his bed in a towel, holding on to Jensen. He passed out on top of Jensen's lifeless body a couple of times, but he didn't get away from him. 

"Jared you will have to eat something" Chris stood next to his best friend, holding a bowl of soup. 

Jared didn't reply. He wasn't crying or talking to anyone. He was just sitting there, hugging Jensen dead body.

"Please Jay" he repeated for the umpteenth time today. 

Christian put the bowl on the bedside table and left. There was nothing he could say or do that would help Jared. 

 

 

 

 

Sierra was heartbroken watching Jared like that. But she did what needed to be done. Jared just needs time, she was sure that Jared would get over that kid and be with her, just like Mentuhotep II did.

Sierra took the boys to her room and took care of them, Jared was in no condition to look after his sons. 

She asked the servants to get her cow's milk and she fed the boys herself. 

Soon Jared would forget that concubine and they will raise the kids together. 

 

 

 

Misha was devastated seeing his big brother's condition but instead of falling apart, he decided to help Christian with the management of the middle kingdom. Jared would be fine after they have the funeral. He will get over Jensen soon. But until then the kingdom needed to be managed.

 

 

 

Chris, Sierra and Misha decided to stop trying to talk to Jared and let him have one more day alone with Jensen's dead body. After that they'll forcefully take Jensen away from Jared and send his body for mummification. It was for Jared's own good. The kingdom needed him. 

 

 

 

They left Jared alone with Jensen, hoping he would be better by tomorrow so that they don't have to snatch Jensen away.

 

 

Jared stayed with Jensen alone in the room. 

He gently stroked his fingers through his dead lovers hair. "How much more are you gonna sleep now lazy ass?" He talked to the dead body. His fingers touched Jensen's lifeless cheeks. "You are so cold Jensen, do you want me to get some warm water for you and bathe you?" He asked, feeling up Jensen's cheeks and neck. 

"Come on lazy ass, wake up already. Let's go have some meatballs and pie" he shook Jensen slowly. 

"Baby come on. Wake up already" he said again. 

Then he went back to sitting quietly and watching Jensen's pale and dead face. 

Then suddenly epiphany struck and he realized that Jensen is dead.

"No no Jensen don't leave me, please baby" he hugged Jensen tight and started sobbing against the dead body's neck. 

After a few hours of crying Jared laid Jensen's body back on the bed and got up. 

He can't live with Jensen dead. 

So Jared made a decision after two days of shock and insanity. He got out of bed and walked towards the nearest wall. 

He pulled down one of the hanging swords and smiled to himself.

He turned and looked at Jensen. 

"It's time to join you for all eternity my habibi" Jared replied and walked closer to the bed.

He stood in front of the bed and watched Jensen for a moment.

"I love you" he said and stabbed himself in the heart.

He fell on top of Jensen.

 

 

Cassidy reached the palace and the guard let her in without any questions. They knew she was Jensen's mother.

She walked up to the pharaoh's room and knocked.

No one replied.

The guard standing next to the door said, "The pharaoh is extremely depressed after Jensen's death. The funeral has been planned tomorrow so ḥmt nswt wrt Sierra ordered not to disturb Jared"

"I need to see Jensen, I just found out that my son died. Please let me see him" she requested him.

The guard could understood a mother's pain so he let her go in.

Cassidy entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked inside the huge room and noticed Jared half lying on top of the bed and half on the floor. 

She walked closer and saw the pool of blood of the bed. Jared was lying on top of Jensen, covered in blood.

Cassidy screamed at the sight.

The guard rushed inside, "What happened? Oh god" he saw the blood and yelled for other guards.

They called the doctor and the doctor confirmed that Jared was dead.

Cassidy stood there dumbfounded.

The news reached Sierra.

"WHAT?" she couldn't believe her ears. 

"NO" she rushed to Jared's room. 

Jared's body and the bed was cleaned. 

The servants laid Jared and Jensen's body next to each other on the bed.

Cassidy sat next to Jensen's body and cried. All her hopes of bringing Jensen back was crushed.

 

 

 

Sierra saw Jared's dead body lying in bed. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

How did this happen?

She lost Jared.

She stood next to the bed and just watched him. 

A single teardrop rolled down her cheeks. This was all her fault.

Christian heard the news and was devastated. He rushed to Jared's room and sobbed holding Jared's body. "How could you do that idiot?"

 

Misha was heartbroken but he didn't loose control and informed the guards to make sure that this information doesn't leave the palace. They couldn't risk their enemies knowing that the pharaoh of the middle kingdom was dead. 

 

 

 

Cassidy and Christian held on to Jensen and Jared and sobbed for hours. 

Sierra was sitting on the floor with her head against the wall. She wasn't feeling anything. A part of her died with Jared.

Her Jared was dead.


	26. FINALE PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> We have reached the part 1 of the finale of this story.  
> I want to thank you guys for being with me so far.  
> Your comments and kudos have encouraged me to keep writing.  
> I love you all. :D <3
> 
> ~Clara~

"You can't leave this kingdom Jay. You can't leave me" Christian laid his head down over Jared's heart, praying to the powerful god Osiris to start Jared's heart once again. If only it was possible. 

"What would I do without you my brother?" He asked the lifeless body. "Don't leave me."

Cassidy raised her head up from Jensen's body and looked up at Christian. If only Christian knew where the book of the dead was, then they could find it and bring Jared and Jensen back. But only the pharaoh was supposed to know such secrets, no one else. But Cassidy figured that there was no harm in asking, she had nothing to loose. "I might be able to bring them back" she said.

"Wha...?" Christian looked up at her, not being able to comprehend what she said because of too much stress and heartache.

"I can bring Jared and Jensen back" she repeated. "Do you have any idea where the book of the dead is?" 

"Book of the dead? But that's just a myth. It doesn't work" he replied.

"Listen to me, we at least have to try. My mother is a witch and I think she'll be able to bring them back using the book" she looked straight into Christian's eyes and said reassuringly.

"Book of the dead?" Sierra interrupted in between. She stood up from the floor and walked towards the bed. "Yes. Yes it might work." 

"But I don't know where the book is, I have never seen it" Christian replied.

Cassidy's heart sunk in disappointment until Sierra spoke again. "I know"

Cassidy and Christian looked up at Sierra. "But how come you know and I don't? I am Jared's secret agent" Christian said, with a pang of disappointment and jealousy in his voice.

"That's because even Jared didn't know" she replied.

Christian furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Cassidy who reciprocated his expressions. 

"How is that possible? He is the pharaoh" she asked Sierra.

"It's because my father didn't want anyone to know about it. It's the most powerful weapon in the world, but it comes with a huge price" she said looking down.

"What price?" Cassidy asked. 

"Soul sacrifice" she said. "To bring back one life you will have to sacrifice the life of his loved one or the book will be lost forever and everyone who was involved in disturbing the book would burn in hell" she said.

"After reading the incantations from the book, the dead person will come back to life but then their lover or loved one will have to kill themselves within few minutes otherwise the book will suck up the entire pyramid and throw us in hell. Well I am not exactly sure how it works but it does. My father told me about the sacrifice and powers the book possessed. But he told me what he heard from his father, there is no proof. After he hid the book, he decided not to tell Jared and burden him with something about which we have no hard proof" she continued.

"I will do it" Christian offered without any hesitation and Cassidy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked back at Cassidy and shrugged, "I umm... It's for the kingdom" he tried to act normal, trying to convince Cassidy that he was a completely straight alpha who wanted to save his brother for the kingdom. _Seriously why do people always assume he is gay?_

"And I will do it for Jensen" she offered.

 

 

_Wow it worked out so easily. Sierra didn't expect them to willingly sacrifice themselves for Jared and Jensen. But she was glad that they agreed. If the book actually works then she will make sure that they bring back Jensen first so that she could somehow kill him again before Jared wakes up. She will make sure that the spells start within seconds of each other, so that the moment Cassidy kills herself, Christian does the same too so that before Jared wakes up she could have enough time to shove a blade through Jensen's heart and get rid of his body._

_That way she could make up some story about how she saved his life and then Jared will fall in love with her all over again and they will be together._

 

 

"Okay so where is it?" Cassidy asked her, pulling her out of her train of happy ending thoughts.

"Umm... It was buried in Hamunaptra, under the status of Horus with the book of the living, but it was too dangerous to keep two of the most powerful weapons together so Mentuhotep II moved it from there and buried it in a sarcophagus under the temple of Anubis" 

"Alright, let's bring this son of a bitch back" Christian gently patted Jared's forehead and stood up in excitement smiling at Cassidy, she smiled back at Christian and kissed the top of Jensen's head. Sierra watched them in confusion, how could they be happy? They know that if the book works then they are gonna die, but still they are happy that Jared and Jensen will come back. It's so weird. Well doesn't matter, as long as she gets her Jared back.

"Okay. And be sure that this stays among us. People might try to get their hands on the book" Sierra said. "Got it" Christian replied but Cassidy interrupted.

"Actually my mother would like to join us too. She wants to bring someone back too" she said. "And she is a witch so she might be of use"

"Witch? We don't need a witch. All we need to do is read the inscriptions and make the sacrifice" Sierra said. "And you know your mother will have to sacrifice her life if she wants to bring someone back right?"

"I need to let her know about this, but I know she wants to join us even if it's just for Jensen. She loves her grandson, she would love to see him come back to life, maybe she will change her mind about bringing her sister back but she needs to be there. Please" she requested Sierra, but she didn't tell who is her mother's sister. She didn't want anyone to know about their plan of bringing Geneviève back, she can't trust anyone except Jared. As soon as Jared wakes up she will have to inform him that his mother's killer is still alive and it's the same person who killed Jensen. After informing Jared about this she will sacrifice herself and bring Jensen back. At least Jared will know that nobody is safe until the killer is caught.

"Alright, fine. But just the four of us then" Sierra agreed to Cassidy's pleadings. "I'll go get the chariots ready and let them know that we are taking Jared and Jensen's body in the temple of Anubis for the last rites before the mummification process" she said and left.

 

 

 

 

"You okay?" Christian asked Cassidy after Sierra left. 

"Yeah. I just... I wish it didn't include that sacrifice. I wish I could be with my son. But at least my son will be alive, that's all that matters" she said.

"I understand you. Well at least you are not dying alone, see you in the afterlife" he winked at her with a grin making Cassidy smile at his flirtation. "Yeah see you then."


	27. FINALE PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I was thinking about making this the last chapter, but I couldn't squeeze everything in it.  
> So enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more.  
> I hope you guys are still interested.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Love you all. <3
> 
> ~Clara~

"Mother" Cassidy called as she entered the back room of her shop.

The old woman was meditating when she entered. She gently opened her eyes and looked questioningly at Cassidy. "So? Did the pharaoh believe you?"

"Umm... The pharaoh is dead mother" Cassidy replied looking down.

"WHAT? No. Jensen" she panicked at the thought of Jensen being actually dead now.

"Mother, but we can bring them back. Pharaoh's ḥmt nswt wrt Sierra knows where the book is" She said, trying to calm down her hyperventilating mother.

"Oh, okay lets go then" 

"Um... Mother... There's something you need to know first" Cassidy hesitated at first but she had to say it.

"What is it?" The old woman asked.

"Umm. The book... It's umm. It's cursed. It resurrects people but with a nasty price" she said, rubbing her palm against the back of her neck.

"It... Uh. In order to bring someone back, their loved ones have to sacrifice their own lives. The book needs soul sacrifice" she said and bit her bottom lip between her teeth, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Oh" that's all that the woman said before slowly standing up by grabbing Cassidy's arm for support. "Guess I can't bring my Geneviève back" she said with a calm expression.

Cassidy frowned her eyebrows at this. Her mother was obsessed with bringing back her omega lover but now it seems like she's okay with not being able to see Geneviève ever again. But Cassidy was glad that it worked out okay. 

"Who is sacrificing for the pharaoh?" The old woman asked as she walked out of the shop with Cassidy's support. 

"Uh his second in command Christian Kane" she replied before calling a small chariot parked on the other side of the street. "To the palace" she said to the chariot guy and helped her mother get inside.

The chariot guy closed the door and walked around it to climb up to his seat and get the horse moving.

"Christian must really love the pharaoh" the old woman said with a silly smirk.

"No. No it's not like that. He... He is straight" Cassidy's eyebrows rose upto the start of her hair and her lips moved like a fish out of water. "He likes omegas" she defended her crush.

"If you say so" she said. "By the way did you inform anyone about the killer?" She asked her.

"No mother, I didn't know whom to trust besides the pharaoh. I was thinking about telling Sierra because she cares about Jensen a lot but I didn't" she replied looking out of the window.

"Alright but make sure you inform the pharaoh after he comes back to life" her mother replied.

This caught Cassidy's attention and she looked at her mother, frowning her eyebrows. "But mother, I will be dead by the time Jared comes back to life. Christian and I are gonna do the sacrifice as soon as the spell starts so I don't think we will have enough time to talk to the pharaoh"

"What rubbish? I am doing the spell for Jensen" the old woman said.

"What? No" Cassidy almost yelled. So this is why she agreed so easily to let go of Geneviève. She's gonna die for Jensen. 

"I won't let you die for him" Cassidy said clenching her jaw.

"Listen girl, you don't wanna mess with me. I am doing this for my grandson. Try to stop me and I will put a curse on you right now" she said.

"No mother, Jensen is my responsibility. I can't let you sacrifice yourself for him. Just NO" she said, emphasizing on no. 

"IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE" The old woman yelled. "I won't let anything happen to you or Jensen as long as I am alive" she said looking straight into her daughter's eyes. 

"But what am I supposed to do without you" Cassidy's eyes watered at the thought of loosing her mother. 

"You will be fine" she cupped her daughter's face and kissed the top of her head. "I love you"

"I love you too ommee" Cassidy moved closer to her mother and buried her face in her neck. She started sobbing against her mother's neck.

 

 

 

 

The chariot was ready to take the dead bodies of the pharaoh and his ḥmt nswt wrt Jensen. Christian and Sierra were waiting for Cassidy when their chariot arrived.

"You guys ready?" Sierra asked when Cassidy got out of the chariot, followed by the old woman. The old woman nodded at Sierra as Cassidy helped her out of the chariot.

Chris noticed Cassidy's wet, red rimmed eyes. "You okay?" He asked, moving closer to her and placing an arm around her shoulder. 

"My mother wants to sacrifice herself for Jensen. I can't let that happen... I just... Can't" she started sobbing again, and Chris pulled her closer for a hug. He gently rubbed her back as she sobbed against his chest. "I am grateful to your mother" Chris said, almost inaudibly. 

"What?" Cassidy looked up at him.

"I am glad that you will be okay" he said with a smile.

"What but I thought you wanted to see me in the afterlife?" Cassidy asked, confused at the sudden change of Chris's statement.

"And I will, just not today. I will wait for you" he smiled and gently held Cassidy's chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling her in for a passionate and affectionate kiss. 

Cassidy kissed him back with equal passion and love. 

 

 

Sierra and the old woman watched the love birds, kissing.

The old woman smiled, seeing her daughter happy but something burned inside Sierra. _What if Christian changes his mind and decides to live with his lover? She will never get her Jared back then. No. She can't let that happen._

"Hey, we should get going" she interrupted because that was all she could do without drawing in any suspicions.

They nodded and followed her to the chariot. Christian helped Cassidy to get her mother in the chariot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The temple of Anubis was a huge pyramid surrounded by miles and miles of desert. 

They left their chariots and got up on camel backs to get to the temple. 

Jared and Jensen's body were placed in coffins and tied up on the back of the camels. 

They hired a few diggers to come to the temple with them to dig and open the sarcophagus in which the book of the dead was hidden. 

 

 

 

 

The temple was spectacular. It was one of the biggest pyramids ever made and it had a huge diamond on the top. The diamond reflected bright light at night, appearing like a star has fallen on top of the temple of Anubis. 

It was almost mid night when they reached the temple. It wasn't hard to find, the diamond acted like the pole star, guiding sailors towards their destination in the midst of the ocean of sand.

They got off of the camels and walked into the temple. The diggers carried the coffins. 

The interior was even more breathtakingly beautiful. 

The life of the pharaohs from ancient Egypt to the middle kingdom was depicted in the form of wall carvings. Their struggles, their victories, their love, their sex, everything was carved on the walls. 

The most recent carving was of the late pharaoh Mentuhotep II. His glorious victory over the rival dynasties of the Theban pharaohs and the Herakleopolis rulers was clearly shown. It was perfectly displayed how Mentuhotep II united the upper and lower kingdom hence bringing the middle kingdom to a new era.

Sierra felt proud watching her father's achievements, so well displayed. Someday her son Jared's achievements will be carved out on the walls as well. 

She smiled to herself in pride. 

 

 

_The book of the dead was hidden inside the sarcophagus of the most notorious criminal of the ancient Egypt, the high priest Imhotep._

_Imhotep's betrayal and backstabbing was known to every single person in Egypt. Imhotep was subjected to the one of the most deadliest curses known to mankind. He was buried alive with scallops, that ate him from the inside as slowly as possible. His sarcophagus was buried in the deepest part of the temple._

_Mentuhotep II believed that the safest place to hide the book will be inside Imhotep's sarcophagus, because no one would dare open the deadly criminal's coffin._

 

 

 

Sierra ordered the diggers to dig at the spot where her father told her that Imhotep was buried.

They found the sarcophagus of the well known criminal on the said spot.

Christian and Cassidy opened the sarcophagus and they all felt a drift of cold air as soon as the book was disturbed.

 

"Lets do this" Christian said with a smile, but he noticed the forced smile Cassidy gave. She was still not okay with the decision of her mother and Christian dying.

Sierra and the old woman smiled back and Chris.

"Yeah, lets get him back" Sierra said, moving closer to Jared's coffin and opening it. "My boy" she bent over to kiss the top of Jared's head.

Chris walked closer to Cassidy, noticing her heartbroken expression. Her eyes watered again as she looked at him. "See you in sixty years" he smirked, but she didn't smile back. She couldn't fake a smile anymore, she wanted to have her son, her mother and her Chris with her. She didn't say anything and just crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Cassidy shoved her tongue inside the alpha's mouth, taking in whatever she can have. She wanted Chris in her body, if possible she wanted to take Chris inside her and keep him safe for all eternity. 

Chris kissed her back with the same desperation and need, as he pulled Cassidy closer to his body and rubbed his cloth covered hard cock against her covered pussy.

"We should really do this as soon as possible" Sierra interrupted, un willing to allow Chris too much pleasure or he might change his mind.

"Yeah, yeah" Chris pulled back, licking his lips and trying to get his hard, aching cock under control.

 

The old woman opened the book and placed it on the top of the sarcophagus. "You ready Christian?" She asked. 

Chris turned to look at Cassidy one last time. Her eyes were wet and she avoided eye contact with him. Chris didn't wanna do this, he didn't wanna leave the girl he really felt something for. But this was for Jared, for the kingdom. 

"I am ready".


	28. FINALE PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> This is basically the final chapter, but I will add another fluffy chapter to wrap up the story and give it an adorable ending.  
> It will mostly be fluff and smut.  
> The main story ends here.
> 
> Thank you so much for being with me till the end.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

The old woman read the first page of the book of the dead.

"Moarte va vine in viata" she started reading, "It says the dead will come back" then she continues to read the next line. "This means it will take something in return" she said looking at Chris and then at Cassidy.

"Something? Means what?" Chris asked looking at the old woman with a questioning gaze.

"It doesn't say anything about loved ones' sacrifice" they both turned to look at Sierra.

"Hey I only told you what I heard from my father. Maybe it's a rumour, I don't know" she defended herself.

"Okay whatever, read further" Chris said.

The old woman started reading the next line. "It will bring back all the dead bodies who listen to this spell" this brightened the old woman's face, maybe she can bring Geneviève back, after all Geneviève was buried here as well. But Christian interrupted, "What does that mean Imhotep too?" he panicked but was interrupted by the sudden quake of the temple of Anubis. 

Then it got quiet, suspiciously quiet. They stood there when suddenly they felt a cold chill down their spine. "What do we do now?" Sierra asked, feeling terrified. They looked around to watch out for any resurrected mummies. 

The old woman read the next line, hoping to find any counter spell. "Oh no" her eyes opened wide with panic and fear. "What?" Chris asked her, now completely terrified.

"It will bring the dead back but will suck up everyone who disturbed the book. Everyone in this pyramid. THE LIVING ARE THE SACRIFICE" she panicked. 

"Alpha" a sweet voice entered their ears, turning their attention towards the little boy getting out of his coffin. 

"Jensen" Cassidy rushed towards her son and pulled him in for a hug. "Ommee" Jensen buried his face in his mother's breasts as she kissed his head. 

"Jensen" Jared woke up and got out of his own coffin, "What's happening?" He rubbed the back of his head until his eyes caught a glimpse of _not dead_ Jensen. 

"JENSEN" he called and rushed towards the boy. 

"ALPHA" Jensen looked at his alpha with heart eyes and rushed towards him as Cassidy pulled away from the hug. 

She watched with a warm smile when Jared and Jensen desperately hugged each other and sloppily slipped their tongues in each other's mouth. She looked at Chris and they shared a smile with each other.

"Umm... I don't mean to interrupt but this pyramid will start sucking us up anytime" Sierra reminded them. 

"There has to be something" The old woman said, "This book cannot raise Imhotep, otherwise it will be the end of the world" she said and started searching for some kind of spell to stop Imhotep.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Jared asked them, picking Jensen up. The omega wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and arms around his shoulder as Jared held him close.

"We used the book of the dead to bring you guys back" Chris replied.

"What? It's real?" Jared was surprised. 

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS" Sierra screamed, seeing how they were ignoring the elephant in the room. 

"Oh" the old woman said and Chris moved closer to her, "What is it?" 

"There is only one thing we can do" she looked at Chris and then at Sierra and Cassidy. "All the souls who's bodies have decomposed are not strong enough yet, so it'll take time to resurrect them. So if we can find a soul who is as evil as the evillest soul raised by the book, then all the dead will go back to rest" she said.

"The sacrifice will be taken to the underworld by the darkness and will suffer the nastiest of the curses. That devil in disguise will never find peace, even after death. Their souls will be cursed for all eternity" she said. 

"But what about Jared and Jensen?" Chris asked.

"Their bodies are intact so they will be fine. Only the decomposed dead bodies will go back to the underworld" she explained. "But where are we gonna find a true evil soul before Imhotep rises? which could happen any minute now" she said.

"Main point is that we don't have an evil, devil in disguise with us" Cassidy pointed out. "What do we do?"

"We get out of here" Jared said and held Jensen tight before they all started running towards the exit of the pyramid, leaving the book there on top of Imhotep's sarcophagus. 

Jensen was so caught up in his alpha's scent of arousal and relief, because his alpha was so happy to see him, that he didn't notice his murderer among them. 

They were running out of the pyramid when suddenly it got too cold and the ground started shaking. Jared lost balance but he maintained his position and held Jensen tight. Sand and pieces of rocks started falling but they tried to avoid those and get out. Jared covered Jensen's head with his hand to protect him from getting hurt by falling rocks and Jensen grabbed his alpha as tight as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut, to avoid sand from getting in it.

Chris grabbed Cassidy's wrist and pulled her with him, trying to get out of the pyramid as fast as possible.

The old woman and Sierra were behind them, but Sierra was doing her best to get ahead of others. She needed to get out of there. 

She pushed Cassidy away to overtake them and get out of there. Cassidy tripped and fell because of the push. 

Chris stopped to help her up but she had sprained her ankle. "I can't walk, you go".

"What? Are you crazy, I am not leaving you" Chris said, trying to help her up.

"OMMEE" Jensen screamed, pulling his arms towards Cassidy and making Jared stop. 

"Ommee, I want my ommee" Jensen said and squirmed out of his alpha's grip. Jared held him tighter and didn't let him down, but instead of running he turned to go towards Cassidy. 

"GET OUT, JARED TAKE JENSEN OUT OF HERE" she screamed at the stupidity of the pharaoh, how could he risk her son's life, again. 

"NO OMMEEEE" Jensen started sobbing hard. 

The old woman also stopped and walked towards his daughter. 

"We're not leaving you" Christian said. 

"YOU IDIOTS" her eyes watered. She truly didn't want them to die for her. 

"Shut up" Chris said and tried to lift her up. She was a strong and tall omega but Chris managed to pick her up bridal style. "Lets go" he said and they walked towards the exit, together. Jared didn't run anymore, he walked with Chris and Cassidy, holding Jensen close. The old woman walked with them as well. They carefully avoided the rocks and moved towards the exit.

Sierra ran as fast as she could to get out of the pyramid.

Eventually they made it out, struggling to see through the sand storm. 

Shockingly it was calm outside. 

They joined Sierra and walked towards their camels, feeling like the disaster has been averted.

When suddenly the sky got extremely cloudy, darkening the entire region. 

"Alpha" Jensen said, feeling afraid. He held on to his alpha tightly. Jared rubbed his back, "It's okay baby. It's okay" he tried to calm his omega but he was as much terrified. 

Chris held Cassidy close to him and the old woman stayed close to Cassidy as well. 

Sierra moved closer to Jared and Jared pulled one of his arms out, to invite Sierra. 

It they were all dying now, might as well do it together. 

When Sierra came closer, that's when Jensen noticed her. "ALPHA NO" he tried to squirm away, pushing his alpha to let him go. "Jen what happened?" He asked and the colour of Sierra's face drained when she realized that Jared's gonna despise her in their last moment. "She'll kill me. Alpha please let me go" Jensen cried in panic.

"What?" Jared's eyes widened in heartbreak and betrayal. "You?" He looked at her with less angry and more sad eyes. Jared didn't have any words to say to her. He lost interest in life itself. His mother, whom he loved and trusted his entire life, murdered Jensen. 

"Jay, lemme explain. Please... I love you" she said trying to get Jared to at least give her a chance to explain.

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN' WHORE" Jared screamed and Jensen shivered at his alpha's fully alpha voice. 

"You're the one who killed my mother" "You killed my Geneviève" Cassidy and the old woman said simultaneously. 

This caught Jared's attention, "What?" He asked frowning his eyebrows.

"Yes, the person who killed your mother is the same who killed your son" the old woman. 

"My son?" Jared was thoroughly confused now. 

"Cassidy is Geneviève's daughter and Jensen is your son" she said. 

"Wha...?" Jared started hyperventilating now. He slowly put Jensen down and held himself, trying to process everything. 

But then suddenly sandstorm started outside the pyramid and a deep echo came from inside the temple. 

He picked Jensen back up and held him closer, in an attempt to keep him safe. They were all looking at the pyramid as it was their end when suddenly a black smoke came from inside the pyramid and surrounded Sierra. "What? What's happening? Jared help me" but Jared didn't do anything. He held on to Jensen and a single teardrop rolled down his cheeks as Sierra got sucked up into the pyramid. 

Screams and cries of souls and the dead filled the desert, along with the sounds of lightening from the sky. The entire area was dark and gloomy, reflecting the pain and suffering of the souls in the underworld.

The sky reflected Jared's emotion as it started raining. The tears of the sky, washed away Jared's tears. His mother is the one who killed his birth mother and his love. She manipulated him, his entire life only to stab him in the back. Jared's chest literally ached as he watched the dark smoke suck Sierra into the temple. Sand and rocks flew around them and got sucked up into the temple as Chris helped the heartbroken Jared away from the pyramid.

Soon the entire region calmed down and the rain stopped but Jared was still clinging to Jensen and sobbing against his neck. 

"I am sorry baby, I shouldn't have trusted her" he said squeezing Jensen's body against his. "It's not your fault alpha, you didn't know" he said and gently rubbed his alpha's back. "Lets go home" he kissed his alpha's cheek.

Chris turned towards Cassidy and gently cupped her face. "We made it" he said to her, pulling her lips in a soft and sensuous kiss. "I love you" he said, pulling back. "I love you too" Cassidy replied, bringing their lips together for another kiss. 

"Woah" Jensen and Jared said simultaneously as they watched the love birds in shock. "Never thought about you two together" Jared mocked his best friend with a smirk.

"Shut up" Chris threw a bitchface at his brother and went back to kissing his lover, his soulmate.


	29. FINALE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> This story is finally complete. :D  
> I must say, this is my best work and I am so proud of it.  
> I don't know whether I'll ever be able to write something as good as this one again.  
> This story is my baby. <3
> 
> I hope you guys liked it too.
> 
> Thank you for reading it, it meant a lot to me.
> 
> I love you all. <3
> 
> ~Clara~

"Alpha bring Stevie, I am already done feeding Tommie and Sheppie" Jensen said, putting Sheppie back on the crib next to his twin brother Tommie. "Here you go" Jared handed him their third child, another alpha boy and joined Jensen on the comfy couch in the nursery.

Jensen pulled out his left boob and latched Stephen's mouth on it. He started suckling on his mommy's boob while Jared rested his head on his omega's shoulder and watched. 

"Don't let him drink everything, save some for your big boy as well" Jared nuzzled Jensen's neck and placed a chaste kiss behind his ear. 

Jensen giggled at the tickle, "My big boy is already miles long. I don't think he needs anymore milk to grow" he mocked. 

Jared traced his lips down to Jensen's breasts and gently suckled the delicate skin around the areola where Stephen's mouth was latched. "But I am your favourite boy and you love feeding me more than these three" baby Stephen gave Jared a look like he understood, while he was still suckling. "No offence buddy, but it's true" Jared told the month old baby and continued sucking hickeys on Jensen's breasts.

Jensen released a soft moan as to confirm Jared's words and Jared smirked narrowing his eyes towards Stephen, in a _see? I told you_ way.

 

 

After feeding they came back to their bedroom, to cuddle and make love with Jared drinking Jensen's breast milk. 

Jared laid Jensen on the bed and bend over to kiss his lover's lips. Jensen kissed back passionately, pulling Jared's hips closer. "Come on alpha, the doctor said my cunt was fine now. Please fuck me, it's been so long" the horny omega begged. 

_Jared stopped fucking Jensen since the last month of his pregnancy. After Stephen was born, the doctor said that Jensen's cunt needs some time to heal, so it's better if Jared gives him some time to recover._

_But that didn't mean a hole month. Jensen was going crazy but Jared wouldn't fuck him, he didn't wanna hurt his omega._

_But today the doctor confirmed that Jensen was much better and was sex ready._

"Alright then" Jared replied. 

Jensen was wearing nothing other than jewellery and galena painted all over his body. _Except his breasts, because he was breastfeeding._

Jared started taking off each piece of jewellery, one by one off of Jensen's body. 

The fourteen years old just leaned into the touch whenever his alpha's fingers touched him. 

After Jensen was completely naked, Jared opened his legs and shoved his face inside. 

Jensen grabbed the back of his alpha's head and pulled him closer, to get his tongue deeper. 

Alpha tongue fucked his omega and took in all the delicious juices until he was convinced that Jensen was loose enough.

The shameless omega's tiny little prick stood proudly in front of the pharaoh as Jared lined his thick member against the entrance. 

There were butterflies in Jensen's stomach, tickling him at the idea of taking his alpha in him after so long. 

Jared slowly sunk in, letting Jensen's cunt adjust to him after so long. 

"Harder... Come on" Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and pulled him closer. "Move" the slutty omega ordered the pharaoh of Egypt. 

Jared started moving and lazily fucking Jensen, still afraid to be to hard on him. But the little bitch just raised his hips and started fucking himself on Jared's cock. Hard.

It's been too long since Jared felt the warm, wet clench of Jensen's cunt around his cock and he couldn't control anymore. Even after all this years Jared was still incapable of holding it in front of Jensen. He always came embarrassingly early. But Jensen loved this about him. He loved the feeling of Jared's hot, sticky cum sloshing around in his cunt, painting his inner walls and probably breeding him up again. 

Jensen came at the warm ecstatic feeling and went limp. Jared pushed his cum as deep as it would go and then laid next to Jensen. He pulled his omega close to his heart, while his cock was still inside Jensen keeping all the cum locked up in the omega's cunt. 

They fell asleep like that.

 

 

 

It wasn't only Jared and Jensen who found their perfect apple pie life. 

Jared invited Cassidy and her mother to come and live with them in the palace as they were family. Jensen was overjoyed to have his ommee and granny there along with the love of his life. 

But a couple of months after that, Cassidy's mother died of old age. 

Jared arranged to give her the funeral she deserved and buried her next to Geneviève. 

 

 

 

 

Cassidy and Christian got married a few months after that. 

They all lived together in the palace like a big family.

Cassidy got pregnant and they had twins ten months later. They were all very happy to have two cute daughters. One dark haired light skinned omega and other dark haired dark skinned beta. 

Thomas, Shepherd and Stephen had two cousin sisters to play with. The kids grew up together.

 

 

Felicia had her happy ending too, she married Kosterman and was promoted as the head housekeeper of the palace along with the harem in charge post.

 

To their surprise, Misha fell in love with their friend, the alpha Tom. 

Jared and Chris were shocked that Misha liked alphas, but they were happy for their little brother and best friend. 

Soon after, they had a beta son West and adopted an omega daughter Maison. 

Cassidy and Jensen would take all the kids to the palace garden and watched as they played. 

Jensen was very happy that he got to live with his ommee as well as have a nice life with his alpha and the kids. 

"Maison, give my special rock back" Tommie ran after Maison as she squirmed away after stealing his special rock. Sheppie was busy playing house with Jensen and Jared's youngest omega daughter JJ. West was following a butterfly and Stephen build a sand castle. 

While Missouri was busy braiding her Geneviève's hair with flowers.

Jensen and Cassidy were watching the kids with heart eyes when Jared and Chris joined them. Later on Misha and Tom joined them as well. They all hugged their lovers and sat next to each other to watch their beautiful family.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
